Rules of Engagement
by Alekay22
Summary: This is a story about our favorite couple exploring a Daddy/little relationship. The contents are filthy and this is not at all for the feint of heart. There's fluff if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is one of those things that started as a small idea and then took on a life of its own. Warning: SO MUCH SMUT. Seriously, like Severus/Hermione get it on A LOT.

YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.

§§§§§§§§§§§

Greece was beautiful. The climate, the white beaches and crystal blue waters. Too bad she couldn't really enjoy it. She was only here for three days and then it was back to London. Hermione sighed, putting on the finishing touches of her light makeup. As a newly minted Potions Mistress it was important for her to attend this Potioneers Convention. It was the best way to meet other masters and prospective investors. Employers. It was also a great source of information. The speakers this year were very promising. But there was one in particular that Hermione wanted to see. Severus Snape.

Apparently they asked him every year it was held and he had always turned them down. But not this year. "Conference Room D…." She said softly to herself as she read the sign. She opened the door to find it packed with witches and wizards of various ages. Luckily she had a reserved seat in the front. All masters and mistresses did. She glided to the front, ignoring the curious and envious gazes sent her way. She was sat next to Master Odin, a man she faintly remembered reading an article about. She was just about to ask for confirmation when Snape strolled across the stage and approached the podium.

To put it simply: Snape looked good. Her most recent visage of him had been days after the final battle in the hospital of St. Mungo's. Dumbledore, along with the now even more esteemed Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, had finished securing pardons for all war crimes committed by people on the side of the Light. That included Severus's crimes as a spy. He was still lying in the bed, only cleaner now and with more bandages than he had when she'd apparated both of them from the Shrieking Shack.

After Nagini bit him, Harry and Ron had been sure he was dead. But not her. As they turned to leave she shoved three bezoars and a vial full of Fawkes's phoenix tears down her professor's throat. Enough, she hoped to keep him alive for a while. Then she ran to catch up with the boys. Once the battle was over, she lost herself amid the chaos and apparated the bloody, haggard man to St. Mungo's. But that had been three years ago. Now, you'd never guess that he'd been bleeding, pale and fragile on the dirty floor of the shack. Now, he looked good. His hair was still long, but he had tied it back with an elastic. He was no longer thin, but simply slim and his clothes hinted at a slight muscular build. His look spoke of confidence and swagger. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen," he said with the rich voice she'd grown accustomed to as a child. Smiling inwardly, she looked up at the dark wizard in rapt attention.

§§§§§§§§§

Severus sauntered onto the stage with his billowing dark black robes that he was known for. He had been asked to attend this horse and pony show for years and had turned them down every time. This whole convention was a waste of time and space. While Severus was all for exchanging ideas and meeting other potioneers, he thought that this convention was plagued by gossip and only there to show the superiority of the craft. He had only accepted due to the fact that he wanted to tell these buffoons about their little convention and set the record straight. He wanted to cause a scene and rub it in their little gossiping faces.

He cleared his throat, looking over the sea of people with his usual stoic demeanor that many misinterpreted. He was not an easy man to read and he took pride in that fact. However, when he saw a familiar face in the front row, his mind was torn. He started to reconsider making a mockery of this convention when his eyes met with the student he had so long ago. He was unsure whether to feel pride that she had come this far or sorrow that he was not there to see it. Either way, he decided against his plan, not wanting for her to see him in a different light. Even though it often seemed that Severus did not care or was heartless, deep down he had emotions like anyone else. His husky voice boomed across the stage as he started. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen, It is a... _pleasure_...to stand here before you and speak to you about the one thing that has always been a big part of my life."

His gaze confidently traveled among the faces in the crowd, seemingly stopping at Hermione for a little longer than he should have. With slight hesitation, he realized that all he wanted to say did not fit anymore. He could not really mock anything. He took a book out of his robes and placed it gently onto the pedestal. He was going to use his copy of advanced potion making to make a point that the good old times were better but had to change his tactic. "This book right here changed my life and I am sure it changed yours too. His eyes sparked as he remembered one passage from the book which he read aloud from memory.

"Indeed, from antiquity until well into the Modern Ages, a physics devoid of metaphysical insight would have been as unsatisfying as a metaphysical devoid of physical manifestation." He continued his lecture, having no problem to come up with something on the fly. It even was quite informative, leaving most people in the audience with something to chew on. When he finished, he was packing up his book when his eyes caught the woman that was standing in front of him. "Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

Throughout his lecture Hermione felt the feelings she harbored a few years back, suddenly resurface. Not only was he just as intelligent, poise and commanding as she remembered. But he looked a lot better. The years free from service to the Dark Lord (and Dumbledore) had done Professor Snape a world of good. And like the many people in attendance, she was in awe.

The things he said, the knowledge he shared and his insights. Well, it was no wonder he was a master and it gave credit to the claims that this convention only chose the wizarding world's best and brightest. She had to speak to him. Not just because his dialogue had touched on an experiment of her own, but because she wanted to be reacquainted. But maybe she was being silly...

When he finally acknowledged her presence Hermione smiled. "I believe the correct form of address would be Mistress Granger, Master Snape," she teased. "That was an excellent presentation. I nearly felt like I was back at Hogwarts only now I was surrounded by other people who could appreciate your brilliance. When I heard that you would actually be attending this year, I simply had to come. You….look good, Master Snape." She smiled softly hoping he couldn't detect her blush.

Severus raised his eyebrows, she had become a potion mistress? Severus always knew that she was destined for greatness. Even when she was younger she was very sharp and focused. Her ambitions and drive was apparent in her every action. "Congratulations Mistress Granger. I am glad that you chose such a grand profession." Severus was a little taken aback, but he quickly refocused himself. It was tiring to always be perfectly put together, but that is just the man he was.

Severus was quite flattered, she had come all this way to see him? Hermione was always a very special woman. She was very smart but also had the looks covered. She was a very pretty woman who probably had many men swoon over her. She only seemed to have gotten more beautiful with age, her brown eyes would make any mans heart melt."You look good too...Mistress Granger." Severus purred as he finished packing up his belongings before looking back to Hermione Granger.

"My time is precious mistress Granger. I am sure you have come here for more than just listening to me. What do you need help with?" A hint of a smile was observed on his lips as he teased her a little. After all, she was not one of his students any longer, as a mistress of the art, she was an equal now. "Let us walk and talk." He started to make confident strides out of conference room D, trying to avoid people asking him questions. However, for Hermione, he actually did not seem to mind it one bit, even if his facial expression did not convey this fact.

Joining him on his brisk walk from the conference room Hermione smirked. Trust Snape to see through her. "Well actually yes," she confessed. "I do have an ulterior motive. It's about a cure that I'm creating. The nature of which I can't discuss here." She gestured to their surroundings, the great hordes of people trying to get his attention or just talking amongst themselves in small groups. No, she didn't want anyone to get a whiff of her research. Plus, Hermione realized that this was an excellent way to spend some time alone with the professor. Alone. She gulped. Had it suddenly got hotter in here? "I'm staying at the Athenian Palace Hotel which is across the street. I would love it if you would consider having dinner with me in my room. There I could elaborate more on what about your lecture led me to believe that you could help me." She bit her lip and glanced up at him nervously, "What do you say?"

He was fairly quiet as she explained her real reasoning for coming. Of course she was not here because she was interested in seeing him, she was here because she wanted to discuss her experiment. A small part of Severus was disappointed, but he chose not to examine that closely. "Dinner Miss Granger?" He said cooly, carefully mulling over her proposal. It did get him away from the horde of scavenging vultures. "I suppose I can help you with your cure Mistress Granger. I am also staying at that hotel." Additionally, that small lip bite did a number on him. He had never really expected for her to have an effect on him, but seeing her bite her lip was almost seductive. He thought he was seeing things, trying to refocus his thoughts on things more productive.

They exited the convention and walked across the street to her hotel. It was a fancy four star hotel with a bar, spa service, and swimming pool. He did not really plan to use any of the commodities that were available there but he was sure that they were popular among his peers. They took the elevator up to her room. He took a look around at the hotel room, being curious as to what stuff she had brought along. "Now that we are alone. Please, enlighten me about this cure." He was giving her fleeting glances as he was taking a look around her apartment. There was an odd tension in the air which he could not put his finger on. During his perusal of the room he noticed some of her clothing lying open in her suitcase which he could not help but have a long glance at. He could have sworn that he saw one of her panties lying there, but he was unable to ascertain the validity of that statement with her standing right there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: And it continues….

*****Hermione*****

 _Severus Snape is in my room._

That seemed to be one of the only things running through her mind along with: _Oh my goodness what if he finds Vladimir?  
_  
Vladimir referred to her vibrator which she kept on hand because as horny as she was, she wasn't interested in having sex for the first time with just anyone. Her ex-professor on the other hand... Yes, she said to herself. He could definitely have her. If only he could see her that way. But he had no interest in her. Just in her experiment. "Ah yes, the cure, but first let's drink to your successful lecture. Plus I need to order dinner," Hermione said trying to prevaricate. She wanted to milk this time.

Noticing his gaze on her suitcase she blushed, and grabbed it hastily. "Let me get that," she said. The action made a lacy green thong slip out, unbeknownst to Hermione and fell at Professor Snape's feet. She sat the trunk in her closet and rang for room service. The embarrassed and albeit nervous witch watched him out the corner of her eye until her task made it impossible to do so.

Once the order was in she turned to him and smiled warmly. "Please sit, and, as I know your curiosity is burning at this point- the cure is for Lycanthropy. I'm trying to provide a cure for the curse of the werewolf."

*****Severus*******

She started to stow away the suitcase in the closet but failed to see the green thong that slipped out. His eyes looked down at the underwear as he felt a shiver run down his spine. It was quite a sexy little thong that was lying at his feet. He could barely believe that the innocent little girl he knew in class had all grown up. She was now wearing clothing like this and...looking quite magnificent. Despite his best efforts at self control, Severus made sure that Mistress Granger had his back to him, before squatting down and grabbing the thong. He held it out in front of him to admire it, before put the thong into his back pocket. A token to remember her by if they lost touch again. When he straightened himself, he looked back to Hermione, hoping that she had not see any of his admiration for her underwear.

Judging by this article of clothing, Mistress Granger had a very interesting and satisfying sense of fashion. It made him want to see what else she has in her wardrobe. His thoughts were interrupted as she came back from the closet. He cleared his throat, trying to act casual after stealing her thong. Looking at the quaint hotel room, he took one of the deep loveseats and sat down. He was leaning back quite far in it, looking oddly uncomfortable in it. "Now Mistress Granger, a cure for lycanthropy? Sounds impossible. The only potion known to cure it would be wolfsbane, which only decreases the effect. The potion is incredibly hard to make, yet you claim you have a cure?"

He felt something hard under the cushion as he moved on the loveseat. He furrowed his brows as tried to make out what was hiding behind the cushion. A vibrator. Sure he was seeing things, he took another glance to confirm what little he saw in the crack of the pillows, only to have his eyes travel from it to Mistress Granger with a hungry stare. _No, this could not be._ He had a hard time imaging innocent Hermione pleasuring herself, although the thought of which was causing him to have several images pop into his head. He wondered when was the last time she had used it.

*******Hermione*******

Hermione knew it would hard for him to believe. It was something the greatest masters in history had attempted and failed. She realized rather belatedly that Snape himself might have tried as well. Hermione summoned her notes and sat down on the sofa. "I didn't say I found it, just that I'm working on it. And I derived it from Wolfsbane actually."

Seeing that he looked a little uncomfortable, Hermione scooted closer, daringly placing a hand on his thigh. "What is it Master Snape?" She asked in true concern, even if part of her loved the excuse to get close. He smelled so good. Like sandalwood and spices. Just as she remembered. She was just about to say more when the elves arrived with their dinner.

She reluctantly removed her hand, thanking the elves before they poofed out. She was excited, Snape would hear about her efforts. "I hope you like steak. Come eat, I will tell you of my troubles with finding a solution. I've had to do it solo for so long. It'll be nice to have a partner. I'm hoping you can give me what I need."

*******Severus**********

"So you have nothing then?" Severus assumed blandly. She scooted up closer to him and placed her soft, small hand on his knee. As usual Severus was hard to read, but his eyes widened in surprise at the gesture. However that subsided quickly replaced by his usual cold stare. Inside, he was feeling rather turned on by this. She probably did not mean anything by it, but her simple touch on his thigh was enough to make his mind wander. He was about to answer her questions when their dinner arrived. He let out a relieved but yearning sigh when she removed her hand. Part of him did not want her too and that part of him scared him.

They soon adjourned to the small dinner table where they sat down opposite of each other. When she spoke, he was positive his mind started to hear things it wanted to hear. 'Give her what she needed' Severus felt happy to oblige the young mistress. After all, he felt a little bit of a draw towards her. Her little bite of her lip was enough to cause his eyes to narrow in a lust filled gaze. "What _do_ you need Mistress Granger? I am not prone to partnerships. However, I could observe and provide you with what you need. Perhaps even have you under me. Like a proper apprenticeship." The air was palpable with sexual tension. His eyes were raking over her with great intensity. He cut a piece of steak and put it in his mouth. Delicious. He kept his thoughts to himself, more focused on the young woman before him. She was stunning and driven, a perfect combination. This gave her a certain allure that he could not easily dismiss.

"An apprenticeship would mean that you must provide me with what I need as well. My experiments require a great deal of effort and I could use small hands like yours for certain activities. I am sure there are many ways I could use you." He was aware of the sexual under-text that was forming as they spoke. Severus was not usually one to indulge, but with Hermione it was different. Without knowing the young witch had a way of getting under his skin which both disturbed and excited him.

*********Hermione*********

Hermione told herself not to be offended when Professor Snape assumed she had nothing. She figured her wording had led him astray. Just like his was doing to her. She cut her steak, ignoring the sultry purr of his voice. It had not changed and could still make her soak her knickers. Like it was doing right now. Was it possible that he had picked up on her desire and was responding...?

Nope, don't fool yourself Hermione. She carefully chewed a bit of steak, lest she say something she'd regret. "Well it technically wouldn't be an apprenticeship since I am already a Mistress," she retorted, "But I will bow to your superior skill. And….It's not that I have nothing. It's just there's a problem with what I have. The cure I developed does get rid of cellular abnormality that is infection. However, too many healthy cells are destroyed in the process." There, now he had a better understanding. "I need you. Your mind and your hands. I want you to study my body of work and see if you can lick out the flaw. I need someone of your skill to see what I cannot."

She leaned forward, licking her lips as she gazed into his onyx eyes. Eyes that were deceptively blank. But she hoped that in his brilliant mind he was intrigued by the challenge. Snape had to realize how epic it would be should her potion be a success. He would play a large part in history. And reap the benefits alongside her. "I would love to be under you," she began, pretending not to hear how that sounded, "I think I could be very good for you. Care to elaborate on what my hands could be used for specifically?" It was a risky move, the way she allowed her voice to take on a silky lilt. But maybe he'd take the bait. So she waited a small but warm smile on her lips.

**********Severus************

Severus was intrigued. She actually had something to work on? He knew that Hermione was a smart woman, but he thought this was impossible. Finding a cure like this was a finding of a century. Even the most esteemed potioneers would be envious of her. If she had already something to work off of, then this would be much easier to tweak to get the necessary effect. "Color me intrigued Mistress Granger. Such a cure would change the world in a very substantial way. Your work would be featured in all of the history books. You'd be praised." He watched her with calculating, observing eyes. The way she phrased her replies, invoked a image of her in the green thong that was firmly resting in his pocket.

Severus, snap out of it…..

Her next question gave him many ideas, all of which did not seem appropriate. Her silky smooth voice sounded like music to his ears. He cleared his throat, trying to refocus his thoughts. "I am sure there are many things your hands could help me with. I meant no disrespect, but I am glad that you understand that there are obviously gaps in our experience. So you'd be like an apprentice to me. The job of an apprentice would be two fold. The first would be to keep their master happy and satisfied. I am sure your hands would be perfect for that. I always need things to be done around the lab. The second thing would be to learn and develop but as I can see, you have already developed quite a bit. However, I am sure I can teach you a thing or two." His voice was laced with the lust he felt for her. He needed to leave her room before he got out of hand. Surely she must not be as excited as he was. He would start making a fool out of himself if they continued. He could feel the sexual tension causing his cock to swell under his robes.

With that thought, he started to pick up the pace on his steak, cutting up bigger pieces and darting glances at the extremely sexy woman that was watching him. "Will you be leaving tomorrow? Perhaps we could travel together. I am sure I would enjoy your company. You could show me how good you are with your hands to prove that you have what it takes to be my apprentice, Mistress Granger. Perhaps we test your skills with some advanced potion making?" He teased.

*********Hermione**********

Keep her master happy and satisfied? Things needed to be done around the lab, like him perhaps?

Hermione drank her wine slowly. The sexual tension was nearly palpable. He felt it too right? There was no way his husky reply was completely innocent. Or the way he phrased each sentence carefully. This was her chance. If she waited until tomorrow he'd have his guard up. Right now; however, he seemed to be in a much more relaxed mood. "Good, so you do want to get in bed with me then?" She confirmed with an arch of her brow. "I can't wait to start."

Hermione chewed her steak, unlike like Snape she took her time, basking in this moment. "There are two more days of the convention, but I only came for you. I guess it would be a simple matter for me to travel with you." She was about to continue speaking when she caught the sight of her vibrator sticking out from under the cushion in the love-seat. Had Snape seen it? Her face reddened and she quickly looked away lest Snape followed where her gaze had landed.

"I'll uh, be more than happy to demonstrate my talents. I can do whatever you want," She informed. Against her will, he gaze traveled back to the dildo. Merlin, if he had seen...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: We're finally getting to the more smutty parts…..*Hehehehe*

******Severus********

Severus nearly spilled his drink at her suggestion. While he was not opposed, it caught him somewhat by surprise. Logically he knew she was referring to the project but still…. Sweet innocent Hermione, proposing they would lay together. It seemed strange but the thought excited him. His distant eyes slowly traced her lips, when he noticed that she was glancing at something. His gaze followed hers to the vibrator that he had found earlier. So it was hers then? The thought excited him even further. His mind started to race to imagine her using it to pleasure herself. A thought which he hoped would be true.

Severus was torn. On one hand, he wanted to be pleasured and serviced by this hot woman before him. She oozed sex appeal and he was more than happy to see her talents. However on the other hand he could not help but feel guilty if he used her. If they were to work together on the cure, then this would only complicate things. His dirty mind finally took over, justifying it as just a one time thing to get it out of their systems. "I would love it if you could demonstrate your talents. I keep hearing that you are good with your hands, but I wish to see it first hand. Let us see if you can keep your master satisfied."

He casually took another bite from his plate, before his piercing eyes wandered up to the female again. "Is this vibrator yours?" He asked motioning to the loveseat. "Maybe you could show me later how you use it. I am fascinated by it." He was actually fascinated by her, but he thought it was not to say that out loud. "Perhaps it could be of service to you while you get on your knees to please me."

**********Hermione*********

Dear Merlin, did he just suggest that she...? That they...?

Hermione was mortified at first when he directed their attention to Vladimir, her vibrator. So he had seen it and apparently was...fascinated? She didn't believe that he was ignorant of their purpose. And no, when he suggested that she used it to please herself while she serviced him, she knew for certain that he was aware.

She was rather surprised by how forward he was speaking. When had they switched from subtext to just...literal meaning? Well it was all out now. She grinned and licked her lips, the embarrassed flush diminishing slowly. Honestly the virgin was nervous, but his boldness drew the same response out of her. Hermione summoned the dildo to her hand, her tongue darting put to tease the tip of the hot pink, veiny cock. "I'm shocked Professor Snape, I was beginning to think you weren't the least bit interested."

She set the vibrator on the table, excitement rushing through every cell of her body. With barely noticeable shaking hands Hermione peeled of her dress, revealing D cup breasts encased in black lace and a matching pair of knickers. With Vladimir back in hand she crawled towards him, her hands sweeping up the leg of his trousers as she gazed up at him lustfully. "Are you sure you want this Professor Snape?" She purred, rubbing his bulge through his pants. The last thing Hermione wanted was for him to back out of helping her with her project just because they'd fooled around, "We can keep things strictly business although I can't wait to have my mouth on your cock," she admitted, squeezing his bulge for emphasis. "The choice is yours."

**********Severus***********

Severus eyes widened in awe and surprise. This woman's demeanor changed in a flash, displaying her sexual prowess and causing him to feel his hair standing up on his back. This woman was not the innocent girl he once knew. The sudden sexuality jolted him, causing him to question what he was doing with his previous student. She worked quickly to summon her vibrator and stare at her with lust filled eyes, licking the tip seductively. Severus was moving from side to side on his chair, trying to find a comfortable position on it with the bulge that was beginning to form. He watched in amazement as she started to peel her dress of, revealing her astonishing figure. No...she definitely was not a girl any longer. Doubts started flood into his mind of what they were about to do. This did not seem like a good idea. She revealed her figure, which made him bite his own lips.

She crawled under the table and arrived at his legs. Looking down, he watched as Hermione stared up at him through eyes filled with desire. She asked him if he wanted this and was persuaded by her dainty hands rubbing his bulge through his pants. While it was tempting to continue, part of him did not want everything to change between them. A gesture such as this would mean that their entire dynamic would change. Would they really be able to work together if this happened? With her hand on his bulge and the dirty, downright kinky words coming out of her mouth, the choice was a difficult one. Every fiber of his body wanted her mouth to please him. His cock jumped when she squeezed him, stretching the pants to meet her.

"You...may be right Mistress Granger. Perhaps this is not such a good idea." The words that escaped his lips were tough to let out. If they were to work together, perhaps sleeping with her was the worst possible idea. But how could he say no to her while she was touching his big cock? Perhaps he could convince her to do this just this once? No, that would only make it that much harder for him to stop. He wanted nothing more than to see her little mouth on his cock and sought to find some sort of logical reason as to why it would be okay for him to use her mouth but nothing sprung to mind.

"Perhaps we should just continue our meal." The struggle with his temptations were evident in his shaky voice and his choice of words. While he tried to make her stop, he was not sure he would be able to if she continued.

********Hermione******

It was like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on Hermione. She felt foolish and cheap, kneeling before Professor Snape in nothing but her lacy underwear. But he wanted her right? He initiated this after all. Yet, here they were in an awkward silence. Hermione thought about trying to seduce him into the act, but if he rejected her again it would hurt too much.

But she wouldn't let him off easy either. "Too bad," she said with a small pout. She looked up at him, placing a tender kiss to the top of his bulge. "It could have been an added bonus, Master." Hermione stood up slowly, using his thighs as leverage. She slinked past him, her plump arse bobbing as she walked back to her seat.

Truth be told, Hermione was putting on a front of nonchalance. Inside she was horny and sad. His rejection just added to her inward belief that ultimately, she was not desirable. Guys couldn't get past her brain. Not even Snape. "Maybe we should get back on task," Hermione said, not bothering to put her dress back on. "Care to share some of the things I might be doing for you?" Gone was the double talk, she was too busy trying not to cry.

********Severus*******

Severus could not help but to let out a near silent moan as her plump lips collided with the tip of his bulge. The way she called him master made him regret everything he had said to her. She raised herself up in front of him, using his legs and causing his cock to throb in his pants. Watching her ass was almost making him cave. He would like to walk over there and push her against a wall to make her his.

She sat back down, leaving her dress lying on the floor. He nervously swallowed, hoping that she would at least cover up so that it would not be so hard for him. "Doing for me?..." He had seemingly forgot the last few hours after the display she had given him. He had to refocus his thoughts before realizing what she was asking. "Ah yes..doing for me.." His mind started racing to come up with something that he could use to masturbate to later. This would definitely be something he would think about and cherish for years to come. "Help me with experiments, cleaning, researching. I am sure I can find many uses for you."

His eyes narrowed as the sexual frustration was settling in. He was a little rougher with his steak, his frustration turning into anger at himself. "Perhaps you could start by telling me about this little contraption of yours." His gaze flashed over to the vibrator in her hand. Despite his efforts to keep them from doing anything, he sure was horny and willing to walk that fine line.

*******Hermione*******

Hermione was only vaguely listening to him, the sting of rejection seemingly louder than anything else. She poked at her steak, appetite lost as she heard him drone on about cleaning and research. But that inattention changed at the mention of her vibrator again. She looked down at the pink shaft in her hand. Yes, she could definitely tell him about Vladimir. Grinning, she lifted the dildo and stroked it fondly. "My, my, my, I'm surprised Master Snape. I thought you wished to keep things strictly professional?" She flashed him a heated gaze but made no move towards him. If a lecture is what he wanted, that's all he would get.

"This, is a pleasure device. Designed to mimic a man's penis. This particular one has the added stimulus of vibration. I use it to please myself," Hermione shared matter of factly. "For instance, sometimes I like to turn on the vibration and tease my nipples," she flicked the switch and a soft buzzing filled the room. Maintaining eye contact with her former professor, Hermione freed one of her breast from their lacy imprisonment and began to tease it with the fake cock, a low moan escaping her lips. "S-Shall I continue?" Her fear of rejection still hovering close to the surface.

**********Severus*********

Severus watched as she teased him for going down the rabbit hole again. He licked his lips, ignoring her question about keeping things professional. In his eyes this was still not crossing the line. Not yet. He listened closely to her explanation, the way she casually told him that she pleasured herself with this thing was adding insult to injury. He let out a barely audible low growl at the hunger he had for her. Looking deep into her eyes, he stared lustily as she uncovered her breast and moved the vibrator against her nipple. Her next question had him thinking, the turmoil of emotions returning.

After a short pause, he nodded. "I suppose a small demonstration is in order to show me how it works." He finally said, trying to seem casual about what was going to happen next. Her almost nonchalant demeanor was a massive turn on to him. The way she treated sex like an everyday activity was both interesting and sexy. It made him wonder what had happened to the innocent little girl to have her be so hot. "But before you start. Perhaps you could come closer so that I may have a better view."

He could not keep him from being a little bit naughty to her. After all, he had needs like anybody else. What harm was there to look and maybe rub against each other a little? "I am quite impressed Mistress Granger. You seem to be very knowledgeable in this area. Perhaps you could be very useful with a love potion I am currently making." He wondered if he could use the experiment to have her do more... _nasty_...things for him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Smut…. As promised. But fairly light.

*****Hermione******

Hermione hid her blush at his words. What would Professor Snape think if he found out that she wasn't as experienced as her wanton behavior suggested? That it was the thought of him being the one to end her life as an untouched maiden is what spurred on her advances. Would he leave? Laugh?Well, she wasn't about to let fear get in the way of whatever was developing between her and Snape.

She did; however, want to move closer. Fishing her wand from her discarded dress, Hermione sent their scraps along with the plates and flatware to the kitchens. Now all that was left was the table. "A love potion you say?" She asked, not bothering to cover her breast as she inched her way up the table. Soon she was right in front of Severus, her legs spread, feet on his thighs.

"You never pegged me for the type. Tell me, what's so special about this love potion? What does it do?" She asked, slowly drawing down the straps of her bra. She knew he was watching her every movement, she could practically feel the barely constrained lust. But why did he insist on holding back? Her foot teased his inner thigh and the dildo lay at her side, still buzzing but forgotten at the moment.

*****Severus*****

Severus watched intently as she climbed on the table and spread her legs for him, resting her feet on his thighs. Despite himself, he grabbed her ankles and looked between her legs to watch what she was going to do next. One hand slowly traced her smooth legs, feeling her soft skin against his calloused hand. His breathing became slightly hitched as he stared at her perfect D-cup breasts. He bit his lip to try to refrain from touching them and suckling on her nipples.

"It is special because it undo's the effect of a love potion. They have become quite a menace and I want to have an end all be all potion that removes all effects of love." Her foot wandered, teasing his inner thigh which sent his cock twitching once again. He guided one of her legs to his cock, letting her petite feet touch his hardened bulge. "I suppose a better name would be unlove potion. I need someone of the opposite sex to help me with some things. Perhaps even experiment with the effects of a love potion so that I know which combination of ingredients work best. Some of the more powerful love potions make the drinker a sex slave and such things must be stopped. Therefore my potion needs to be quite powerful."

His hands slowly traced up from her ankles to her lower thighs. Her legs just seemed to go on forever. He was unsure how he was going to resist this much longer and started to wonder if this was such a good idea to suggest that she use the vibrator. 'Should he put an end to this?' he thought.

****Hermione*****

The hands on her legs warmed her. God, why did he insist on holding back? He obviously wanted her as much as she wanted him. Her legs parted wider as she listened to his explanation with growing interest. An unlove potion? Quite ingenious really. However in the back of her mind she wondered if it could be used for dark purposes. She didn't want to aid in the creation of a monster.

She grabbed the vibrator, sliding it between the valley of her breast and then back up to her lips, sucking it gently while her foot massaged his groin. "How do I know that I can trust you?" She questioned, removing the dildo with a 'pop'. "Who's to say you won't drug me and keep me as your personal sex slave?" Not that she would mind too terribly. She supposed there were worse things. She tilted her head, sliding the toy over her lace covered sex. She let out a shocked gasp as the vibration reached her. That combined with his dark, hungry eyes was a lethal combination.

*****Severus*****

Watching her play with the vibrator, Severus could not help but imagine his cock in its place. Her tits, her mouth, he wanted to fuck her so badly that he was gripping the chair till his knuckles were white. His foot was resting on his bulge, rubbing against it ever so slightly. He pushed himself against her foot, trying to get more friction out of this but it was nowhere close to what he desired.

"I suppose you do not know. There is always the risk of me feeding you the potion and then using you as I please. I could even do a memory charm after and you would forget it ever happened. I could fuck your tits, force myself into your mouth... _ **Without. You. Ever. Knowing.**_ But you can trust me. Perhaps you require something of me to trust me?"

He unzipped his pants and let his large magnificent cock out of its confines. "I suppose you must see me at my weakest." He grabbed hold of her small foot and pressed it against his cock, his breathing hitched. His hungry eyes observed her, trying to commit every single move of hers to memory. "We could try with less potent potions at first. Some lesser potions cause just specific traits in the subject. For example, one potion might make the subject love you and make the obedient to the letter while another makes them disobedient."

******Hermione******

She knew it was wrong for her to get wetter at the thought of him taking advantage of her, but the fact remained. She was. Hermione was thoroughly surprised when he decided to even the score and freed his cock. She could scarcely concentrate on his words. Such was her attention on his shaft. He was huge. A lot bigger than Vladimir. And with more girth. Hermione longed to wrap her mouth around it. Or better yet, her legs. Maybe she should just take him up on this love potion offer. He could use her and abuse her with his large member. She shivered, tugging her knickers aside and giving Snape full view of her glistening snatch.

"You're beautiful," she praised, dragging the pink cock up and down her moist center before shoving it inside and moaning. "Severus..." The first time she'd used his given name. But being filled with him watching had that effect. She placed a foot on either side of his shaft, stroking him as she would with her hands. "Perhaps we could try a few things..." Lust induced or not Hermione would trust him. She had before and she would now.

*****Severus*****

His huge cock almost jumped forth as he released it from his pants. The sight of her pussy was enough to make him want to use it in more ways than one. Hermione was bringing out a side of him that he did not know he had. Severus could not believe that she was already so wet. Was that him that did that to her?

His cock twitched as she called him beautiful. Her mere words were enough encouragement to move a mountain. When she moaned his name, he almost lost control of his actions. A part of him wanted to correct her, but considering how much he liked her using his name this way, he remained silent. She placed her feet on either side of his cock, rubbing him slowly.

A long moan escaped his lips. He started to stare at her wetness, as he felt his body tremble with pleasure. No woman had touched him like she did. "Good, I will make preparations." He took hold of her feet with his hands and started to guide her over his cock. He started to thrust against her feet, groaning loudly. Her feet were so soft and dainty that they felt amazing against his pulsing endowment. The way her vibrator entered her tight pussy, made him imagine burying his length into her. "Mistress Granger, I believe it wise that I will be present whenever you release. A master should make sure his student does it right."

*****Hermione*****

"Yes, Master," Hermione agreed, her own moans mingling with his. It was so intriguing and arousing to see Snape like this. Passionate. Unhinged. If only he were thrusting into her and not her feet. Still, she loved this moment. And she hoped it was only the tip of the iceberg. She wanted to see more of this man. To get to know his body. What made his cock twitch and what made him groan.

She pushed the dildo in and out, matching his speed. She wanted to cum when he did. Wanted to see what Professor Snape looked liked in the throes of an orgasm. "Ohhhh fuck..." She whimpered, her body arching. "I'm just thinking about how good you'd feel inside my pussy." She wanted him to snap. To urge to take her, right there. Right now.

And even if he didn't. Hermione wanted to burn the desire into his psyche.

******Severus*****

Hermione was slowly whittling him down with her alluring words. The way she called him master made a shiver run down his spine. It took all of his mental fortitude not to take her right here. He would have to make due with her small feet which was ecstasy in itself. The way her soles rubbed down his shaft was sending waves of pleasure through his body. He was sure that this would not be the last time they indulge in each other. Judging from her sexual libido, he was sure he would cave if she would tease him enough.

It had been quite long time for Severus. He could barely remember the last time he had sex. His lack of stamina was apparent in how fast he was getting to his orgasm. His entire body started to tense as he continued to fuck her feet. He stood up from his chair, and stepped between her legs, gripping his cock with his hand. Quick movements caused him to moan loudly as he screwed his eyes shut. His face contorted as he was struggling with the waves of pleasure that were ravaging his body. This woman was amazing. His seed shot out of him, covering Hermione's body with multiple lines. "Fuck..." He moaned with his mouth ajar. "Look what you did Mistress Granger. You made a mess. As my apprentice, it is your job to clean up."

*****Hermione****

Everything was so much more intense with Severus there. Having him watch her and use her feet as means for getting off was so hot. It wouldn't be long before Hermione went over the edge herself. After all, one could not be faced with so much heat and passion without exploding. And her entire body tensed, poised to combust.

And then he stood, his mighty cock gave great jerks as he shot his sperm all over her stomach and thighs. And that's when she came, hearing the expletive escape his mouth. She let out a high keening sound, his name rolling off her tongue. She panted, almost not hearing when he told her to clean it up. She knew he didn't mean by using her wand. "Yes Master," Hermione answered, her fingers finding the strips of semen with her fingers. She scooped it up, sucking on each coated digit.

" _Ohhhh you do taste good,_ " She groaned. Taking a deep breath, she reached for him. Her body leaning towards his as her hands found his still clothed torso. "Are you pleased Master Snape?" Hermione inquired, her lips hovering close to his.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Comments, questions and votes please! Thanks for those who have! I'm honestly glad you're all on this smutty ride with me.

*******Severus******

Still panting, Severus watched her eat his seed off her body. There was no doubt in his mind that this woman would not let him rest until he was fully satisfied. She told him how good he tasted, which was music to his ears. She leaned forward and started to run her hands up his chest, which caused him to frown a little bit. "Mistress Granger. I need you to clean me too. This is not the time to be selfish." His words were almost annoyed but dripped with sexual need. He was not done with his plaything.

With that, his hand ran through her luscious hair before gripping it. Even with his recent cumshot, he was still mighty turned on. The years of deprivation coupled with Hermione's sexy way of speaking had him not thinking straight. He forced her down to her knees in front of him as he sat back down in the chair. The tip of his flaccid cock still covered in his sticky liquid. "Clean your master." He commanded as he forced her lips against his cock. Before she even touched it, he moaned softly, the anticipation of the act being enough to cause his cock to twitch slightly. He could not wait to feel her lips around his thick member.

******Hermione*******

Hermione had zero problems with obeying him. She had long since wanted to get her mouth on him and now was her chance. She didn't speak, words were superfluous to this task. Especially given the way Severus moaned. It made her feel sexy and powerful.

Grasping the base, Hermione swirled her tongue around the tip of his penis. Sampling the sticky residue that coated his head. Her hand pumping him, in hopes that he'd leak a little more. And then she began to stuff his massive cock inside her mouth. Sucking and licking. She could feel him twitch at her actions and it pleased her greatly. Once all traces of stickiness was gone, Hermione stopped.

She grinned noticing how stiff he'd gotten. "All clean Master. How else may I serve you?" She offered, kissing the rigid member and giving him teasing nibbles. Hermione stomach tightened in desire. _Please_ , she wanted to say, _fuck me_.

********Severus******

With a delightful suckling sound, she cleaned his member of his semen, pumping him only to milk every last drop from him. When she started to stuff his length down her mouth, his cock hardened once again from her touch, twitching while she played with him. "Hermione..." he whispered, the filter that usually governed him breaking for just a moment. He had to regather his thoughts as she stopped, looking up at him with kisses and nibbles to his tip.

He had no reason for what he did next except for the building desire of her advances. He was sure he was going to regret this the next day, but in the moment, there was nothing to do but indulge. Gripping her hair tightly, he pressed her mouth down on his length, letting her swallow as much of his cock until she gagged under the pressure. "Mistress Granger, I need you to straddle my lap and grind that little pussy against me. Can you do that for me." He spoke through gritted teeth, the lust mixing with the anger he had for himself. This was no way to treat a Potion mistress, but why did it feel so right to him?

He pulled her from his cock with a loud plop. Only to press his hardened member into her mouth again, while moaning softly. He could not have imagined how good it felt to use her mouth. Her small little lips wrapping perfectly around his wide girth. The shame of using her like this was evident in his eyes, but he did not let it control him, instead, his lust had taken over.

******Hermione*****

Hermione was more than startled by his clear lust can the way he forced her mouth down over his cock. Not once but twice. And he wanted her to grind her pussy against him. But she loved the way her name sounded, it made her shiver. She moaned, giving him a few bobbs of her head, sucking his cock with book learned skill and sheer lust driven talent. It was evident that he enjoyed being pleasured by her mouth, but the thought of having his shaft near her mound... Merlin...

Hermione gave him one last lick before letting him go. His erection quite firm. Ready and waiting. She removed her soaked knickers, straddling his lap as he requested. His eyes gave away the fact that he was not used to letting go like this, but Hermione hoped to change that. The fabric of his trousers felt warm against her creamy, sun kissed skin. Hermione stroked his cheek, drawing his dark eyes to her deep honey ones. "Is this what you wanted, Master?" She asked, just as she ground her moist slit along his cock. Rocking her hips and moaning each time his cock grazed her clit. "Oooh Severus...I need you. Please fill my pussy Master Snape."

*****Severus*****

The woman gave him a tentative lick, her eagerness and lust was evident in her movement, heightening the enjoyment he was getting out of it. He very much enjoyed how she serviced him, not getting enough of her tiny mouth and hands. He could have had her edge him for eternity while moaning out his name. Her petite body started to straddle him on the chair, causing him to look up at the woman with the sultry voice. "Yes, this is exactly what I wanted." He admitted with need. His hands gently grabbed hold of her hips, holding her steady as she ground her moist slit against his throbbing cock.

She pleaded once more for him to take her, the question becoming harder and harder to resist. Her moist slit was slowly coating his cock, making it easier for her to rub along it. He felt his orgasm approach as every movement caused his cock to throb. He felt himself press against her every push, feeling the friction consume him. "Do not stop." He said through gritted teeth.

With his orgasm fast approaching and this slender body on top of him, he was running his hands to her breasts, taking hold of both of them. The D-cup breasts fit perfectly in his hand, her pert nipples grazing his calloused hand. "You better make sure I do not sully my robes or I will make you pay for it." His lust filled gaze accompanying his statement made it absolutely clear that he was not talking monetary value.

*****Hermione****

She didn't dream of stopping. Not when she could tell he was just as close as she was. If only the stubborn man would take her. Grinding against his cock was sweet torture. Yes, it got the job done, but it also built an ache within her only he could satisfy. She kept up the pace, arching as his large hands grasped her breast.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, unbearably close to the edge. She probably was going to soil his robes. A side effect of being so aroused. Her pussy was dripping with her nectar and it coated his shaft liberally. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, her hot breath on his cheek as she chased her orgasm. "Ohhh...Mmmmm...Severus, I'm gonna...oh fuck!"

She came with a soft cry, this time squirting a small amount. Bathing Snape in her juices. Her greedy pussy still grinding as she shuddered on his lap.

*****Severus****

Her constant grinding on his large cock was becoming too much for him. He could feel his entire body tense in response to her cry. His arms wrapped around her as her grinding was causing him to grunt loudly. Needy fingers ran across her back, trailing her spine as she moved on top of him.

"Ahhh.." With a loud moan of pleasure, his hot spunk erupted out of his tip, shooting lines of the sticky substance across his robes. Closing his eyes, his body started to relax, a sigh of relief crossing his lips that left him panting and satisfied. He leaned back against the backrest of the chair, trying to recuperate from their deed.

"You sullied my robes." He said pointedly, with closed eyes. "After I explicitly told you not to." It was not so bad considering that he could clean it quickly with magic, but it was the principal. She had gone against his wishes and temporarily sullied his robes. "I will have to think of a punishment for you. Now get off me." He stood up in the chair, looking at the poor woman who had just ridden him and given him the most pleasure in years. He towered over the little lady, "You are welcome to sleep in my bed. I wish to keep my apprentice close at all times."

*****Hermione*****

The way he stood up so abruptly made Hermione fall to the floor. A helpless puddle at his feet. His cold tone caused a different shiver to go through her body. Was that...it? Had she irrevocably screwed up? But she had thought... She scrambled to a kneeling position, about to apologize when he continued.

She was welcome to sleep in his bed. Well that was completely unexpected and incredibly sweet of him. "Thank you Master Snape," Hermione replied immediately. She could tell that this was indeed a special privilege. Even if she could not tell you exactly how she knew this. She stifled a girlish giggle, her body was relaxed from having came twice and the excitement for what lay ahead was reaching her brain.

"Should I grab my things then? Since we're leaving tomorrow?" Hermione questioned softly. She didn't want to be too presumptuous, but she hated feeling ill prepared and liked to plan things out. "I can clean up here and then be all yours for the rest of the night if you'd like? Just tell me your room number and I'll deal with the rest."

*****Severus*****

The tiniest of smiles came to his face as she thanked him. Truthfully, the only reason he had invited her to his bed was to make her happy. The way she beamed up told him that he was making the right decision even though his mind was protesting. "Grab your things and meet me in room 394. We leave in the morning." He helped her up by taking her by the hand and leading her. The adorable female was begging to be kissed and touched with those insanely sexy eyes. While he did invite her to sleep in his bed, he did not expect anything more from it. It certainly would be difficult given the morning wood he usually had and the extreme sex appeal she was showing, but Severus believed himself strong. Sure, she found him at a moment of weakness and exploited that fact, but next time he would be prepared.

Severus strode over to the door, stopping just as he pulled the door handle. His wand came out of his robes and he swung it, making his robe pristine again. "I like your hair long, Hermione. We must also discuss your wardrobe. I am sure we can find some more suitable clothes for an apprentice. Do you own any mini skirts?" Despite his best efforts, the perverted side still showed. While he tried to be above it all, the mere fact of having such a sexy, naked woman was difficult, but with it being Hermione, it was even worse. With that, he headed back to his room and waited for her.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione watched him leave, butterflies in her belly as she considered the last few hours of events. Severus Snape was so...sexy. The way he turned hot and cold at the drop of a hat was sure to keep Hermione on her toes. And the underlying sweetness...well, that would sweep her off her feet. Summoning her bathrobe, she tied it around her tightly before getting to work.

It didn't take long for Hermione to clean up her hotel room and pack her bag. Ah...the perks of being a witch. She may have looked odd in just a robe and heels, carrying a suitcase down the hall but Hermione didn't care. Severus- she liked to call him this in her head at least, had invited her to stay with him. She wondered what it would be like to lay beside him. To be immersed in his intoxicating smell. To finally see more of his body...

She knocked on his door, head tilted slightly as she waited. "I hope you didn't have to wait long, Master Snape," Hermione cooed when he opened the door. She didn't barge in but instead waited to be allowed to enter. Her eyes glued on his as she smiled warmly. "I thought we could discuss wardrobe more thoroughly back in England," she continued. "But for now I think I should just remain nude while I'm in your room, don't you agree?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Not much to say except thanks so much for your support!

****Severus*****

Severus opened the door to see Mistress Granger stand seductively in the doorway. She had not dressed herself, only throwing on a robe to cover herself for the journey through his room. His face of annoyance was coupled with his eyes which seemed to be full of hunger for her. "Yes, nude will suffice for the rest of the night." He closed the door behind her and started to work on her robes, pulling them away from her body and letting them drop onto the floor. A low growl rumbled out from him as he admired her figure. She was a beautiful woman and it seemed that with every second she seemed only more sexy to him. He was sure that her cooing and seductive voice was the culprit.

"I was about to retire to bed. Seeing as my new apprentice is now here. I suppose you may help me disrobe and get ready for bed." His intent was much more sexual than this, but he hoped that covering it in sexual innuendos and hiding it behind other activities absolved him from all responsibility. Thoughts of her lips against his cock resurfaced, met with a slight tremble that shot through his body. Hermione seemed more than willing to get dirty which is something he admired. While his mind was telling him to put a stop to their lewd activities, his body was reacting differently, her light teasing going a long way. "Once you have me undressed, you may sleep in my bed but I expect you to stay quiet and behave."

*****Hermione*****

Whatever annoyance that had caused the look on his face it was tempered with the lust that was clearly in his eyes. The low growl he gave after disrobing her was primal and it stirred her desire. Would he always have this power? To turn her on like a light switch? Yes, she couldn't wait to see what lay ahead. Severus was complicated, just like potions.

Perfect.

When he told her to help him get ready for bed she was more than a bit eager. She couldn't wait to view his body. She wanted to see if the rest was just as magnificent as his cock. Hermione hoped it was. It certainly appeared that way. At least from sitting in his lap and feeling his arms around her. But now was the moment of truth.

Wait, behave? She smirked, she'd have to disobey him. Again. He hands, reached for the buttons on his frock, a garment so familiar to her that it was almost surreal to be removing it. "And do you mean to match me clothing wise, Master?" Hermione purred, raising on her tiptoes so she could speak directly in Snape's ear, her naked body pressed against his still dressed form. "I have to admit, I'm aching to see you in all of your natural splendor."

*****Severus*****

She worked quickly to start unbuttoning his frock, his tall build standing straight as the naked woman was working on him with a smirk on her face. The smirk alone was driving him mad. "It is only natural to sleep naked." He answered her seductive tones that were cooed into his ear. While his demeanor was still steadfast and stoic, his body reacted to her naked form. Her petite body pressed against his body, causing a pressure to build in his loins. Severus was surprised that he did not have enough after what they had done just moments earlier. Perhaps it was a bad idea to suggest for her to undress him.

"Behave." He simply said, his scolding teacher voice coming to the forefront. While Severus was many things, at his core he was always a good and stern teacher. He grabbed her breasts with his hands, kneading them, before rubbing her nipples between his thumb and his index finger. "Which part of behave do you not understand?" Her breasts were incredible, just the right size and perfectly round and well shaped. Another grunt rumbled out of him, his body complaining that he was pushing her away.

Severus wanted nothing more than to let go and release his wild side. He imagined what it would feel like to bend her against the wall, fucking her until her body would give way. "Start heeding my words miss Granger or I will have to bend you over and spank you till you learn your lesson." He let go of her breasts, while a bulge was forming once again. Dammit.

******Hermione****

"Mmmmmmm," Hermione groaned, her knees temporarily giving put as soon as Severus started kneading her breasts. Those strong, skillful, calloused yet smooth fingers rolling her nipples between their digits. Her soft mounds being fondled in his large palms. Her head tilted to the side, her chestnut curls tumbling down over one shoulder. How could he expect her to behave under such conditions?

When he threatened to punish her smirk turned devilish. She gripped his open frock tightly, tugging it down. She had to get him naked. Now. She needed to feel his flesh. Hermione didn't want to behave. Where was the fun in that? "It's not that I don't understand, Master," She answered, having removed his frock and now working on his dress shirt. "I simply don't want to."

Her eyes met his as she rubbed against his growing bulge. "So go ahead and bend me over Master. Punish me, please." That last part was a whisper. She'd never imagined she go for something like this, but Professor Snape was just the sort of man she could submit to. Never mind that she was of the same rank. He had far more experience. And his very air was dominant. Yes, she would love for him to punish her. The harder the better.

******Severus****

His nostrils flared up at her insolence. Not only was she disobeying him, she was doing it on purpose, to rile him up. Miss Granger needed to learn a lesson. This was unacceptable and there was only one way to teach it to her. "You do not want to?" He asked, his voice raised in anger. Her tiny hand was still teasing his bulge, being the troublemaker that he never knew she was.

"I expected more from you Miss Granger." His strong arms grabbed hold of her wrists as he practically carried her over to the bed. Still partially clothed, Severus sat down at the edge of the bed and pulled her over his lap. He bit his lip, feeling pleasure from this that he should not have. "You made me hard again. I expect you to fix that mistake, but first, your punishment." His hand ran against her bottom, feeling the smooth skin of her ass cheeks. His hand grabbed hold of it, his fingers digging into the soft, pillowy skin of her butt.

The first blow from his palm was hard, and each one that followed was just as painful. He didn't spank her for pleasure...he spanked her to demean her, until her ass was bright red and swollen, the outline of his fingers welted over and over on her skin until he was exhausted, his breathing harsh and labored. "Now - You got anything to say and don't you dare lie to me?" He demanded, giving her one last strike of his palm to accent his words."Or are you ready to pleasure me with your mouth to clean up your mess?"

****Hermione*****

She expected it to hurt. Sure. That'd be just fine. She could handle a bit of pain. Even a lot. She was a war hero for Merlin's sake! What she did not expect was for it to hurt so much. Each blow stung. And not in a quick type of pain. No, this was the kind that was white hot at first and then flared. And he just...kept...spanking her. It was humiliating. Hermione cried, her face red with indignation and embarrassment. Just who did he think he was? She was supposed to be above this now. She wasn't his student anymore.

But by the end of it her ass hurt too much. She felt small, very small and ill prepared. And he wanted...he wanted her to suck him off after that? Hermione didn't feel like doing very much of anything save nursing her sore bottom. "I'm s-sorry... I-I don't know if I'm up for this," she stammered wiggling from his grasp.

He probably thought she'd done this type of thing before. It was silly to act so confident and sensual with him. Hermione knew that now. Snape was out of her league. No matter how much she wanted him. Or how bad. Besides, that really hurt her. She'd likely have bruises from this. A permanent lesson not to go above her limits. She fell from his lap, her salty tears blurring her sight.

*****Severus*****

Severus felt a pang of guilt across his chest. Seeing Hermione fall from his lap in a mess made him regret how rough he had been. He swallowed as he felt his a shiver through his back. He stood up, his eyes turning from anger to sorrow. "I..." He was lost for words after what had happened. It seemed that he was too caught up in the moment, anger had gotten the better of him and he was unsure if what he had done could ever be forgotten.

He leaned down and helped her to her feet. His touch a stark contrast from his previous actions. "Are you alright?" It was a phrase filled with irony. He had just spanked her bottom for being sexual with him. Yet here he was asking her if she was okay. "I am sorry..." He said softly, looking down at her sore bottom. "Merlin...I do not know what has gotten into me." Helping her up, he cupped her face in his hands, looking deep into the teary eyed woman.

"Forgive me… My temper had gotten the better of me." He said softly. He pulled her in, wrapping his long arms around her and let her nuzzle into his chest. While he wanted her to learn a lesson, he seemed to have gone too far. Inwardly he was just projecting, the lesson really was meant for him. He was too afraid to live his sexuality. To covet this young woman. To want to do so many things with her. And what that said about the kind of man he was. So his fear made him lash out at her, hoping that this would help him deal with his own.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: What to say, what to say….lol I'm surprised that there's actually a plot to this….

Hermione looked up with sad, confused eyes. So he hadn't meant to hurt her? She nuzzled his chest before pulling back and meeting his gaze. "Wait, before I forgive you I think we should talk about a few things." She could not in good conscience just go back to their agreement without making sure that something like this wouldn't happen again.

Fool me once...etc.

Hermione offered him a small smile before forging ahead. "Look, there's something you should know. Something personal about me that affects how we proceed from now on. Despite what my confidence and demeanor may portray, I'm a virgin Severus. And while I'm not completely ignorant of sex; I'm not completely experienced either." She let that sink in for a moment, hoping he wouldn't end things because of it. Because she wanted him. Not just to be her first, but she found that she was genuinely interested in Severus Snape. "I want to continue. But I can't if you're gonna keep hurting me. A little pain is fine, but I need to know that you'd stop if I asked you to," Hermione clarified.

******Severus*******

Severus eyes frowned as she told him that she was a virgin. It surprised him considering the sheer sexuality that was coming from her. He would have never guessed that behind all this sexy facade was a completely blank slate. It all started to make sense now. She was only using him to get off and learn? Severus did not really know what to think of this new revelation. How could he take the little girls virginity? It would need to be shared with someone special, not her professor from long ago.

"I understand. I will refrain from hurting you." Her behavior had scared him of himself. He could not believe how much he enjoyed spanking her. He was unsure when he crossed the line, but during the spanking there was a point were it became less about punishing her and more about pleasuring him. "I believe we should go to bed. This has been a terrible idea from the beginning." The fact that she was a virgin was the nail in the coffin. Now it felt even more wrong to use her sexually. He did not want her first experience to be with a grumpy, old man like him.

Helping her with the shirt. He got bare before her. The years had been good to his body, revealing leanly muscled arms and a pale, chiseled chest. With that, he crawled into the bed, keeping to the right on the queen sized bed. It was not enormous and some body contact was inevitable. "You may join me. I like having you close." He said softly, hoping she still felt safe enough to be with him, if only for tonight.

*****Hermione****

A terrible idea?

Hermione couldn't even admire the toned body her former professor revealed. No, her mind was focused on his declaration. Well benediction, was more like. She wanted to cry, but that wouldn't help anything. She knew she shouldn't have told him. No one wanted to be with the little virgin. It probably reaffirmed his every reluctant thought. She slid into the bed with him, his latter words confusing her. Did he or did he not want her? Hermione pressed her luscious, youthful, nude form against his purring, "I like being close to you too." She caressed his arm, "How can this be a terrible idea? You and I can only benefit from this alliance. Don't see my virginity as a drawback, but an added bonus."

Hermione leaned up to make sure her lips brushed his ear as she delivered her last attempt. "Imagine how much sweeter it'll be when you finally plunge that massive cock into my tight, virgin pussy. You'll be the only man that's ever had the pleasure and you'll be my first. Forever unforgettable."

****Severus****

Her words were like sweet honey to him. Plunging his cock into her sounded almost too good. She was like the little devil on his shoulder that was whispering bad ideas into his ear. Her soft body was pressing against him, which he embraced. While it was difficult to be so close to her, Severus decided that he could watch and touch without taking her virginity.

"I am sorry Hermione, I will not be taking your virginity. That right is deserved for someone you care more deeply about." While it would be so easy to sink into her, it didn't feel right to do so. This young woman deserved a young man, not a older teacher. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. "Now sleep, tomorrow will be a lot of work. I will still help you and you will still be my apprentice. We must also go through your wardrobe and see if we can find something appropriate for an apprentice."

His hands could not help but wander to her butt, pulling her in close as his cock was pressed between their bodies. "Sleep well." He said softly, closing his eyes to try to get some shuteye. It was difficult considering the hot body that was pressing against him, but he needed to be strong for both of them.

*****Hermione****

He wouldn't take her virginity. Didn't think he deserved to. And to Hermione his words were a double edged sword. Yes, she had always had a far more romantic vision of losing her virginity. That she'd be in love and in a committed relationship when it happened. But she never had luck with that. Besides, she found him charming, intriguing, intelligent and alluring. The kind of man who when or if his mind ever changed, Hermione would be ready and willing. Because being with him was special in a different, unpredictable kind of way. But she wouldn't pressure him. She didn't want to seem too desperate and eager. So Hermione did as Snape said, closing her eyes and falling asleep in his warm, strong arms.

The next morning Hermione was greeted by Severus's rather stiff member poking insistently in her belly. She smiled, kissing his chest as her small hands stroked his cock. They had an interesting morning ahead of them, might as well start it off right. So Hermione slinked under the covers to wrap her plump lips around his shaft, sucking slowly.

*****Severus*****

Eventually, Severus fell asleep. It was a long and hard struggle to fall asleep like this but he managed after shutting out the fact that she was lying naked beside him. Besides the fact that he was horny, he really enjoyed lying next to her. It felt good to have some company in his bed and he welcomed Hermione in his strong grip.

The next day, Severus was still in deep sleep. He had a big erection from the constant friction that was applied to his cock during the night. His hard shaft was pressing against her stomach causing it to tingle. Thankfully, Severus had been too asleep to notice. However, that soon changed as Hermione's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. Even in his sleep, he moaned out. His eyes slowly adjusting to the sun streaming in through the window.

Another moan followed, and he was feeling an amazing sensation under the sheets. He felt his cock twitch as it was wrapped in the confines of something extraordinary. He looked down and saw a head poking out under the covers. 'This is the best way to wake up' he thought as another moan threatened to leave his mouth. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, fearful that any sudden movements or words would make her stop working his cock. After the night with her, he really needed this to get through the day.

*****Hermione*****

When he began to moan Hermione knew that Severus was waking up. And since he hadn't asked her to stop immediately she could only assume he didn't mind her abnormal wake up method. Hermione inwardly grinned, knowing that he was likely already awake but was pretending to still be asleep. It didn't matter to her just as long as he felt good.

She didn't tease this time. Hermione went straight for the jugular. Fondling his balls as she swallowed his cock. Inch by delicious inch. She moaned, sending the vibrations down his shaft, as her tongue lapped at the bit of precum oozing out the tip. Scrumptious. She'd probably never tire of having him like this. He was huge and his moans made her feel like she'd just invented the greatest potion in history. Her hands scratched along his thighs and rubbed his flat, toned abs as she continued to suck him hard, eager to feel him shooting down her throat.

*****Severus*****

Failing to have anything to hold on to, Severus gripped the sheets as she worked on him like a goddess. Moans were broken up by shaky breaths and grunts as she sucked on him. His whole body tensed up from the satisfying pleasure she gave him. He felt that he was starting to approach his climax, this woman knowing exactly what to do to give him ecstasy. He would never tire of her mouth working him.

With few bobs on his cock, Severus came. His muscles all but relaxed as he exploded into her mouth. He seed hit the back of her mouth as his body trembled under her touch. "Ahhh..." He threw his head back against the sheets, trying to recompose himself after the delicious display. He absolutely adored that she was taking initiative like this and making him cum. It showed that she really cared about pleasing him. His cock twitched a few times before her as he pulled open the blanket and looked down at the sexy lady.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was elated when he finally came, that burst of seed shooting in her mouth. She swallowed. At first reflexively and then with purpose as she thought about how great Severus tasted. She licked him clean, a sultry smile on her lips when he pulled back the sheets. "Good morning, Master Snape."

Carefully she slid her nude body over his, kissing his chest. Licking his nipples and biting them slightly before moving up to his neck. She pressed kisses all the way to his cheek but stopped, not kissing his mouth. That was another thing he hadn't granted her. A kiss. And it was something Hermione wanted just as much.

****Severus****

Even after his cum shot into her mouth, he looked down to see a sexy sight. Hermione was swallowing every last drop of his seed and then licking him clean. Severus could not help but smile at the sight of Hermione looking up at him. The innocent little girl had done well to please him. He would not mind waking up like this every morning. "Good morning Mistress Granger." He said quietly, looking at her kiss his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her as she made it to his mouth. Looking to the side with his usual stern eyes, there was a hint of kindness in them. "You swallowed everything. Good girl." He praised, brushing his calloused hand against her soft cheek. "I am glad I invited you to sleep in my bed."

*****Hermione****

Hermione nuzzled her cheek against his hand. The softening of his eyes not missed by her. She was wearing him down. The cold man of her childhood slowly warming. Or at least, unveiling his true nature. "I'm glad you invited me. It felt good to be in your arms. I didn't have any nightmares." She turned her head to kiss his hand and then she settled in close.

"May I, request a kiss as a reward Master Snape?" She asked shyly. He could turn her down. Just as he had with the whole virginity issue and Hermione had to admit it would be a blow to her ego. Plus the curiosity was getting to her. She wanted to feel his lips on her own. To tap into all of that hidden passion. If only he'd let her.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You know, as smutty as this will be, I'd like to think there's some real story here too. Read, enjoy, vote and comment! Also, I, of course, do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: For those uncomfortable, confused, sensitive and whatever else you might be feeling people: Yes, 'daddy' can mean 'father,' but we also use the word to indicate when someone is the boss, in charge, a protector, or doing a good job. That's usually the meaning women are going for in the bedroom. It's a lot more common than you'd think. I know it seems wrong given the age difference but I wanted to explore that very idea.

*****Severus*****

It was rather kinky to think that just moments ago her full lips were wrapped around his cock. He wanted to show her how to please a man, slowly turning her into his own personal woman. The more he thought about it, the more he thought how wrong it was. He looked at her with his stern eyes as she asked him for a kiss. "Mistress Granger, I do not believe that would be appropriate." Truthfully he really wanted to, but he could not rob her of a kiss as well. He already robbed her of so much, surely she did not want to kiss a man like himself.

Seeing her visibly deflate at his rejection, his inner soft side felt bad for saying no to her. He felt like he needed to give her the hope, the possibility of something in the future, even if he had no intention of actually going through with it. "Perhaps if you do something truly astonishing I might consider it." His hand trailed down her back, feeling her soft skin. Thinking about the spanking, he felt like he was using her for his own gratification. Like his personal sex toy. He felt both excited and sick at the same time. "It's about time we start getting ready to head back to England Mistress Granger."

*****Hermione*****

No kiss. At this point Hermione wondered if she should get used to being disappointed by him. She turned away from him. Unable to face this man that constantly rejected her. Why was she even here? Was his help with research really enough to endure this? Appropriate. Was anything that happened between them appropriate? And he wanted something astonishing on top of that?

Bastard.

She should just quit right now. Honestly who could blame her? Hermione owed this man nothing and her fascination with him would go away eventually right? Then again she was pretty invested in what this thing forming between them could be. She couldn't abandon that now. "I agree Master Snape," Hermione replied rolling out of bed.

She would have suggested showering together but Snape's rejection stung more than she let on. Instead she padded into his bathroom, grabbing one of the washcloths and stepped into the shower. The water only took a brief moment to reach the desirable temperature and Hermione sighed as the water poured over her body. The perfect mask for her tears. She just hoped Snape couldn't hear.

******Severus*****

Hermione seemed upset. Her lovey dovey expression had all but cleared away, replaced by a coldness that he dreaded. She rolled out of bed, leaving Severus alone and regretful. Severus stood up from the bed, waiting his turn as she showered. However, the faint sound of crying soon caught his attention. A deep sigh rumbled out from him.

Despite himself, he stepped into the bathroom, seeing Hermione bare in the shower. Without a word, he stepped into the shower with her, embracing her from behind. The water ran down their bodies as he kissed her neck. She was such a beautiful young lady. A woman that should never be crying. He did not say anything nor did he kiss her, but he was there for her.

Turning her around in his arms, he took her wash cloth from her and started kneeling down. His hand ran the washcloth up her slender legs, washing her tiny body as he did. He could not help but get hard at the display of the trickling water running down her perfect flesh. "Would you like me to clean inside?" He asked her, his expression stoic and serious.

*****Hermione*****

With her wet curls hanging down her back, Hermione huddled close to the wall of the shower for support. Her salty tears mingling with the spray coming down from the shower head. She was trying to reconcile her growing admiration with the reality that he didn't want her in that way. Perhaps it was her youth, or her sex that made Hermione develop such tender feelings for her former professor. Bt surely their magnetic attraction had to mean more than just…..sex. But then again, people had casual encounters all the time? Why would Severus Snape automatically be different? Hermione knew the answer even without having to think about it for long: It's because she wanted him to be, different that is. She created this romantic figure in her head which coupled to her lust and their natural chemistry left a recipe for disaster. More tears fell at that realization.

Having his arms wrap around her was a complete shock. And she hated the way her body readily swooned in his grasp. The kiss to her neck made her shiver. But a gasp erupted from Hermione's lips when he turned her around and started washing her. Was this an apology? Pampering her? Showing such...softness. No. She knew better than that. It was a distraction. A calculated move to keep her attached to him. To keep her submissive. Trapped. But she still accepted. Integrity be damned when he asked to clean inside Hermione could only let out a shaky, "Y-Yes." She wanted him, whatever piece he was willing to give her.

*****Severus*****

Running his hands up and down her legs, he soon gave attention to her little pussy. He planted a kiss just above her mound, while lathering up his hands with soap. Then he placed them against her ankles and slowly traced her inner thigh until he got to her treasure."Let daddy help you." He did not know why he said that, but it felt oddly apt. His soaped up finger ran between her pussy lips, tracing her slit until they culminated at her clit. With his thumb, he rubbed it a few times, looking up at this woman that had conquered his mind and heart.

He pushed her gently against the bathroom wall, before spreading her legs for him. "You are so dirty, Hermione." He kissed her clit, raising one of her legs to give him easier access to her core. His tongue started to flick at her little nub as his hands grabbed hold of her ass. He used them to push her against him, giving him the needed resistance to plunge his tongue between her slit. He twirled it around her, the need to taste her sweet nectar was strong. She tasted so good and he wanted nothing more than to please her. After what she had done to wake him up, he owed her that much. "Cum for me, little girl, make me proud." He managed between slurping away at her core.

******Hermione******

Let Daddy help you...

That was the beginning of her undoing. Such a provocative statement. An unexplored dynamic. But Hermione shivered all the same. And she let out a little moan when Severus's thumb began to rub her clit. His mysterious dark eyes regarding her. The noise of the shower blocked out by the tension in this moment.

And then she was against the cool tile, legs spread. Vulnerable to his touch. His kiss. Which she yearned for the most. And she smiled when he used her given name. Hermione never sounded so melodic than at that moment. But that smile transformed into an 'o' of pleasure as he plunged his tongue in her pussy.

It seemed the flexing muscle was just as talented as his hands. Hermione's fingers dug into his inky tresses as she writhed from his mechanisms. "Oh...yes..." She moaned as his tongue worked it's own brand of magic. And when he called her "little girl". Well that was it. "Yes daddy, I'll make you proud," Hermione promised. She came, body trembling. A soft cry of his name escaping her mouth.

******Severus*****

Hearing her call him daddy, did all sorts of strange things to his stomach. He felt butterflies as he breathed a shaky breath. Hermione came hard in his hands, holding her steady as her body trembled. The way she came was almost melodic to him. He could have spent ages pleasuring her, for the mere sound of her moans and the way she reacted to his touch was enough for him.

He stood up, straightening his back as his hands wrapped around her tiny frame. "You have made me very proud." He said, holding her steady in her throes of pleasure. He felt the strong need to plant a kiss on her cute lips, but hesitated. He did not want to take it away from her. "I believe Daddy has cleaned you properly now." He managed, a slight blush on his cheeks. Severus was not a man to get flustered easily, but this woman was proving to be one that had a knack for it. "I think it is important to clean each other regularly, much like you did to wake me up."

He could barely believe the words coming out of his mouth. He was in denial, trying to justify what he was doing to her. Somehow, he did not care. He loved every second of it and nobody was going to take that away from him. He had spent too long being miserable. He deserved this. He deserved her. "Whenever you wish to help me clean, please feel free to do so." He brushed one of her wet strands of hair out of her face, licking his lips as the temptation to kiss her was become unbearable. But to kiss her would be to engage in a level of intimacy he wasn't sure he was ready for yet. It was so…..personal. A kiss went beyond sex and gratification. It was more than that. So, instead of kissing her, he stepped out of the shower to resist, starting to dry himself off by with a flick of his wand.

****Hermione*****

Hermione squeezed her thighs together as she thought about how good it felt to have Severus eating her pussy. Yes, she agreed. They definitely had to "clean" each other often. But what about this "Daddy" thing? Why did calling him that make her insides warm and gooey? And did she detect a faint blush on his cheeks?

Such a complicated man.

She followed him out of the shower, toweling her body dry instead of her wand. That always felt unnatural to Hermione. Besides, it gave her time to think. She had been moments away from ending this and now she was in even deeper. Funny how that happens. But Severus Snape was an intoxicating individual. She couldn't let him go easy. She didn't want to.

"Would you like to choose what I wear today Daddy?" She asked while she walked to her suitcase and sat it on the bed. Hermione wanted to test out this new territory and learn the extent to which they would take this form of play. She was excited. Each moment with Severus promised to be another layer of this sensual, dark, yet caring, beneficial bond they created.

*****Severus*****

Walking back into the bedroom, Severus rummaged through his luggage for a new robe to wear. Naturally this robe was also black, much like all other clothing which was packed neatly in his suitcase. He heard her walk back into the room, her supple body still tingling his lust. He thought he would never get tired of this. The words that she said next surprised him and caused his cock to twitch in his pants. Dress her?

"I would love to, little one." He replied, taking a long look at her. The play that they have adopted turned him on beyond belief. Every time she called him Daddy, brought him closer to take her on the spot. He slowly strode over to her luggage, kneeling down to take a look at what she had. "We might need to update your wardrobe soon. These skirts are way too long. You should not hide your legs. They are beautiful. However these pants will at least show the shape" He picked out a gray sweater black leggings.

"Here, this will suffice until we make it back and we can get you some outfits fit for an apprentice of mine." He did not include any panties or bra, wanting easy access to his little girl. "Daddy will take good care of you." Sitting down on the edge of the bed with her clothes in hand, he looked up at her with a hint of a smile. "Come here, little one. Sit on Daddy's lap so that I can dress you." This entire play they had gotten into was massively turning him on, which was evident by the erection he was already sporting again. It was throbbing hard, craving her touch.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione felt an odd sense of pleasure at being called "little one". It made no sense, since a large part of her wanted Snape to recognize that she was all grown up. But this was different. Hearing the affection in his tone as he addressed her. The privilege of calling him "Daddy". Well she felt supremely protected and cared for. And she could see that he enjoyed it just as must.

She gave him a bright smile and sat on his lap. His erection did not go unnoticed and she rubbed him through his pants. "Thank you for the compliment, Daddy. The skirts are long because I feared anything too short would not help me gain the respect of the older masters and mistresses. But I'll do anything to make you happy."

With that said, she allowed herself to be dressed. Shifting when the occasion called for it. She noticed that he didn't choose any underwear and smirked. Hermione always felt naughty whenever she went without under garments. Once she was dressed, she placed an innocent kiss on his cheek, "I guess the plane is next. We'll have to checkout of the hotel. Did you want to...um, be seen with me?" Hermione asked shyly.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Just want this story to go the way I'm picturing it in my mind… Also smut so….yeah….

****Severus*****

Hermione's light touch over his pants did not go unnoticed. He rather enjoyed when she took initiative. She was slowly eating at his walls, causing him to be more open and loving towards her.

He took his time dressing her in the outfit, running his hands against her skin, before pulling the clothes over her. Even covered, his calloused hands ran across her skin, feeling every crevice of her body. "It is fine, we may walk together. There is nothing wrong with us working together." He motioned for her to get up, feeling her ass on his cock was an amazing feeling. He almost had to have her now, but he could because they had to catch a plane. "You made Daddy hard again." He smirked, getting up and giving her a small hug. "You are so naughty." He whispered in her ear. With that, they got ready, doing their finishing touches and started heading to the airport.

There was only one flight to England that day, so it was not a huge coincidence that they were taking the same one. They went through security and boarded the plane, lifting off towards their home. He felt it quite nice to go back home for Severus hated traveling. They sat down in the plane, having taken seats directly beside each other. There were two seats on either side of the plane with a 3 seat middle. The pair took two seats in the back, wanting to have a little privacy.

After lift off, Severus gently placed one hand on her thigh. He liked to have a hold on what was his, claiming her as his own. "I am thinking we can touch down and rest for the day. Tomorrow we can do some research but only after I buy you some proper outfits. I want to be able to have easy access to you, in case my little girl gets dirty again."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione tried to think of anything but the delicious secret between her and Professor Snape. Yes, she would be his apprentice. And he would give his guidance on her cure for Lycanthropy. But beyond all that, she was his little girl. And he was her Daddy. And no one could take that from them. The reality of this strange yet very much welcome relationship made Hermione wet. Her bare pussy rubbed against the cotton fabric of her leggings and she sighed. This flight was three hours long and she would have to be on her best behavior. Or would she?

"Yes Daddy, I like the idea of rest," she whispered lest anyone hear them. The plane was cold so she lifted up the armrest that separated them and snuggled close. His hand on her thigh was strong and Hermione knew he was claiming her. The dominant stance thrilled her. Still feeling cold she requested a blanket from the stewardess, who smiled and returned with one quickly. The navy fabric was large enough to cover them both and also hide a multitude of sins.

"Will I be staying with you Daddy, or commuting?" She asked, sliding her own hand to his thigh. The blanket shielding her movements. "We could always shop today. I know a great place we can get clothes and whatever else you'd like to see me wear," Hermione purred. The muggle mall had both clothing and lingerie stores and there was no telling what sort of fun they could have.

*****Severus******

"There is no point in having my little girl commuting when she could be staying with me. I like having you close." He squeezed her thigh, accenting his last word. He felt her hand on his own thigh, instinctively parting his legs for it. "If there is a shop you know, then perhaps we can swing by it on the way back. Fetch you a few outfits that suit you better in my company." His stern expression filled with lust as he gazed at her.

His hand on her upper thigh, slowly slid down to her inner thigh, working its way to her core. "See. Now your wardrobe is in the way for Daddy." He teased, biting his lips. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close so that the sides of their bodies were touching. He had a firm grip on her thigh as it traveled up her leg between her legs. He leaned close to her ear, whispering softly "We should stop before I will make your leggings wet. It is so hard because Daddy wants you like to rest your head in Daddy's lap instead?" He asked, every single word oozing with lust. He wanted her mouth even if they were in a filled plane. It was either this or take her in the toilet, which he was actively debating. Severus was starting to lose his grip. He shook his head to himself, trying to withstand the lust that threatened to consume him.

*****Hermione****

Daddy wants me, Hermione thought, smiling at the implications given by such a phrase. He wants her physically close. Like last night in his arms. Sexually. And maybe, hopefully- emotionally close. Because the care in his eyes that couldn't be fake right? Her heart hoped it wasn't. The hand on her thigh was torture and Hermione was regretting his choice in clothing. Even her long skirts would be preferable. They could bunch them up... Biting back a groan of frustration she swept her hand up his thigh. Massaging the bulge she found there. "I want you too, Daddy," she admitted breathily.

She noticed how his eyes darkened in lust, she could hear it in his voice. And he wanted her to..."rest" her head in his lap? Hermione looked to the other passengers. They weren't paying any attention to the back. And even if they were, Hermione found it wonderfully naughty. "Yes, Daddy. It's a long flight and I want to be comfortable," she answered in a soft voice.

Slowly, she lifted the blanket, her hand working on freeing his cock. This was dangerous. They could get in trouble for things like this. But that's what made it so hot. Her head dipped below the blanket, making her surroundings a lot darker. But she could see his shaft winking at her and she gave him a slow, timid lick. Continuing to lick his hard cock before finally taking him in her mouth.

****Severus****

Severus took a deep breath as Hermione crept under the blanket. Her head fell into his lap, feeling the kinkiness of the situation catching up to him as he looked at the other passengers within eyesight. "Good. I hope you are comfortable." He said in hushed tones. Her tongue ran from his base to the tip of his cock, causing him to twitch in pleasure. Severus let out a particularly shaky breath. This woman was making him do things he did not know he was capable of. He loved every second of it.

It was a strange to keep a straight face. He wanted to bite his lip and groan in pleasure, but that would be very bad in this crowded plane. He leaned his head towards the window, trying to not give away what they were doing by the lewd expressions he was making. He had his eyes closed and was gasping, his mouth ajar as she took him in. He was so hard for her, his cock firm and hard, yet oddly soft to the touch as well.

Running one hand down under the blanket, he stopped her by grabbing hold of her head. He needed her to slow down or else he was going to be unable to contain his excitement. "Slow. Daddy can't cum, but you may play with your little toy until we arrive. My own little lap pet. When we arrive, Daddy is going to play with you." A soft growl escaped his lips as his cock was begging for more. This was going to be a long flight. If she was only a little to rough or if she edged him to well, he would have to cum and be forced to make all the muggles on this plane forget.

****Hermione******

Hermione was tempted to go against his wishes. To suck his cock hard and fast. To force him to cum in her hot little mouth. But then she remembered the last time she disobeyed him and shuddered. Even if he promised not to hurt her again, it was best not to provoke him. Especially since she wanted her Daddy to play with her later.

She stopped and released him, licking her lips. They had time. Hermione could go slow. She could savor this moment. Grinning she went back to her light licks. Tasting his skin. The clean, yet mild flavor of his cock mixed with her saliva. Hermione nuzzled his base, the fine hairs tickling her nose. He smelled good. Like his regular scent combined with something strong and masculine.

She kissed his suede like skin. Admiring how he could be hard and soft all at once. There was a tingling in her core and once again she ached to be filled. Time. In time Severus would see that he was perfect for her. The perfect man to be her first. In the meantime she would take her time and play. Like a good little girl.

****Severus*****

Severus relaxed, both visibly and mentally as she pulled her tight little mouth from his cock. He was close to cumming and he did not want to deal with the aftermath of moaning loudly in the airplane. They were just coming from the conference so there was bound to be someone they know on this plane. The sensations he felt against his cock felt incredible. He let out a relieved sigh, which halfway through turned to a soft moan. Thankfully it was soft enough that nobody outside of the pair could hear it.

Having her please his cock like this was all sort of kinky. He lifted the blanket for a moment to get a good view of Hermione licking lightly against his length. It felt amazing how she served him, edging him on with nothing but her tongue. "You are such a good little girl, Hermione." He whispered, placing the blanket back over her. A tiny whimper came upon him after suppressing a particularly sexy lick against the frenulum of his cock. "Careful. If you continue like that, you gonna make Daddy cum."

The small licks she was giving him slowly brought him to the edge. After enduring her sexy tongue for some time, he could not take it any longer. He needed to release his seed, he had to. "Okay...Daddy...Daddy is really close now. Just make it quick and don't spill any of Daddy's cum. Go on." He bit his lip, bracing himself for the orgasm that was about to hit him like a truck. He was beginning to realize how perfect this woman was for him. She satisfied him both physically and mentally. He could not get enough of her.

******Hermione*****

All she had ever wanted to do was please him. As a student in his potions class in the dungeons of Hogwarts. And now, as his apprentice and little girl. His opinion had always mattered most. And when Snape lifted the cover to get a look at her licking his penis she smiled. A thrill traveling down to her pussy when he called her a good little girl. Odd, she definitely felt bad in that moment.

She kept up her teasing. Taking mental notes when his cock would twitch. A signal that what she'd done, he found especially pleasing. And she repeated it until finally he gave in. Hermione grinned, congratulating herself as she placed the tip in her mouth and sucked. Hard. Inch by inch she took him in her mouth. Eager to pull him over the edge. Her moan was muffled by his thick cock in her mouth. But she knew he would know what it meant. Her hands squeezed his thigh as if to say, 'Cum for me Daddy. Fill your little girl's mouth.'

He must have gotten the message because his hot sperm hit the back of her throat soon after. Hermione swallowed greedily, ensuring that not a drop would spill. Her tongue actively swirling to catch every drop. And then she slipped from under the blanket, her head resting on his chest. Dainty hands placing a soft shaft back in his pants. "Would you like to know how you taste Daddy?" She whispered, slightly out of breath herself. It had gotten hot under that blanket.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Read, comment, and enjoy!

*****Severus*****

Severus leaned back, ready to be taken by this hot female. Once Hermione got the go ahead, it only took a few moments before she started to suck on his tip. He had to use all of his willpower not to curse as she started to suck eagerly on him. Her moan around his cock send vibrations through it, her hand squeezing his tie, sending him over the edge. His entire body quaked as he felt his hot juice shoot out of him into her warm little mouth.

While his breathing was irregular, his composure made sure that he did not moan. Instead there was a few seconds when he shot where he held his breath and he could have sworn that the time had stood still. He nearly collapsed in the chair. He felt all of his muscles turn to jelly after his cum shot into her. "Good girl.." he whispered, looking down to see her come up and rest her head on his chest. Her small petite hands worked to put his cock back into his pants.

She asked if she would like to taste himself, to which he frowned. She was still fishing for that kiss which he said would never come. It was not like he did not want to kiss her, but he had his reasons for keeping it mostly sexual and not romantic. He did not think he was good enough for her. He placed his finger on her lips, shaking his head at her. "Not going to happen, little one." Fearing that she might be sad or hurt, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her nose. "A kiss is more romantic and should be with someone special. Someone you're in a real relationship with."

****Hermione*****

"You're special to me," Hermione whispered, the longing in her voice clear. Even so she pulled away from his chest. Distancing herself. Hermione knew she should give it up. The begging. It would only serve to annoy him. And every rejection hurt worse. He wouldn't fuck her or kiss her. Both acts he considered himself unworthy of participating in. And yet, he seemed open to everything else.

It was maddening. He was maddening! Hermione huffed, not facing him for the remainder of the flight. They had roughly less than an hour left and Hermione needed to cool down. Having him say no was like having a weight placed on her chest. And she vaguely wondered if there was something wrong with her. Was she not pretty enough? Smart enough? Sexy enough? What about her was so inferior that she couldn't draw this man closer? That she couldn't get him to relax his guard?

She didn't cry. Now wasn't the time or place. And she had more integrity than that. But Hermione was sad. Even if she was still his little girl she would always know that she wasn't enough. That her charms only extended so far. And that, unlike her, his heart was not touched by their interactions. She was the only fool that was slowly falling for Snape.

And falling asleep too.

****Severus*****

As Severus expected, the fact that he would not kiss her caused the female to visibly deflate. He gave him the silent treatment for the rest of the flight. Unlike some, Severus embraced the silence, perfectly happy with the silent treatment she was giving him. Part of him felt a little sad that she was angry at him but he was sure that this would pass.

When she fell asleep he looked over and waited a little longer, before leaning over to her. His lips met hers, slowly caressing hers as they met for a kiss. He could not resist, but he waited until he thought she was asleep so that it did not rob her of anything. Her lips tasted better than anything he could have imagined. He only held it a few moments, parting from her for the fear of her waking up or the other passengers seeing the pair. Looking at her so innocently sleeping in the chair, he could not help but wonder how he could ever say no to his little girl.

The rest of the flight went on uneventful. They headed out of the airport and drove to the muggle mall that she guided them to. Severus looked extremely out of place in the small clothing store. He looked around at the articles of clothing, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He held up a skirt and showed it to Hermione. "This is something I had in mind." He gave her the outfit and smiled. "Feel free to pick a few out yourself and then meet me in the changing room."

****Hermione****

She knew the silent treatment was childish, but she had hoped it would force him to think about how she felt. Hermione remembered her mother doing something similar to her father. While Mr. Granger had certainly enjoyed the quiet, he confessed that his mind often wandered back to his wife. She hoped it would be the same in her case. Hermione knew Severus would enjoy the quiet. She just believed he also cared enough about her to have her silence interrupt his thoughts.

And frankly, that nap was needed. She woke up feeling refreshed and a slightly less angered by the kissing incident. Although the disappointment lingered. But not enough to take away the fin of shopping! Hermione fought a giggle as she considered Severus's austere presence in the store. All that black a far cry from the girly atmosphere. Although Snape did get a few longing looks cast his way. It made Hermione glare at the women possessively.

The outfit he chose was scandalous. But Hermione begun to see where his "head" was at and she selected accordingly. Choosing a few pieces that matched his taste and then selecting far more modest attire for day to day. Smirking at the indecent outfits she hurried to the dressing room.

****Severus*****

Severus watched her slip into one of the dressing rooms with the newly acquired outfits. He could not wait to see her in them. Not wanting to wait, he slipped into the same dressing room when nobody was watching. He drew back the curtain behind him, towering over the cute female. "Let Daddy help you dress." He said with seductive tone."I can already tell you now that we will not be buying the suit." He was referring to the very posh, all white power suit Hermione picked up. It would look great, but it definitely covered too much. His hands grabbed the seam of her top, pulling it over her head to reveal her bare breasts to him. He leaned down as ran his tongue over one of them, tasting her feminine side. "You taste so good, little girl." He wrapped his hot mouth around her nipple, sucking eagerly at her pert little projection. He left it with a plop, looking deep into her eyes.

Next he worked on her leggings, sliding them off of her smooth, slender legs. "Look at that, you have made Daddy all excited." He motioned down to his bulge. "Which outfit would you like to try on first?" While she was deliberating, his hand traced down between her legs, checking if she was already wet for him. Sadly, the curtain behind then did little to muffle the sound in the cabin. He wished to have her right now against the mirror, but was unable to for fear of getting caught. Instead he had to make due with teasing and getting teased and build up the desire he would unleash tonight. "I hope you will be sleeping in Daddy's bed tonight. I have a few games I would like us to play."

****Hermione****

Hermione frowned but figured the suit would be the one to go. Severus must really like her legs. Hopefully he'd let her get the skirt outfits at least, besides the lingerie. Not that she had much time to think. Almost as soon as he rejected the suit, he was pulling her shirt off. Exposing her breasts, her nipples pebbling more from his gaze that any feeling of coldness.

She sighed softly when his mouth latched onto one of her supple tits, his words: "You taste so good, little girl." Making Hermione wetter when combined with his actions. How was she supposed to keep quiet with him teasing her like this? "L-Let's go with the one you picked out," Hermione answered trying to keep her voice normal as his hands teased her flesh.

She stepped closer, ignoring the clothes for a moment as she brought her hands to his chest. "Of course I'm sleeping with you Daddy, I like being in your big, strong arms," Hermione answered. Her leg insinuating between his as she brought her knee up and rubbed her thigh against his crotch, "What sort of games will we play Daddy? I hope they're lots of fun."

*****Severus*****

A soft moan escaped Severus' lips when her thigh rubbed against his crotch."Of course they will be fun my dear. Daddy is going to play with your body. Maybe, just maybe, if Daddy's little girl is being good, I would consider taking my big cock...and filling you." His index finger tapped on her slit, showing her what he wanted to fill. The sexy way she spoke had him reeling in pleasure. It was eating at his walls and making him do thing he would never consider doing.

"First, Hermione, we will need to get you proper clothing. No playtime if we do not get you dressed first." With that, he pressed his index finger into her pussy, contradicting what he said. He just wanted to tease her a little and to have a little fun. He pulled his finger from her wetness and sucked her nectar of it. "It seems that Daddy's little girl is enjoying his games." He mused, taking the outfit he had chosen and started to dress her in it.

Once she was fully dressed in the tiny little outfit, he growled in sexual lust. She looked absolutely sexy in that small little dress. "Bend over honey, let Daddy take a closer look and show how much you love me. We have to establish some ground rules if you are to stay with me. For example, I would like for you to stay dressed in these types of outfits whenever you are at home. That way, Daddy has an easier time to play with you."

*****Hermione****

He said he would... Oh God, Hermione moaned inwardly. Snape knew exactly how to get to her. And Hermione was powerless to resist. Not that she would want to. She was seconds away from begging to be fucked. Only the knowledge that they were in a public dressing room stayed her tongue. Just barely.

And his finger bore the evidence. Hermione groaned when he sucked her juices from his fingers. "I'm always wet for you, Daddy," she said softly. Once she was "fully" dressed in the outfit she was eager to please. Bending over just as he instructed. Although his wording made her pause. Love him? That was a stretch. Admiration. Respect. Things that Hermione were willing to admit. But love...

Well the man she loved would kiss her.

"I promise to wear the uniform you give me," Hermione responded cheekily. "I want you to be happy Daddy. To feel good. I hope that involves you filling my tight, little pussy, Daddy."

****Severus****

He watched her as the skirt left little to the imagination. Bending over in this fashion gave him a sublime look at her ass. "This outfit will do nicely." He ran his fingers across her behind, hearing her say her dirty words. He felt something stir inside of him when she called him daddy. "Good. I might need to fill your pussy. We will see if you deserve it by the end of the day."

He bit his lips, raising her and straightening her back. Standing so close behind her, he place one hand on her throat. "Daddy, would love nothing more than to fuck his little girl. Do you think you can handle Daddy's cock?" He started to undress her again, pulling off her top and miniskirt, before placing the slightly more conservative dress on her. It was one of the outfits she had picked out herself and it looked good. "If you please daddy until the end of the day, I will think about playing the very, very fun game."

Getting her changed into the next dress, he thought it sexy that he was so in control over what she was wearing. It was an amazing experience and he could not believe how hard he was. He needed to release, but it was impossible with no wall dividing them from the outside. "Daddy really needs to cum for his little girl. Any ideas?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just let me know if it gets too smutty. I'll try to water it down…. Also I'm hoping you can see that they are establishing rules throughout their interactions. Sometimes unknowingly. Also I hope that this doesn't offend anyone...

****Hermione****

The end of the day. The end of the day. Hermione's mind was chanting that like a mantra. All she had to do was keep being his good girl and Hermione was always the top student. She could be his good girl. And then some. The end of the day. If only time would speed up just this once.

The hand on her throat surprised her. There was a brief moment of fear that Hermione felt was calculated. But she was soon focused on whether or not she could handle Daddy's cock. "Yes Daddy, I think I could. I'd do anything to make you proud," she answered. Hermione smiled at him sweetly, listening patiently. She could tell this was getting to him. The power. Her nudity. Everything.

Changing out of the conservative outfit which she put in the 'yes' pile, Hermione fondled her tits. Admiring his hard on and licking her lips. "Would you like it if your little girl wrapped her breasts around your shaft while you fucked them?" She asked with a wicked grin.

****Severus****

Severus watched her undress, his gaze filled with the lust and desire. Her invitation to have him fuck her tits was almost too much for him. At first he was surprised at her gusto, but then he realized how much he loved when she took initiative. A low growl rumbled out of him at how kinky her words were. The wicked grin she gave him was so dirty and naughty, he loved it. He was so close to kissing her needy lips and commanding her to fuck him. "That is a very good idea, little one. You are well on your way of making it through the day as Daddy's good girl." He opened his trousers, his cock springing forth at attention. He was so hard for her. His cock was throbbing with the need to have her pleasure him. "Look how hard Daddy is for you."

"Try on one of the skimpier outfits and then get on your knees and service Daddy like the good little girl you are." He could not wait to ram his cock between those perky little breasts of hers. "Fucking your tits will give you good practice for tonight, when I pump into your tight little pussy instead. That is, if you stay this good." Having her change into one of the skimpy outfits she picked out, he could not help but show a smile on his lips. "Now, pose a little for me before kneeling in front of me and pleasuring my cock." Severus was so horny. She had single handedly cracked his walls and revealed his inner, primal lust. " You need to tease me a little before. I need to be close to the edge when I fuck your tits for we cannot do it for long. The sound will attract attention."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was glad he approved of her idea. She had read about it once with Ginny after stealing the twin's copy of Playwizard magazine. This seemed like an apt occasion to try it out. Especially since Severus was rock hard. She could actually see it throbbing and her mouth watered. Her body tingled for a second and she smiled, selecting the school girl looking ensemble since it tied in the front. Easy access.

"I'm glad you approve Daddy," Hermione said while seeking a pose. And she continued this cycle of poses. Some innocent, some not. Her honey eyes fixated on the older man in front of her. Desperate to please him and stay as his good girl. And she would keep posing until Severus said otherwise. Her final pose was one of her more lewd ones. Her legs splayed apart, one hand rubbing her cloth covered snatch. "Do you like this one Daddy? Are you ready to shove your cock between my breasts?" Hermione purred still rubbing.

*****Severus*****

"This outfit also goes on the yes pile." He was watching her in the tight little schoolgirl outfit. His cock twitched as he watched her strike increasingly lewd poses. He wished he had a camera to capture this incredibly sexy moment. His fingers wrapped around her girth, slowly stroking the tip of his cock. "You are doing good. This is making Daddy very happy." She stroke her final pose, parting her legs for him to see the little wetness in her panties. "Look at that, you have already made the panties here wet. Now we really have to buy that outfit." He teased, grinning to himself at the sexy sight. "I like that pose a lot. I like it when my little girl plays with herself."

Letting go of his throbbing cock, he stepped up to her and helped her up. "It is time for Daddy to fuck your tits. Make you mine." Pulling her close to him, his hand slowly grazed over her cloth covered breast. "I cannot wait any longer. Get down on your knees like the good girl you are. Daddy needs your tits." He felt the need to kiss her, but growled instead, torn by the argument going on in his head. He settled for kissing her cheek, his lips lingering on her soft skin. "Daddy is so horny,"He whispered into her ear. "I am so addicted to you. I want you. Always."

*****Hermione*****  
Hermione blushed. Her lust clouding her thoughts so much. She hadn't even thought about the fact that they hadn't bought the clothes yet. That just proved how much this dark wizard had a hold on her. It wasn't like Hermione to get so caught up. And yet, here she was, kneeling before Severus Snape. Eyes wide and full of lust and excitement.

That kiss to her cheek had been enough to seal the deal. She was his. One could argue that Hermione gave herself to him the moment she indulged in his little question about her dildo. She had placed herself in the hands of this wizard and soon he would have everything else. It was a heady thought.

Always? Such a permanent promise. She supposed he meant for it to turn her on; and it did. But it also made Hermione fall for her former teacher even more. "I want you too, Daddy," she replied, untying the knot that held her boobs captive. They jiggled once free, rosy nipples hardening instantly. "I'm addicted to you too. To pleasing you. I want to be with you, always." That said, she awaited his directions having never done this, she didn't want to mess it up. "Use me the way you want to Daddy. Tell me what to do and I'll obey."

****Severus****

Hermione untied her top, letting her bust spill out. Her breasts jiggled seductively, giving him a taste of the soft pillowy breasts he was about to fuck. Severus took hold of both of her nipples, pulling gently on them. He loved how she told him to use her however he pleased. Perhaps he did not need the love potion at all. "Good." He had all but forgotten that she was so new to all of this. Despite her inexperience, she was incredible in bed. He could not wait to experience her when he had taught her. Yes, he needed to teach her, after all, it was his responsibility as an educator.

"Place your hands on either side of your breasts," He positioned his cock between her breasts, rubbing it gently up and down the valley. Just the look of it was making him horny beyond belief. "Your job is to squeeze your breasts together and let me fuck them. You can lick the head, and move your breasts along the shaft. We need to go slow first, to edge me on. We do not want to make a sound for too long so we need to get me close before I start fucking your tits."

"First, get me a little wet." Without much warning, he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down to his cock. He slowly pushed his cock into her mouth, thrusting against her to bury every single inch of himself into her mouth. "Good girl..." Severus moaned softly. "Daddy is gonna teach you to control your gag reflex another time." He pulled her from his cock, rubbing the head against one of her nipples. "You are amazing. Daddy is going to teach you everything you need to know."

*****Hermione*****

Oh Merlin, he was using his teaching voice. There we a specific cadence he used that was unlike his conversational tone. The fact that Snape was using it now was very hot. As hot as having his rigid cock sliding between her breasts as he instructed her. She was nodding to his words. The student in her wishing she could take actual notes.

So when he pulled her hair and forced her mouth on his shaft her squeal nearly gave them away. But she dutifully wet his member with her saliva, only gagging slightly. There was a lesson on controlling her gag reflex in the magazine too, but she felt uncomfortable reading that with Ginny. Especially since the younger girl had more experience.

When he called her amazing, Hermione gave him a dazzling smile. Lust momentarily gone and gratitude in its place. But then it was back and Hermione had trapped his cock between her breast as she held them together. Playfully sucking his tip.

*****Severus*****

She teased the tip of his cock, the over sensitive head giving him pleasure beyond belief. He felt his cock throbbing to the beat of his heart. "Good girl." He started to thrust between her breasts, the two tits producing a seductive valley as he thrusts. "Fuck..." He growled, his thrusts picking up in speed and strength. He loved how her tits felt wrapped around his cock. "Daddy is gonna cum very soon." His cock was big enough that the head was poking out on the other side of her breasts, her mouth sucking on him. The pleasure was starting to radiate through his body. He could not last much longer.

Taking hold of his Hermione's head, he started to thrust harder, regulating her head so that every thrust ended in her mouth. A few more thrusts and he felt his cock twitch. It shot out ropes of cum, a few of them landing in her mouth while some covering her boobs and part of her face. "Good girl..." He moaned softly, his entire body was tensing before releasing completely. "You did very well, little one." He was slightly out of breath from the orgasm he experienced. "Now clean Daddy." He said with a grin. "I cannot wait to play with you tonight. Maybe we should buy an outfit especially for the occasion. Some lingerie perhaps?"

*****Hermione****

It was thrilling to have him thrusting so close. So much power and ardour right in her face. In her mouth. Which she left open when he grabbed her head. His cock brushing her lips, her tongue stealing licks as he fucked her tits. And the her Daddy was climaxing. The rigid appendage erupting. Shooting his sperm in her waiting mouth. Some of it landing on her face and tits.

Hermione swallowed what was in her mouth. A finger wiping her face and she licked off his essence. The cum on her tits was massaged into her flesh as she flashed him a lewd smirk. And then she was happily cleaning his cock with her pink tongue. Darting out to taste his now mildly salty flesh.

"All clean," she declared, smiling proudly. "As for the outfit, I think lingerie is an excellent idea. A pair of heels and some knee high stockings would be nice too. Right Daddy?"

*****Severus****

She eagerly cleaned herself and him of his seed. He loved how she rubbed the sperm into her perky breasts. He watched eagerly as she slurped the sperm from the tip of his penis before telling him that he was all clean. He smiled at her, running a hand through her hair. "Good girl. Well done."

Pulling up his trousers he sighed a long sigh of relief. His little girl was incredible and he was so happy that she had found him. She deserved to be fucked. Daddy would give her everything she wanted to see her smile. Pulling her up to her feet, he pulled her close to his body, until their lips were only a few inches apart. "Heels and stockings sound perfect. You may pick out something, but do not show it to me. Daddy wants to be surprised when he fucks you tonight."

He ran a hand over her upper thigh, feeling her tight ass under the tiny school skirt she was wearing. "You have been very good today. You deserve my cock in your tight little pussy." With that he slowly leaned in, gently pressing his lips against her mouth. A hand on her lower back was pushing her against him as he feverishly kissed her. His tongue basically forced its way into her mouth, before parting from her. "Now let's go lingerie shopping."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks for the compliments and the critiques!

*****Hermione****

Hermione could have done a little happy dance, right then and there. She had finally worn him down. Or rather, this little interlude in the fitting rooms had impressed him enough that he had to have her. Whatever the reason, Hermione was glad. Ecstatic. And whatever else meant happy. Her smile was bright when he asked to be surprised. Yes, she could definitely do that.

She was about to get up when he groped her ass and told her how much she deserved to be fucked. But even more incredibly, he kissed her. On the mouth. And not just a peck. No, his velvet lips crushed her own as he forced their bodies together. His tongue commanding entrance into her mouth and Hermione willingly submitted. Moaning into the embrace, her eyes tightly shut as she followed his lead.

It was over too soon. And Snape left a stunned Hermione in his wake. A sappy smile forming. She almost left the fitting room exposed, but she realized her error quickly and changed back into her street clothes. Their first kiss. Really, Severus had been her first in a lot of things. And that made what they had feel more special. Important even.

Gathering the items they decided on, Hermione headed out to finish their shopping. She had picked out the surprise outfit before meeting up with Snape. "I was just thinking. Where will we be staying? With everything that's happened I forgot to ask."

****Severus****

Heading out of the mall, he started to make his way to his family's manor where he now took residence. He usually stayed at Hogwarts for most of the time, but going to Hogwarts was not an option currently, considering that he was fucking his former student. Perhaps with time, if she was trained better, perhaps they could get away with hiding their secret in Hogwarts. He would not have much time to do so, considering that he was expected back in school teaching very soon. His only other option was to take her to the home away from home. Prince Manor.

Severus' home contained a dark, enclosed sitting room, furnished with ancient threadbare furniture, in the Victorian style, a dim candle-lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and walls covered in books. The house stood at least two stories high, as a hidden door set in the wall of books revealed a narrow, ascending staircase, while another that leads to a storeroom where elf-made wine was kept. As all the doors are completely hidden, the first room upon entry has the feeling of a prison cell. The place had "an air of neglect," as Severus spent most of his year at Hogwarts. "Please make yourself at home." He said as he showed her the bedroom. A dark room, lit by candle-light. A large bed dominated the room, but otherwise it was sparsely furnished. They settled in before reconvening again in his bedroom.

"We can do some research until nightfall. You can tell me more about this cure you have been working on." He took her hand, holding on to it like she was a little girl. Leading her over to the laboratory, Severus sat down at his desk. "Sit." He commanded, motioning to his lap. "Let us go through what you have."

*****Hermione*****

His home was... Dreary. That was the best way to describe. Even with his massive library, Hermione thought it had to be miserable living here. Which was probably why he stayed teaching at Hogwarts. Nobody could live in a place like this too long. It made her sad. And as she regarded the sexy, mysterious intellectual before her she was puzzled. Why would he choose to abide in a place so lackluster?

Sure, it might have it's uses. And sure he'd lived here for quite a while but you'd think he'd have the inclination to move. Or at the very least, redecorate. Such a fine man of bravery and valour shouldn't live in a drab shack. But Hermione kept her opinion to herself. She set down her suitcase and made herself at home. Sort of.

Mainly, she was nervous. She had no idea when exactly he would take her. And when they went to his lab she frowned. Did he change his mind? She sat down in his lap, the intimacy implied causing Hermione to smile despite her misgivings. She summoned her notes, laying them out on the desk in front of them. "Well, here you can see the ingredients for the solution itself. Along with the arithmancy that went into it. And the next page are the test results from the samples..." She began, trailing off and letting him get a look for himself.

*****Severus****

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he listened carefully. As a teacher it was important to listen and Severus had learned this skill well. He was completely quiet as she explained her experiment to him as well as the formulas used. All the while she was sitting on his lap being embraced by the dark man. Despite their compromising position, Severus did not make any moves towards her. He only held her, and let her sit on his groin. His expression was his usual, stoic and unreadable.

When she was finished he nodded. "Good work little one." He said quietly. "I am impressed by the work that was already done, but I can see some places we can improve upon." Severus started to talk about the experiment with her, giving her guidance and tips, not making a single move towards her. His cock although was slightly erect from her sitting on his lap and moving from time to time. His cock was pressing against her tiny little pussy but he never mentioned it.

It was starting to get late and he was still talking with her about the experiment. "Daddy is very impressed. Perhaps mixing it with mana weed would give you an experiment that would be worthy to test. Daddy can help you with that." His hands, still wrapped around her, rested on her upper thighs. Her skin was so smooth and he liked to tower over her and claim her as his own.

****Hermione****

Hermione was itching for something to happen. Anything. She could feel it pressing against her. Feel him. His cock. Hungry. Ready to plunge into her depths and claim her. And yet, the man himself seemed in no hurry to move. Severus made no progression towards seducing her.

No. He was simply talking about her experiment. Hitting on a few key points. And while half of Hermione was flattered by his praise, the other half was irritated and anxious. When was he going to ravish her? Did he change his mind? She wiggled her hips, wondering if she was supposed to do something. He seemed to like it when she was bold. Privately Hermione thought he took pride in the fact that a witch half his age desired him so.

"I agree with your theory about the mana weed. I assume you know where I can procure some. I just need to contact my friend to send us fresh blood samples and then we can get started." Hermione shifted in his lap, turning so she could see his face, not surprised by his stoic demeanor. She was going to try to say something sexy, but her stomach growled loudly. Her cheeks turned bright red and she cleared her throat. "It's uh, been a long time since I've eaten anything," Hermione explained, embarrassed.

****Severus****

Her movement on his lap caused Severus to harden. It felt good whenever she caused friction on his cock. He could see and feel the female getting nervous and anxious. She was probably wondering why there was no moves made towards her. He thought it quite amusing to see her like that. Truth be told, Severus enjoyed to see her squirm under him. He liked when she was bold so he had to do something drastic to get her to beg for it. Part of him worried that a young, beautiful woman like herself would get tired of him if he were to fuck her. The mystery would be gone and she would move on to someone younger and better.

Shifting in his lap, Severus hands ran up her inner thighs over her pants. He felt he fabric of her leggings, stroking it straighten it. "I will make you something to eat. He said, flicking his wand in the air. The sound of plates moving came from the kitchen, as in no time the stove turned on and dinner was being prepared. "Good that you said something, I almost forgot about it. Daddy will take care of you." His hands were firmly planted on her thighs, just below her pussy. He pushed a little down on her, feeling her ass press against his now throbbing cock.

"Now, where were we? Ah yes, mana weed." He started to continue his lecture as the household magic prepared their dinner. Moments later plates started to fly out of the kitchen, resting on the table in front of them. A finely cooked meal, with greens, meat and extravagant sauces. "Tell me how it tastes." He picked up a mini carrot off the plate and slowly put it to her mouth.

****Hermione*****

Ah, yes. He must know from her fidgeting how much she was looking forward to this evening. And he intended on teasing her. Wicked hands traveling over her jeans. Dipping between her parted thighs. Pressing. Rubbing. And beneath her she could feel him hardening. A soft moan tumbled from her lips, one she was sure he still heard.

She tried to tease back during his lecture. However the aroma of food prevented her from urging him on. Remembering her growling stomach, Hermione was set to start digging in. But he intercepted her again and with a faint blush she ate the carrot. A naughty thought popping into her head as she reached for his hand. Holding his fingers in place as her tongue darted out to sample them. And then she pulled back and chewed. "It tastes good Daddy, may I have more?" Hermione asked politely. Perhaps she could eat and seduce him at the same time? Yes, she could roll her hips, like so. She mimicked her thoughts, rubbing against his erection and she could beg for more food. "Please Daddy, I'm ravenous."

*****Severus******

Her soft moan let him know that he was getting to her. This sexy little minx was going to beg for his cock today. That was his goal. She ate the carrot from his fingers but started to sample them with her tongue. It was so seductive. Images of her licking him on the plane started to flood his mind, causing his cock to throb widely. She came out and played, good girl. "Of course you may have more, anything for my little girl."

The pants did little to prevent the friction she was causing by rolling her hips. A soft moan escaped his lips. She was learning quickly, the woman was so sexy, he could not get enough of her. Picking up another carrot, he moved it to her hungry mouth, stopping and pulling back when her mouth went for it. "Not so fast little one. Be a good girl and ask Daddy nicely." He waited for her to ask, before moving it to her sexy mouth. Fuck, he was already getting weak, moaning at her hips moving on top of him. He needed to go on the offensive. Taking some of the warm sauce, he spread it thinly on her neck, before slurping it off her bare skin. It tasted so good coupled with her smell and taste. "You taste so good Hermione. Daddy is so proud." One hand ran under her top, groping her perky breasts as he fed her a potato slice.

****Hermione*****

Only Severus Snape could make something like eating dinner sexy as hell. She leaned forward for another carrot, her lips parted slightly only to have him pull back and make her beg. She knew she should feel ashamed, but there was no room for that now. "Please Daddy, I want it really bad." They both knew she wasn't talking about the orange vegetable, but it was fun to play this way.

Hermione felt a thrill go down her spine as Severus slurped the sauce from her neck. Her hands squeezed his thighs instinctively as she moaned. Her neck was a weak spot. And then one hand was groping her breast, the other feeding her a potato slice. She arched into his touch, rubbing against his crotch purposely. "I need your meat, Daddy," Hermione begged. "Please."

All pretense nearly gone. But still she maintained the facade by not directly asking. Not yet at least. The finger that fed her the potato now trapped in her mouth. She sucked on the calloused digit. Moaning and grinding her hips. "Don't you want to fill your little girl up, Daddy?" She asked in a lusty tone. "I need something big, and thick and juicy."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm honestly having too much fun….

*****Severus*****

Her words did not fall on deaf ears, causing him to grin mischievously. His little Hermione was a master at making him all worked up by using only her words. The grinding helped as well, but her words were so seductive and sexy. " He still kept up the facade, wanting to tease her a little longer before giving her what she needed.

"Of course Daddy is going to fill his little girl with all the meat she wants." He took a piece of meat of the plate, raising it up to her pretty little mouth. "Here, a big piece of meat. I know you like to open wide for them." He was whispering in her ear, his hot breath tingling against her skin. He nibbled on her ear lobe as he fed her with one hand. His other hand took the task to rub his index finger against her nipple, hardening it under his touch.

He loved it how she sucked on his finger much like she did on his cock. He loved every moment of their little game. "Daddy loves playing with his little girl." He whispered, before going down to her neck again. Placing a little more sauce on her neck, he crashed his lips into her neck, his tongue licking up the remnants of the sauce. "I like tasting my little girl. Daddy's little girl. I only have eyes for you."

His hand on her breast pulled out from under her top, but disappeared into her leggings, feeling her clit with his index finger. He slowly rubbed against her clit, circling it, before gently flicking it. "I can feel how hungry you are. Would you like for Daddy to make you whole? Daddy cannot wait to play with you." The last words were accentuated as his index and middle finger pushed into her warmth, curling slightly to scrap against the sensitive walls of her pussy. Severus was on cloud nine and he had not even gotten to the best part yet.

*****Hermione*****

" _Mmmmmaaahh_ ," Hermione moaned, her body tensing in anticipation. God this wasn't fair. No matter how much she tried to outdo him ultimately Severus came out on top. First his stunt with her nipple and then her neck. His lips felt amazing on her sensitive skin. She squirmed in his lap, needing more.

She chewed her meat finding it savory and every bit as juicy as it should be. But it wasn't what she wanted most. They both knew that. The hand to her clit was cheating. Not that a Slytherin would play fair anyway. Hermione's legs widened for his hand and she took it upon herself to begin shimmying out of her leggings. Another moan flowed from her mouth when he curled his fingers inside her pussy. "Please fuck me Daddy," Hermione begged. Finally giving in. She just needed to feel whole. She was tired of the games. "Fill me with your huge cock. Claim me."

*****Severus****

Her words were like music to his ears. When she begged him to fuck her, that was all he needed to hear. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him and he was finally going to feel what his little girl would feel like on the inside. He did not claim her immediately, playing with her flit a few more moments to hear her beg for more. He grinned as his tongue ran over her neck, only to stop abruptly. "Daddy needs your little pussy now." He announced, helping her stand up.

Grabbing her by the legs, Severus lifted her off the ground, pushing her far against one of the book shelves. Some of the books fell to the ground as he propped her up against it. "You are mine." He whispered in her ear as he positioned his throbbing cock at the her soaked entrance. Without hesitation, he forced every single inch his hard member into her cunt. Severus grunted at the pleasure that her tight vagina was giving him. Her pussy widened to accommodate his large girth. "Daddy loves to be inside his little girl." He grunted as he started to pull his cock from her tight pussy, only to thrust it deep into her again. "You feel so good."

The bookshelf behind her shook with every thrust against her, a few books fell out but he did not care. All that mattered was the tiny female he was filling out. He never knew how much he needed her until that very moment. She showed him that his life was not complete. He needed her.

****Hermione*****

It was all happening so fast. First the continued teasing of her clit making are she was nice and wet. And then he lifted her up, up, and away to the bookcase. Her back pressed against the shelves. Her pants dangling around her ankles. And suddenly- Severus thrusted deep inside her. Hermione let out a sharp cry, he was larger than Vladimir. That tiny dildo was child's play compared to Severus's long, girthy cock.

She held onto his shoulders for support. Kicking off her pants and wrapping her legs around him. There was pain of course, it was a lot to take inside her virgin hole. But there was pleasure also and she focused on that. "Oh fuck! Yes, Daddy!" She cried, her moans punctuated by his thrusts.

The tumble of books as they hit the ground meant nothing to her. Nor did the slamming and creaking of the shelves behind her as Severus railed into her petite yet curvy frame. All that mattered was him. This powerful man that took her under his wing. "Oh Severus! Oh God Daddy you feel so good in my pussy," she moaned. The truth in her words revealed by the way her walls gripped hungrily at his cock. And the squelching noises made from his firm cock ramming into her soaking cunt.

*****Severus*****

Severus grunted as he found his rhythm. His thrusts into her tight little hole were beginning to overwhelm him with pleasure. It had been so long since he had sex. He would not hold on much longer. Perhaps he should use his little girl to get back into things and train himself back up to the stamina he once had. Her cries to fuck him were sweet sounds to him. Being called Daddy did not seem to get old. He thought that this would forever be what he wanted to be called. Her body was wrapped around him as they merged over and over again.

Her pussy kept clenching around his cock. Every time he pulled out of her, it seemed to grip at him, not wanting to let his cock go. The lewd sound coming from her soaking pussy was mixed with the moans and groans that rumbled out of Severus. Despite his best effort to keep himself from cumming, Severus body tensed. The tightness of her pussy was enough to make him cum hard. His seed shot into her tight little pussy, filling her up. "Fuck..." He felt a little embarrassed for cumming so quickly. He needed to work on that and Hermione was going to be his help.

He was also worried that he came into her, sure that she probably was not on the pill. Still buried in her, he pressed his lips against her lips, moaning softly into the kiss. "I will last longer, the more we play, little one. I think you need to play with Daddy more often." Pulling out of her pussy, his seed started to drip down her legs. "You look so good filled with Daddy's cum."

*****Hermione*****

It didn't matter that he finished "early". The sensation of his cock spilling itself inside her would forever be etched in her mind. Besides, having him buried inside her was an incredible feeling in and of itself. It wasn't an orgasm but it was close. The rest would come later when they played some more. She sighed when he finally pulled out. Her body was achy yet satisfied. She only wished they could have stayed joined longer.

Smiling at his words, she reached down to taste their combined fluid, moaning as she sucked on her fingers. "You can nut in me as many times as you want, Daddy." Boldly she reached up and stole another kiss, the reality of their joining touching her heart. "Please, take me to bed Severus," Hermione whispered. She wasn't tired. Just too weak to stand much longer. But she certainly looked forward to the next time. A smile was stuck on her face as she considered the man that took her virginity. Well not taken. She begged for him to relieve her of it. And he certainly delivered. There was something so poetic about her first time being in a library.

****Severus*****

"You can nut in me as many times as you want, Daddy."

A statement that would forever be etched in his memory. It was incredible how she could drive him wild with lust with nothing but her words. He was already looking forward to the next time he would indulge in her. Once she said that he need to take her to bed, he lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to his bedroom. He still felt embarrassed that he came early. Not to mention that she did not have an orgasm. It felt like he had failed her.

Severus gently laid her down on the bed, looking at her with concerned eyes. Undressing at the foot of the bed, he flicked his wand to have the food be cleaned up while he crawled into the bed with her. Laying on top of her, he looked at her with saddened eyes. "I have failed you." He said softly. "I promise Daddy will be better next time. I promised to take care of you and I will." With those words, he kissed her lips, his hands propping him up over her against the bed. He rolled off of her, laying on his back beside her. He was still a little shaken by his inability to make her feel good. Was she going to seek out someone young that was better at this than he was now?

Looking over to his little girl, he could not help but feel a slight ping of pain in his heart. His little girl was becoming more and more integral in his life which he thought was a bad thing. He did not like to be dependent on others. He grabbed her hand into his, consuming it entirely in his big calloused hand. "Daddy cannot wait to nut into you again, little one. You have been a very good girl today, but I have not been very good. I will make it up to you, I promise."

*****Hermione*****

Whiskey coloured eyes admired a Potion Master's toned body as he stripped at the foot of the bed. She smiled at him gently, before that smile turned into a frown of concern. He failed her? What on earth was he talking about? She scooted close to him, happy to see him take her hand in his. Once again she was reminded by the difference in size. The over six foot male dwarfed the five foot two female. But she liked that difference.

There it was again, his remorse. For what, not giving her an orgasm? She hadn't expected one on her first time. The intimacy, the passion, that was more than enough. Hermione kissed his chest knowing she had to handle this matter delicately. She knew men took pride in this sort of thing. "Severus," she murmured, abandoning the play for a moment. "There's other ways for you to take care of me..." She raised up to nibble his ear. Her soft body squishing against his. Hermione purred in his ear, her dainty hands stroking his chest. "You could always eat my pussy...Daddy."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Ok folks, things will be shifting soon. But as always it will be smutty.

*****Severus*****

A hint of a smile crept to his lips as she nibbled on his earlobes. The petite female knew exactly how to cheer him up. Wrapping one arm around her, she was leaning on his chest which made him feel like this tiny woman was his and his alone. Her suggestion to eat her pussy spurred him on, causing all kinds of emotions to come back alive. The way she called him Daddy was addictive. Saddened eyes darted towards her, his frown slowly turning to a indifferent expression. "It will be my pleasure," He said softly. It felt that it was his duty after having let her down just moments ago. Besides that he always loved her cries of pleasure when he pleased her.

Severus slowly pressed his lips against the corner of her lips, giving her a slow and tender kiss. "Daddy would love to play with your pussy." He rolled over, kneeling in front of her on the bed. First he kissed her neck, trailing butterfly kisses interlaced with licking and sucking. He took care to lace her collarbone with kisses, his large hand grabbing her petite frame. His kisses trailed down, going between her magnificent breasts all the way to her abdomen. He spent some time kissing her there, building the tension.

Kissing lower, he made it to her wet pussy. He took his time, breathing against it as he admired her pussy. To think that just moments ago he was ramming his cock into her. "Daddy will make you feel good." He started to kiss her pussy lips, lacing it with the same kisses he did on her neck. This time he took hold of her pussy lip between his lips and pulled teasingly. His hand came to help and pulled the other lip apart to give him a lovely view of her pink pussy. Slow tentative licks against her slit, followed by a swirling tongue inside her pussy. "Cum for Daddy." He said softly before burying his tongue into her while his thumb flicked her clit.

****Hermione*****

She melted into his slow, tender kiss. Her arms seeking to hold him to her. She wanted to tell Severus that nothing was necessary. That he made her first time a great one. That an orgasm couldn't compare to what the culmination of their time together made her feel. But she couldn't. It would expose too much about how she felt about this man. So instead she appealed to his sensual nature. She would show him just how easily he satisfied her.

Hermione's breath hitched as he adorned her neck with kisses. His mouth causing all sorts of delicious sensations to run through her. Severus trailed down to her bust. Her sighs filled the dark room. He was milking this, making her wait. When he teased her with those low kisses on her belly it was too much. "Please Daddy..." She whimpered.

Her plea was rewarded with his mouth on her pussy. She groaned at his continued pleasing, her wet pussy even wetter due to his actions. And finally his tongue was right where Hermione needed it. Twirling and lapping in between her folds. "Ugh...Mmmm...Daddy..." She moaned, writhing beneath his mouth. She arched off the bed, toes curling as he commanded her to cum. And she did, "Ohhh shit! D-Daddy oh, oh, ohhhh." Hermione's whole body spasmed and she clenched at the sheets, her mouth wide in awe of her bliss. Her breasts wobbled from her heavy pants and she lay back on the bed, spent.

*****Severus****

Feeling her writhe under his touch was enough to make him feel satisfied. His worries all but faded away at the moans and whimpers that escaped the female. Letting her ride the waves of pleasure, Severus admired her heaving bosom. Her breasts looked so delicious, moving up and down rhythmically, small ripples going through them whenever she moved. He was truly blessed.

His pride restored, Severus beamed and laid down beside the tiny female. He always thought it quite sexy that she was so tiny compared to him. He wrapped one of his arm around her neck, pulling her against his body. He ran his thumb across her lips, feeling her hot breath as she tried to recover from her orgasm. "I love your tits. They belong to Daddy." Thought of her wrapping them around his girth still loomed over him. He loved how she eagerly played with him. A woman that was truly perfect for him in every shape or form. The thought scared him, for now he knew how much he cared for her which meant that he could never go back to how things were before without feeling a void.

"Come to Daddy. I want you to sleep in my arms." His large arms embraced her, pulling her upper body on top of his chest. He looked down at Hermione and kissed her tentatively on the lips. "Good night. Sleep well." With that, Severus closed his eyes, content with having made her cum for him and being himself truly satisfied. That night he slept like a baby, for all was right in the world.

*****Hermione*****

Was she wrong for holding onto this man so tightly? Maybe. But that didn't change the fact that she did. There was something so sweet about the way he treated her. Outwardly it was possessive, yet there was such an undercurrent of care that it blew Hermione away. She kissed his chest and closed her eyes. Hearing his heartbeat, basking in his warmth. She never had any of this before. And having it come from Snape, well, she knew how much this meant. She also knew, that in just a few day's time, she was falling deeply in lust for him. The dynamic between them was a powerful one indeed. One that Hermione knew she could easily get lost in. And as intelligent, independent, and conscience of herself as she was, Hermione Granger also knew that she was still a vulnerable human being at the end of the day and that although this arrangement was fun and games, it could never be nothing more. And so she snuggled closer to Severus knowing that one day this would all come to an end.

Weeks passed and their interactions continued in much the same way as they did when they first arrived at the manor. However, if Hermione was being honest with herself, she knew that they hadn't been devoting an adequate amount of time to her experiment. Which was mostly her fault for being so determined to mix business with pleasure. But could she really be faulted for being infatuated with this man. She couldn't help but to stare at him. Like she was doing this morning. The sunlight cast a grey shadow on the room. Yet when it landed on the pale Slytherin god lying next to her, Hermione thought it was almost romantic. His face was so relaxed in his sleep. Those flowing ebony locks a stark contrast to his skin. She loved how long his hair was and she combed her fingers through the silky strands.

Hermione was content to stay like this, warm and in the safety of his arms. She was untouchable here. Only Severus could reach her. And she was perfectly okay with that. She kissed his cheek and then lay back down, nuzzling close. Her warm breath on his neck and her curls fanned across the pillow. A very picturesque moment which described their time together. The lines between work and play incredibly blurred. So were her own emotions. She'd been with Severus a little over a month and in that short amount of time her feelings for him had evolved so much. But staring at him this morning she had no barriers or guards up. She let herself exhale and relax in his arms and in the moment.

*****Severus*****

Slowly coming to, Severus' eyes fluttered open. He immediately felt for Hermione, making sure that she was still there with him. His hands grabbed hold of the female as he visibly relaxed. "Good morning, little girl." He mumbled, still groggy. His hand was placed on her lower back, pulling her towards him and claiming her as his own. He looked at her with loving eyes, leaning in closer to her as his lips met hers. His slow, loving kiss was proof that Severus was happy to see her lying next to him. He felt complete with her by his side and did not feel the need to hide that fact.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. A satisfied sigh came out of his lips as he enjoyed staying in bed with her. Severus was not a man that often stayed in bed longer than necessary. He often was the man who was up before anyone else, preparing his lessons and doing his research. However with her, he felt like laying in bed all day. Smiling inwardly at the thought,he kissed her forehead, running one of his hand through her luscious hair.

Pulling her tightly against his body, Severus closed his eyes again, wondering if he can sleep a little longer in her arms. His morning wood pressed against her stomach. Severus could not help it, his morning wood was usually prevalent. "Daddy loves having you in his bed. Did you like how I played with you yesterday?" He whispered, half asleep but still aware of what was going on around him. He could feel her hot breath against his skin. Thinking about her breathing seductively against him, his mouth sought hers, kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss did not have the passion that it usually had as Severus was started to drift into his slumber again unless interrupted.

*****Hermione*****

His eyes held a peculiar sparkle and she wondered if she would always see this when she woke up next to him. Severus's kiss was mind numbing. That perfect Cupid's bow mouth pressing against hers his tongue caressing. Large hands holding her close. It made her heart swell. She could still remember when he promised not to kiss her and now this. Each time he did she fell for him more and more.

"I slept very well. You must be a good luck charm. I haven't had nightmares about the war since we got together," Hermione confessed. A subtle purr came from her throat as he stroked her hair. His gentle administrations were perfect for the early morning. It was so peaceful and warm. Just lazing about like this. Who could fault her for craving this man?

His sleepy voice was sexy and deep, the kind that made many women swoon. Hermione included. A tiny moan escaped as his erection poked her in her belly. He really did love having her there. "Yes Daddy, and I was hoping we could play a new game." She grinned and straddled him, the covers slipping and showing her nude body. "Can you teach me how to ride Daddy?" She asked, planting wet kisses on his chest.

*****Severus*****

"How can I say no to playing with my little girl?" His hands were placed on her hips as the female was lacing kisses up his chest."I would love to teach you." Shaking off the sleepiness, his hands firmly gripped her waist and lifted her up with his strong hands. Carefully positioning the naked female over his cock, he slowly lowered her on his cock, his thick cock burying deep into her pussy. "Ahh...Daddy really likes this game." His entire cock was pushed into her until he filled her out completely. Severus groaned, looking up at Hermione.

"Daddy needs you to move up and down now. Start bouncing like a good girl." He lifted her up with his hand, his cock slowly pulling away from the tight grip of her pussy, only to let her crash down on top of him again, his cock burying deeper into her. The way her breasts jiggled and bounced when she came down on his cock was truly sublime. Severus groaned, "Faster, make Daddy proud. Let Daddy feed you his cum."

Severus moaned as his little girl began riding him. He stared up at the downright hypnotic movements of her breasts. He hoped to cum in her when she had her orgasm but it seemed hard with how tight she was. It felt incredible to be inside of her and he did not know how much longer he could do this. "Slow Down...Daddy is close." He moaned, looking his little girl in the eyes. More importantly, looking in the eyes of the brilliant and beautiful Hermione Granger.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Feeling….inspired. Is it too much? Lol I promise that ALL of this is leading up to something.

****Hermione*****

Being filled with his cock at this angle was amazing. Hermione moaned as she slid down his cock, feeling stuffed. And when he guided her up with his hands she was saddened to have to release him. Only to have him let go and her wet cunt slammed down over his cock again. A shocked grunt burst from her lips and the rest was history.

Hermione bounced on his cock as fast as her muscles allowed her. It was perfect. And it felt so good. He felt good. Hermione angled her hips and nearly doubled over in pleasure as it seemed Severus kept stabbing in the right spot. " _Ohhh fuck, fuck, fuck Daddy!_ " Hermione moaned. She didn't hear him telling her to slow down. Even if she did, it was too late for that. Her climax had hit her all of a sudden and she was powerless to do anything but bounce on his cock until the trembling forced her to stop.

****Severus*****

Having her grind on him was almost too good. He did not think it was possible to get so deep into her. With a moan, he gripped the sheets as she kept bouncing on him. Even after he had asked her to slow down, the female did not heed his words. Severus found it sexy that the lust caused her to continue against his wishes, bouncing wildly on his cock all the while moaning his title. Severus did not fare much better, the constant bouncing up and down coupled by the breasts following her motions was enough to bring Severus over the edge.

"Ahhh, fuck..." He moaned, shooting his load deep into her womb. She trembled on top of him as they rode out their orgasms. Severus felt his body shake from the pleasure it felt. He was baffled that Hermione went against his wishes. A moment of silence followed as both parties tried to regather themselves, living the aftermath of the orgasm. "Daddy said slow down, honey." He said in between breaths. Still being inside of her, he pulled her down to him, forcefully pushing his lips against hers. "That was very naughty."

Looking up at her bare, figure, he was debating how to punish her for making him cum so quickly. He wanted to enjoy it more and learn to control it but she took that from him. It was strangely sexy how she rode him against his wishes. "Get up, Daddy needs to show his girl what happens if she disobeys. Get on all fours and use Vladimir, Daddy is not done with you yet." She stood up from him, the cum dripping from her petite little pussy. My little girl is gonna cum again, whether she likes it or not."

*****Hermione*****

Well, he certainly made her cum this time. Hermione smiled softly, about to get off only to have Severus force her to his chest. His lips crushing hers in a kiss that made her heart speed up again. Especially when he called her naughty. She had not meant to disobey him. She'd been too caught up, that was all. She stood up, not caring about his sperm dripping down her leg. No, she was too focused on his punishment.

Vladimir was in a black velvet bag in her suitcase. The small hot pink sex toy seemed to be waiting for her. Hermione took Vladimir in her hands, padding back to the bed where she got down on all fours. "Like this Daddy?" She asked, turning the vibration on the lowest setting. The hum barely evident as she pushed it inside her. Moving in and out slowly. A shiver traveled through her as she was still quite sensitive having just came.

*****Severus******

Watching intently as she obeyed his command, Severus quite enjoyed seeing her shiver. He sat up from the bed, watching as the purple dildo was moving in her. "Yes, just like that. Pleasure yourself for Daddy." The squishy sound of her dildo moving in and out of her tiny hole was almost memorizing. He knelt down behind her, getting dangerously close to her tight little hole. He watched it close up as the vibrator moved in and out of her. "Seems that Daddy's little girl needs a lesson in controlling her orgasm." He exhaled against her tight little hole, before getting up and leaning over her.

His cock was placed between her ass cheeks, rubbing it up and down the valley. His hands cupped her breasts, feeling the perfect nipples graze against the palm of his hand. "You are not allowed to cum until I say so, okay dear?" He flicked her nipples with his index fingers, feeling them harden under his touch. "Show me how you pleasured yourself before we met." His cock slowly slid up and down her ass cheeks, feeling her soft but firm behind wrap slightly around his cock. "Do you like Daddy's cock?" He asked grabbing hold of the pillowy ass she had. His fingers dug into the soft and firm ass producing a sight he loved. He straightened his back and pushed her ass cheeks together, fucking them as he thrust forward. It was painful at first because he had just cum, but that pain quickly became pure pleasure.

******Hermione******

Hermione could scarcely even concentrate on fucking herself with the dildo. All of her attention was on Severus. What was he doing behind her. Her body was tense in anticipation and a little fear. They were stepping into another realm for her. Her head tilted to one side, her curls forming a curtain around her face. Control her orgasm?

She was surprised by this lesson, but not as surprised as she was to feel his cock rubbing between her ass cheeks. Hermione clenched reflexively, puzzled as to why having him back there was turning her on so much. "Okay Daddy," She nodded at his command, angling her hands as she picked up speed. Oh, yessss. That was definitely how she remembered doing it.

Did she like his cock? In what context? She loved it inside her pussy and her mouth. But did he mean now? With it rubbing between her sensitive crack? "Y-Yes Daddy, I love your cock!" She moaned, that tightening coming back. "Please Daddy, tell me when I can cum," she whimpered, arms shaking as she tried to hold herself up longer.

****Severus****

Watching her pleasure herself was quite a sight. He could not believe how horny it made him. It reminded him on their first day. She was so seductive with her little dildo. He was both surprised and awed by the sexuality this woman was oozing. Pulling his cock from between her ass cheeks, he took a closer look at the vibrator moving in and out of her tiny hole. Not satisfied with the lowest setting, Severus moved quickly to turn the speed one step higher. "I will let you know when you are allowed to cum. Want to play with Daddy's cock to keep you occupied?"

He moved to the other side of her, where she was trying desperately to hold herself up. Pushing her down against the soft bed, so that her ass was sticking out and she was not having to hold herself up, Severus moved his large cock to her mouth. Rubbing the tip against her lips, he moaned softly, loving to play with her mouth. "You wanna play with Daddy's cock?" He slowly pushed his cock into her mouth, thrusting further and further down her throat. He gasped in pleasure, throwing his head back and taking a sharp intake of air. "Good girl. Let Daddy fuck your mouth." He slowly started to thrust into her mouth, helping her work on his tip. He used it much like he would use her pussy, her lips feeling incredible wrapped around him. "You may only cum if I do first."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione let out a shocked, "Oh!" When he increased the setting on her vibrator. He definitely didn't plan on making this easy. Having him push her down like that both helped and harmed. Yes, she was more comfortable like this, but it just made it easier to cum. She had to mentally tell herself no. To calm down. To hold back. "Ohhh Daddy..."

That was the last verbal moan before he had filled her mouth with his cock. The action made her incredibly wet. She sucked him fiercely. Not caring about gagging as he began to fuck her mouth. She moaned, and her hips began to wiggle as the desperation to cum heightened. Hermione whimpered, willing him to cum and grant her release.

*****Severus*****

Severus could not help but chuckle at her moan. It looked like she was starting to feel herself getting closer. The way she moaned out 'Daddy' was all he needed to spur him on. His thrusts into her mouth were getting more forceful, testing her gag reflex to the limit. He pushed his cock ever deeper into his mouth with every thrust, the pleasure building slowly but surely. "Fuck Hermione, Daddy loves your mouth." He knew he would not last much longer so he pulled out of her mouth, taking his time with enjoying those lips. "Well done. Do you feel close, little one?" He leaned down so that his face was level with hers, "Do you want to cum?"

With that, he kissed her forehead, before stopping the hand with the vibrator. "Let Daddy help you." He pushed the vibrator into her, pulling it out before pressing it back in. He switched it to the max setting, wanting to make it extra difficult for this beautiful woman. "Tell Daddy how much you want to cum." He stopped moving the vibrator letting it sit in her as he positioned her. He sat with her at the edge of the bed moving her hand to his cock. "Play with Daddy." His throbbing cock twitched when it came in contact with her small hands. "Make me cum so you can release."

****Hermione*****

Hermione was so close but it helped that she could concentrate on making him climax first. Her hand slowed, and she became almost solely focused on Severus. Almost feeling smug when he called her by her given name. Almost. She must have looked like a child, staring up at him with wide eyes. She nodded eagerly t his questions her voice taking on a soft, whiny quality. "Yes, Daddy I'm close. Please let me cum."

But it was not to be. At least, not right away. She moaned when he took over, shoving Vladimir inside her. She yelped when he put it on the highest setting. She almost never used that one. "Oh Severus!" She groaned in surprise. Her body jerking as her climax threatened. A light sheen of sweat had slickened her sun-kissed skin and her back stuck to his chest when he positioned her. "Oh Daddy I need to cum really bad. My pussy is quivering in hunger. The vibration is too good. Please Daddy let cum..." She begged, only to have him set another task for her.

Hermione wiggled her hips, wishing he'd remove the dildo from inside her. She was going to fail. She'd cum too soon. "Please..." She moaned even as her hands pumped his cock. She tugged like her life depended on it. Squeezing his base and his balls. Anything that would make him release.

*****Severus******

Her begging was a massive turn on for him. He was rock hard for his little girl, throbbing when she wrapped her hands around him. Her small hands were barely able to wrap around his girth, making his cock seem much larger than it actually was. She immediately started to pump him, desperate to make him cum to be able to release. Severus grabbed her wrists, forcing her to stop her movement. "Not so fast, Daddy likes to take it slow." He teased, watching her wiggle her hips to escape the pleasure the dildo gave her.

Taking pity on her writhing, he kissed her lips, before whispering the words she wanted to hear. "Daddy wants you to cum now. Cum for Daddy." His head kissed her shoulder, kissing up to her neck as she came. He loved the fact that she would cum on command. She was obeying him, being trained to be his very own personal toy. However she was much more than a simple toy. Severus felt drawn to her in a way he was unfamiliar with. Hermione was his kryptonite. Once her body stopped trembling, he pulled her in, kissing her mouth.

One of his hands was placed on her thigh, feeling the smooth skin. His hand moved slowly back and forth against her skin while his other hand led her head by the chin to his mouth, kissing her feverishly. His tongue entered her mouth, taking command of her. "Now it is Daddy's turn."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm trying hard to get these chapters out at a nice pace. Please, read, comment, and enjoy!

****Hermione*****

Hermione didn't know how much longer she could take it. And when he stopped her hand she nearly sobbed with frustration and need. Holding back becoming almost painful. And then he was in her ear, telling her to cum. The orgasm that shook through her was powerful. She screamed, body trembling in his arms. Arching in pleasure, and clenching around the toy until she collapsed in exhaustion.

She knocked the dildo away, and was blessed to have Severus's lips cover hers. Hermione reached out to hold him. His tongue a powerful muscle that dominated hers and made her melt in submission. Lord, this man possessed her in a way no man had ever attempted. Her dark lover. He was supremely in control and she loved it. She dare say that she loved him.

It would make sense. Why else would she give herself over so completely? She must value him in some way. Sure it had only been a few days but the attachment was so powerful. So strong. It couldn't be anything less. But she knew she could never confess such things to the man devouring her mouth. So Hermione hid it in her heart. The brief bit of air was very welcome and Hermione looked to Severus with a soft smile. Her small body in the safety of his arms. "Your turn?" She asked, confused by his meaning. His turn to what?

****Severus*****

Seeing her tremble and cry in pleasure was truly magnificent. It seemed that his little punishment was well received. Perhaps having her control her orgasms would make it more pleasurable for her. He decided to include this more often, being completely in control of all of her orgasms. When he pulled away from her mouth, he looked at her with a lustful gaze. His cock was still throbbing, hard as it ever was. He brushed her cheek with his hand, returning her soft smile. "Daddy needs to cum too." He said with a chuckle. It seemed that her powerful orgasm made her all but forget that he had not cum.

"From now on, you need Daddy's permission to cum. Is that clear?" His voice was stern. He was using his teacher voice when telling her this. It came natural to him as he was trying to teach her to hold out longer. Something he needed to learn as well. Pulling her close to him, his loving gaze was complemented with a smile. This tiny woman was becoming integral in his life. His large body was towering over her, embracing her petite body. "Do you think you could handle going back to Hogwarts? We would have to be a little more discreet."

Honestly he rather enjoyed being so close to her. He liked that she was sleeping in his bed and keeping him company. It was so nice that he did not know if he ever wanted to sleep alone again.

******Hermione*****

Hermione blushed, she had completely forgotten that he hadn't came yet. She hoped he wouldn't punish her for being so selfish. She had only thought about her own release, not his. When he told her that she would need his permission to cum from now on, she frowned but nodded all the same. That would be hard. But she would try her best to obey him. "Yes Daddy."

It was just that simple. And since he was using his teaching voice Hermione knew this was a serious demand. And when he bestowed such a loving gaze afterwards, Hermione knew she would do whatever he requested. Anything to please this man. She smiled at him, not believing her luck and it only grew when he mentioned Hogwarts. He really did not want to part with her. She could see that now.

"Yes Severus I can handle going back. I know how to be discreet. How do you think I survived all that time on the run with Harry and Ron?" Hermione retorted, cupping his face and grinning. This was wonderful. She couldn't believe they'd get more time together. "But what specifically would I need to do? And are you sure they'd let me stay with you? I thought only spouses could share quarters..."

*****Severus*****

Severus casually moved her hand back to his cock, while continuing the conversation. "Good, but this is different. We will not be able to do things we can do here." Sighed softly, he was dreading the fact that they would not be able to share a room together. It was risky to sneak into each others rooms at night and Severus usually did not do risky. "They will not let you stay with me. We will need to have separate rooms. It would probably be much harder to find alone time together as well. Daddy needs his little girl. It will be difficult for me to keep away from you." His hand cupped her breast. "Your body is wonderful."

"I need to go there soon as my work will require me. Keep in mind that you will not be allowed to cum unless I am present. No Vladimir, no fingering unless Daddy is with you." He was just getting used to being awoken by her everyday. It seemed like a shame to get this ripped out from him after seeing how great it was. "Do not worry, Daddy will nut in you whenever he has the chance." Having her at his disposal was rather kinky. He enjoyed knowing that she was so willing to do as he pleased.

"I want to cum on your tits now. Can you do that for Daddy?" His cock was throbbing rhythmically in her hand. He was so horny after all the edging of him that was done this morning. It surprised him how active their sex life was. They had not even dressed themselves and he was on his way of cumming again. Not only that. He wanted more. He was unsure if that was a good or a bad thing, but it felt incredible.

****Hermione******

Hermione smirked when he moved her hand back to his cock. But it faded as she thought about moving to the castle would pet a damper on their sexcapades. She was stroking him lightly as he spoke, saddened just as he was about not being able to share quarters. She had grown accustomed to being in his arms.

A part of her wondered what else would change. Would he be cold to her? Yell at her in front of the staff and students. Would her Severus change back into Professor Snape? It was a chilling thought. But it was best not to let such thoughts disrupt the time they had together now. Hermione listened patiently to his rules about not masturbating while he was gone. That meant no matter how much she yearned for him she could not touch herself. It was a wicked rule, but oddly arousing too. He would be the only way she could have pleasure. Severus would have total control.

Her thoughts were cut short by his request to cum on her tits. She grinned. They hadn't even had breakfast yet and yet their morning had been very productive. "Yes Daddy, what if I lay down this time?" She inquired, already laying back on the bed. Her hands went to play with her breast and she stared at him while she did. "Go ahead Daddy," she purred.

******Severus*****

Her tentative strokes were enough too keep his interest while they talked. It felt so good to have her casually service him while holding a conversation. There was something so sexual about how casually she treated sex. To think that all of this would be different when they got to the school worried him. He did not want this to end, but it seemed that they had little choice. Severus wondered if things would ever be the same after that and he really did not know. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Hermione's sly grin. He watched her lie down on the bed, playing with her breasts and looking into his eyes.

Severus loved this playful side of her. It was enough to awaken the inner beast within him. That primal urge to have her. He sat down on her stomach, placing his cock between her breasts. Grabbing her tits in his hands to squeeze them together, Severus did not waste any time, roughly fucking her tits. He thrust into them, grunting whenever he did. Unable to contain his excitement, Severus spurted his cum all over her breasts with a soft moan. His lines shot across her breasts, as he stopped his thrusts. "Good girl." He managed, still panting from the immense pleasure she made him feel.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione had no problem with being used by him. The way he had just treated her like she was an object turned her on. And she made soft noises of encouragement as he fucked her tits. Severus came rather quickly, his warm jets of semen streaking across her ample bosom. Hermione smiled, dragging her finger across her chest, his pearly liquid coating her dainty digit which she sucked greedily.

Grinning, she wandlessly vanished the rest, a testament to how strong she had become in her years away from Hogwarts. Hermione was a very formidable witch now. She made no move to get up, the weight of his body on her wouldn't allow her. Plus she liked having him so close. "I imagine that you're as hungry as I am. We should probably eat breakfast. Especially if we keep this up. And maybe we can talk more about Hogwarts?"

It needed to be done. While she definitely wanted to enjoy their time here, they did have to face facts. Maybe together they could come up with a solution that would allow them to see each other more often. "I don't want this to end Severus. Not when I've just found you. Found this. Maybe we could get...connected rooms? Is that a thing?"

*****Severus*****

Severus sat a little longer on her stomach, enjoying the view and coming down from his high. How would he be able to stop this in Hogwarts? Severus ran a finger through her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead, before he stood up from her. "Breakfast sounds good." With that, he got dressed, taking extra care to dress her in whichever outfit she picked of the newly acquired ones. Once done, they walked to the kitchen, where with a few swish and flicks of his wand prepared breakfast for them.

They sat down at the table, as food sat itself down on the table when finished. Other food was still cooking. The smell of omelettes and toast was fresh in the air which smelled divine after the work out that they had. Looking at the female sitting opposite of him, Severus retreated back to his stony, stoic expression. He was not very happy about losing what they had, but he saw no way they could have that in Hogwarts without the other teachers, students, and staff finding out. "There is no such thing as connected rooms for unmarried couples. Daddy really does not want to end this either, but I do not think we have much of a choice."

Severus took a piece of toast and started to bite into it, watching Hermione with his cold yet observant eyes. It sometimes felt like Severus was watching the world differently, seeing nuances that other would not. "We will have some alone time when we do research together, but we should spend that time researching or we will never be done."

****Hermione*****

The aroma of eggs, cheese and ham reached Hermione's nostrils and she felt her stomach give a hungry gurgle. Sitting down and watching the food appear, Hermione wondered idly if Severus had elves. Or did he actually wield the kind of magic that could do all of this in a matter of minutes? Since the wizard in question was Severus Snape, Hermione was inclined to believe the latter.

She was just digging into her omelette when his words pierced her heart. No connecting rooms. No choice. Nothing. So at Hogwarts this affair would cease to be. The food she swallowed was fresh, savory, filling; but Hermione tasted nothing but ashes and salt. And the more he spoke, the worse she felt. Yes, they would have time alone, but only for research. She wouldn't get to explore with him sexually. She wouldn't get his care. She wouldn't be held at night. Those loving eyes would disappear too. And her Daddy, her Severus- he'd be gone. Replaced by the stoic man at the table.

Hermione let out a depressed sigh, her body seeming to fold in on itself as tears threatened. This seemed almost cruel. To be exposed to something so alluring, passionate and beautiful... Only to have it ripped away from you. "And there's nothing we can do? Floo? Anything? I'm sorry Severus, but I guess I'm taking this a little too hard. Excuse me," she whispered, standing up from her seat. She needed some air. Just enough to feel like the walls weren't closing in.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: We're getting deeper into the plot folks!

****Severus*****

Watching the turmoil of emotions on Hermione's face was giving him reason to ponder. He had not expected such a strong reaction from the girl. It almost seemed like they were in a relationship. He looked at her with sorrowful eyes as he continued to eat. When she asked if there was nothing they could do, he just nodded. Inside he was feeling similar emotions as Hermione was feeling. The feeling of losing something dear to him. However Severus was not one to show his emotions, instead he bottled them up, hiding them in a dark hole.

She stood up from her seat, causing Severus to raise an eyebrow. He also stood up and walked over to his little girl. "Come to Daddy." He said as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her close, letting her head rest on his chest. Unfortunately, he did not have much more to give. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright and that they will have plenty of time with each other, but he did not want to lie to this poor girl. There was only silence with the occasional sound of the unseen servants clattering plates from the kitchen.

He wanted to stay like this forever. He wanted to feel her in his arms and never let her go, but reality was a cold, merciless bitch. He parted from her embrace, kissing her forehead once more and sat back down on the table. "There might be one way but you may not like it." He gave a long and hard sigh. "We could make you invisible. I may have a spell for that, but you would need to be invisible the entire time there. It would be easier if nobody even knows you are there."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione had been walking away, but she couldn't resist being in his arms. The way he held her. She felt so secure. Almost like he actually cared. But she had to remind herself that this was NOT a relationship. Not a romantic one at least. This was just sex and deal made between two Potions Masters. Nothing more. Even if Hermione wanted it to be. That was the dangerous thing. The attachment she was feeling towards this man. She didn't know how long he held her, but it was so peaceful. She wished she could freeze this moment. To be held so firmly by Severus Snape of all men. It was surreal. Extraordinary. Just like his proposal.

"Invisible?" She echoed, after they had both sat back down. That was his solution. No one would know she was even in the castle. She'd be solely there as his...his...concubine? An object for his pleasure. In one aspect it was attractive, but it had a lot of drawbacks. Could she handle being invisible the whole term? "I'm...a little uncomfortable with this option," she admitted slowly. "Not that I doubt your abilities but wouldn't you get in big trouble if the Headmistress found out? Not to mention my friends. My contacts for potions... How would that be handled?"

*****Severus******

Her reaction to his proposal shook him hard. He knew it was a ridiculous request, but her denial still hurt him. Taking her words as a rejection of him, he just silently nodded. "You are right. Forget I ever said anything." He avoided her gaze, focusing on the food instead. He knew that his suggestion was a bad one, but it was the only thing he could think of. He did not want to lose her, but it seemed that he had little choice. A loud sigh rumbled out of the man, but otherwise his expression remained stoic. Taking another piece of toast, he gazed at her with piercing dark eyes. "We could hide you in my room, that way you would not need to be invisible. Daddy needs his little lap pet."

Still not giving her any of his looks, he finished his breakfast before waving his wand to remove his plate from the table. He had no idea what he would do without her now. She had awoken a lust in him that was lying dormant within her. It was her fault that he craved her. Was this woman really just going to awaken it and then leave? A cruel thing to do to a man. The anger in his eyes was not subtle. He tried to calm himself but he knew that any slight might put him over the edge. Looking at the potion mistress in her seat, he could not help but wonder if this was her plan all along. Get him dependent on her and then leave him. "Daddy needs you," he let out in a softer tone.

*****Hermione*****

His little lap pet.

Why did it bother her all of a sudden to be called that? Maybe because she felt like she'd been reduced. Diminished. Or maybe she was just being arrogant. And foolish. Fearful. Those insecure parts wanted to sabotage whatever it was they had been building. Maybe if she destroyed it now it would hurt less later...

Except, it hurt like hell now.

Hermione sighed and pushed away her plate, unable to eat. The air was tense with anger, at what she didn't know. Was it her? Was he mad that she didn't want to be invisible? She couldn't have that. She couldn't have this problem put a rift between them. Daddy needs you. Those words were so true. He needed her and she needed him.

Silently, she stood. Nipples like pebbles pushing through the thin mesh of the skimpy outfit she wore. Hermione made the short walk to his lap and sat down, her legs swinging over the side of his thigh. "Okay," she breathed, resting her hand on his chest. "I'll be invisible Severus. That seems more efficient than simply hiding me in your room. Forget about my selfish response. I choose this over all of that. I choose _you_."

****Severus*****

She moved over and sat down on his lap, her skimpy clad outfit leaving little to the imagination. Severus enjoyed her initiative, embracing her waist as she sat on him. She told him that she would settle for being invisible, which calmed Severus. Somehow the thought of it did not make him happy however. The invisibility plan was just a workaround to a bigger problem. He did not want to hide her, he needed her by his side. Either way, her comment visibly calmed him. The fact that she is willing to go this far for him was making his heart swell. The back of his hand grazed his cheek.

"There must be a better way to have my little girl in my room. I want to be able to see you." His thumb circled her areola through her tiny top. "Otherwise it will be difficult for me to use my lap pet." He pulled her down by the neck and gave her a tender kiss on her mouth. While Severus was not a very emotionally available man, this woman brought out his tender side. He felt something for her which was causing him to have butterflies in his stomach. He could not really put his finger on it, but with her everything just seemed better. Food tasted better, sleep was more deep and satisfying; Her mere presence was something he craved. "Perhaps we could make a potion that would help us with this problem? I am sure Daddy's little girl would be able to do anything she wanted if she put her mind to it." While one of his fingers was still circling her nipple, another altogether was running up and down her slender legs. "I like your outfit. it suits you."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione grinned at Severus. The affection he bestowed her was something she cherished. The brush to her cheek. The kiss. She was glad that he was not fully satisfied with her being invisible. Because she didn't like that option much either. But she had been willing to do anything to keep him happy. Because she had really begun to care for him. This other layer to the man she'd known as a child. He transformed into something altogether lovely. But what could they do...

His little lap pet.

That's it!

Hermione captured the hand that circled her nipple, pulling it to her mouth. She peppered it with kisses. Her mind still working out the kinks in her little plan. He was right, together they could create something spectacular. A potion that would help them stay together. "What about a potion that transforms me into your familiar? A kitten perhaps? We could combine it with a spell to make it easily reversible. It'd be like I was an animagus. I'd be hiding in plain sight!"

She was excited, and not just because he'd been stroking her legs. This potion seemed like the perfect solution to her. She just needed to know his thoughts. "What do you think Daddy?" She asked, straddling his waist. "I could be your little lap pet for real..."

*****Severus*****

Severus seemed to be lost in thought after she told him her plan. Her mouth was working on his fingers, working it with kisses and licks. It was rather sexy and he loved every second of it. He imagined that she was doing it with his cock, licking his lips. "Kitten, hm?" He asked, the hand on her thigh moving up under her skirt. "A true lap pet." She straddled him, her movements causing him to stiffen. "I think that is an amazing idea, little one." He looked at her with a spark in his eyes. He did not doubt that Hermione was sharp enough to come up with a great solution, but this time she had really outdone herself.

"We should commence working on this potion at once." He leaned in to her, kissing her upper lip gently. Shortly after he laced her lower lip with a kiss. Placing one hand behind her neck, he pulled her in for a feverish kiss. He could not get enough of her and the prospect of having her serve him as his very own pet sounded very enticing. He was beginning to realize how perfect Hermione was for him. She fulfilled him completely. "Are you ready to serve your Daddy completely? Do not worry I will take very good care of you." He took hold of her ass, pushing her against his crotch. Having his bulge grind against her, he continued his kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth. "You are incredible."

*****Hermione*****

Her eyes lit up at his words. He thought her idea was amazing. Just like when he complimented her for her work on the lycanthropy cure, Hermione was dazed. Speechless. And very, very proud. She nodded in agreement to his words, they should work on it right away. In fact she had several dif-

His kisses were utterly distracting. Especially when they turned from tender to hungry. Hermione moaned, her body pressed against his. Her hands fisted in his silken locks. He was perfect. Perfect for her. No other man could inspire such lust. Such fascination. Such...love. It was burning inside her. Threatening to burst forth in a glorious proclamation. But her smartside outlined just how foolish that would be and she fought against it.

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready to serve you completely. Tell me what you desire," Hermione answered, only to have him push her on his erection. "Ahhhh,' she moaned the friction on her clit was fantastic and she rocked her hips as he plunged his tongue in her hot little mouth. She kept grinding, a silent and effective plea for him to do more. To make his move. "Let me please you Daddy..."

*****Severus*****

Severus seemed to need to do one more thing before working on their new potion idea. His hunger for Hermione was resurfacing, spurred on by her grinding motions on his bulge. His hands traveled up her abdomen, grabbing hold of her perfectly shaped tits through her top. Burying his face into the crook of her neck, Severus ran his lips across her neck, his tongue grazing past her, drawing a line of saliva. He playfully bit her neck, before running kisses along it. He ripped her top off, throwing it to the side. His hungry mouth enclosed her hardened nipple, sucking roughly on it. He nibbled on it, as his hands helped her grind on top of his bulge.

With a loud plop, he let go of her nipple, flicking it a few times as he looked Hermione in the eyes. "I want to feel your mouth on my cock. Please your Daddy, until I allow you to ride me. Do not forget our agreement, You may only cum if I say you can." Accenting his words, Severus gripped her with all his strength and pushed her hard against his bulge, letting it hit her clit a few times. Only then did he let her go. "Now please Daddy, my little lap pet." With that he let go of her body and leaned back against the chair. He could not believe how much she turned him on. Even having cum only moments before, he felt completely renewed and horny again. He loved it.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Nothing but smut….. I don't know what you guys must think of me, Hehehehe….

*****Hermione*****

"Oooh y-yeah," Hermione dragged out in a high pitched moan as Severus's mouth latched onto her breasts. Her body shivered as he sucked on her nipples. It was rough and urgent. His teeth causing a small pain that dulled yet remained. She wanted to keep his mouth there. Everything was so wet and hot. And it was heightened by the grinding into her clit. He was such a cruel man. He must know how every hit sent jolts through her body.

But she was here to serve. Not be served. Sliding off his lap, she knelt between his legs. Her hands quickly undoing his pants and freeing his cock. Hermione didn't need to stroke him. He was plenty stiff and shoved her mouth over him, swirling her tongue around the tip. "You're so big Daddy..." She marveled, licking him roughly as she gazed up at him. A sweet smile on her face, but her eyes were lustful. "I love playing with your cock, taking it deep down my throat..." Hermione purred before demonstrating exactly that. She was gonna make him very proud.

****Severus*****

Hermione did as she was told, kneeling down in front of him, her hands working quickly to free his cock. His erect endowment shot up as he freed it, throbbing with the need for her warm dirty act coupled with her innocent gaze up was a delicious combination. Her smile was so kind and loving yet her eyes showed hints of the naughty women beneath. It send his cock twitching in joy. Severus could barely contain the joy of having her play with him. Her mouth and lips felt incredible against his hard, yet soft cock.

It surprised him when she started to take him deeper into her mouth. His teaching did not seem to go on deaf ears. His little girl was learning quickly. He felt proud that she had learned this from him. Teaching her felt so rewarding. "Good girl..Daddy really like that." Severus moaned. He threw his head back against the chair, gripping the arm rests with his hands. "Daddy loves it when you play with him. Don't stop, Daddy wants to nut in your tiny little mouth."

*****Hermione*****

She had hoped that he would like it. She got the hint from the way he'd shove his cock in her mouth. Her body took on a pleased flush, as she continued to deep throat Severus's cock. It amazed her that he was so satisfied with her. Hermione secretly worried that he'd soon be bored of her. The former virgin still had insecurities about her sexual appeal despite Severus's praise.

But not now. Not with his cock in her mouth. Not with her hands squeezing his dick or massaging his balls. Right now she was just his little girl. Eager to please and desperate for his affection. And so Hermione didn't stop. She kept sucking and lapping at his throbbing member. Her slobber making him nice and slick. Perfect to slide down to her throat while she valiantly fought her gag reflex.

*****Severus*****

Severus grunted as she eagerly sucked his cock while squeezing his balls. Her skill with her mouth was unrivaled. Severus felt his body tensing as she slipped more and more down her throat. He felt his cock twitch in response to her service. Precum started to form on his tip, slurped away as fast as it appeared. While he really wished to nut in side of her mouth, he thought twice, wanting to conserve his energy. He wanted her to cum as well. She was so good to him and he felt like he wanted to return the favor. Taking hold of her head, she stopped her rhythm, taking matters into his own hands. Moaning loudly, he slowly pushed her head up and down his shaft a few more times before reluctantly pulling her off his cock. "Daddy wants to to fuck his little girls pussy now."

Without waiting for her response, Severus helped her to her feet and on to his lap. He lifted the tiny female onto his cock, slowly letting her slide down his cock, which was buried deep into her wetness. "As a proper lap pet, this will be one of your duties. Daddy likes you sitting on him." He kissed her mouth feverishly, as he placed his hands on her hip. He slowly rolled her hips on his cock, giving them just enough pleasure to keep their interest piqued. He needed to calm down a little after the amazing blowjob she had given him. It felt amazing how this tiny woman was sitting on his large cock, her tight pussy clenching around him. "You feel so good." Severus moaned softly.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was surprised that he changed his mind. And yet, she had zero complaints as she began her descent in his cock. "So do you Daddy," she breathed, eyes closing briefly. The forced rolling of her hips allowed for his cock to touch every single part inside of her. "You feel so very good..." She praised, her hands on his chest. When he kissed her, Hermione leaned forward loving the way her naked breasts felt rubbing against his robes. Skin vs. Clothes. What a sexy combo. She kept up the slow pace, loving being filled this way. And her moans proved it.

He didn't need to say much to get her going. Hermione had been ready for more long before. The act of rising and falling on his cock was just as good as she remembered it. Plus she liked having this small semblance of control. She could choose the pace. The angle of her hips. It was an arousing thought. She decided to milk this. Her descent was slower than her first time. But steady. And each time she landed she'd swivel her hips and grind against base. Forcing his cock incredibly deep. And every time she would moan louder than before, "Daaaaddy..."

****Severus*****

His little girl was learning. She had started to milk it much like he would have done. Every descend caused him to moan softly. He could not believe that his little girl was taking control and forcing his cock deeper into her little pussy. Severus let her bounce on his cock with pleasure, feeling her clench around him whenever she pushed down. The way her pussy gripped his cock when she rose, was incredible.

He did not give her permission to cum, wanting to wait until the last second to do so. It excited him that he was in control of her orgasm and he wished it so because nobody should be able to make her cum besides him. It was a selfish thought, but he did not care. His little girl was his and his alone.

*****Hermione******

Her hips seemed to undulate. Riding his cock had become an almost hypnotic experience. She leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear which she tugged on with her teeth. Kissing and nibbling the side of his face alternatively. She had never initiated this much, but he made her want him so much. Enough to be bold.

Her hands combed through his hair and she looked down into his dark eyes. They seemed to shine like jewels. She smiled at him warmly, bending to kiss his forehead and both cheeks. "Do you know how beautiful you are Daddy?" She whispered, dodging his lips in favor of moaning in his ear. All of this grinding was starting to get to her. But she wanted him to know... He always praised her body, but she never reciprocated. But she loved his just as much. It might be weird to call a man beautiful but he was beyond handsome. "Your eyes are so dark and soulful. Your hair is a silken pool of onyx. Skin like alabaster…."

*****Severus*****

It felt strange at first when she complimented his looks. He had never been called beautiful, nor had he been called handsome before. The woman in his arms, bouncing happily on his lap was sharing all sorts of firsts with him. After mulling it over, it felt nice to be complimented that way. He could not believe that a young, beautiful woman like her find an old man like him beautiful, but he took the compliment nevertheless. Her moan that followed caused goosebumps on his back. She was getting close and he was too.

Leaning over to her ear, he whispered with his husky tone. "You may cum now, little one." His hands ran along the sides of her body, feeling them curve in seductive ways. "His hand soon found her back, helping her left herself up on his cock, before letting her fall on to it. He felt himself drill into her pussy over and over again, the waves of pleasure that radiated along his lower body were almost euphoric. He was going to erupt inside of her and mark her as his, again.

*****Hermione*****

She didn't know how he felt about her words. But he obviously wasn't angry and so she'd take what she could get. And besides she was so very close that as long as he let her cum, it didn't matter. That's why when he leaned in her ear and granted permission in that smooth, smoky baritone Hermione came that instant.

She was shaking, crying out as she ended her slow pace and rode him hard and rough. Her climax had seized her faculties and the only thing she wanted more was to drag this man with her. Hermione's pussy squeezed over his cock and hugged him tightly. Her body draped over his as she wound down.

*****Severus*****

Severus smiled as he felt her cumming immediately after being granted permission. He loved the fact that his little girl was so dependent on him. While he often times felt scared that she would leave him, these small things reaffirmed that she felt something for him. Severus could not last much longer when she stopped her slow pace and instead started to fuck him hard. His cock was squeezed as she came, her clenching pussy coupled with the fact that she was going up and down roughly on his cock made him cum in seconds. He held her tightly, his hands firmly gripping her waist as he thrust against her.

His sperm shot out of his tip, nutting into her tight pussy. She could feel the warm liquid fill her up as she hugged him tightly. He embraced her waist, pulling her in. He could not help but rumble out a long, drawn out moan. It bordered on a whimper, which was a sound that very few people ever got to hear come out of Severus's mouth. His head slumped against her shoulder as he felt himself relax from his climax. He was out of words, considering how good it felt. "I love you..." He said softly.

******Hermione****

What?

Hermione froze, not believing that she had heard him right. He...loved her? It had to be the sex, right? Sometimes men said things they didn't really mean after an orgasm. And the one they just had was intense. Severus couldn't possibly... Still, she had to respond. This could be awkward or really amazing. Maybe she should just tell the truth. If he denied it later, she could do the same. Maybe they would laugh about this later?

Maybe not.

Hermione took a deep breath, sliding down until she could look directly into his eyes. Her hand cradled his face and she smiled timidly, her heart beating a mile a minute. "I love you too," she confessed. Kissing him lightly and then resting her head on his shoulder. Waiting.

*****Severus*****

Thankfully, Hermione could not see his face as he had it buried against her shoulder when he uttered those words for his entire expression turned to one of surprise and horror. What did he just say? He confessed his love to her. He confessed his love to a former student of his who was much younger and probably only here for his research. He did not know why he said the words he said, but he sure was regretting them. When she slid down to him, his look turned to one of fear. He was not sure what was more frightening, her rejection or her acceptance.

When she confessed his love for him, his eyes widened in surprise. Her lips gently grazed against his, leaving him stunned and speechless. What had he done? He was caught in the moment, right? Yes, that must be it, there was no other logical explanation that made sense to him. He swallowed nervously, looking at the female waiting for him. He did not know what to say after her words. Severus cupped her face, still buried inside of her, and kissed her passionately on the lips. Perhaps being unable to convey his emotions, he turned to action instead. He stood up from the chair, lifting her with him. His flaccid cock slipped out of her as he held her up by her lower thighs. Only when he needed to get some air, did he stop kissing her lips. "We should get to work."


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks SO much for every favorite and comment! Keep it up guys!

****Hermione*****

He didn't say anything, but maybe that was for the best. The kiss was...passionate. And dominating as always. But did it mean anything? Was it to distract her or to confirm? Hermione couldn't tell. Oh well. When he said they should get to work she sighed. But of course he was right. "I uh, think I have a few ideas about a base for the potion. But it's mainly just guesswork," Hermione offered. It was back to business with them. And she could tell that what had just transpired would probably never be brought up again. And that was likely because Severus hadn't meant to say that he loved her. And she couldn't decide how she felt about that.

*****Severus*****

Treating like his words were never spoken, Severus went into teacher mode, forgetting all that had transpired. He thought it easier to do so than to face the fact of what his words actually meant. He started to lead her to his library and sat down with her to do their research. It did not take long for them to find the right base with Hermione's clever ideas. They spent the rest of the day, researching and experimenting with different formulas only to come up with something that might actually work. He was rather excited to try it, although he was unsure if he wanted her to be the first subject. "Perhaps we could use it on someone else first, just in case it does not work." While he did not want to say it out loud, he was worried about her and he would not be able to live with himself if it went awry.

****Hermione*****

Working with Severus was nice. She could tell that he was in his element. It was very attractive. Not that she was concentrating on him rather than the potion. That would be...irresponsible. But watch him she did. His expressions. She listened to the passion in his tone. Soaking in his knowledge. And her heart hammered whenever he agreed with her theories. Eventually they worked something out. Hermione had great faith in their combined effort. But she had to admit, her heart fluttered when he suggested a test subject first. Maybe, even if he didn't actually love her Severus did care about her. "That sounds good to me. We'll need to find someone. Someone discreet. This is a very groundbreaking potion. If it works. Who knows, maybe when we're done we could sell it. I bet the aurors could use the ability to change at will. Not everyone can achieve animagus status naturally."

*****Seveus*****

"We have not even created it and you are already debating its monetary value. Is the discovery not enough?" He frowned at her statement, not very happy with all the witches and wizard that make something fundamental primarily to make a profit. "Who shall we give it to then?" He asked, looking at the sharp woman in front of him. He was so proud whenever she came up with a good theory. He could not help but feel a little responsibly for nudging her in the right direction. She would probably surpass even the strongest wizard or witch if she continued down her path. Severus would make sure that she never strayed from her path.

"I suppose we could also add a layer potion below it, which could absorb the effect. Not completely, but enough in case it is harmful. Much like setting a towel below a hot steaming bowl of soup. Even if the soup spilled, the towel would absorb it and if we want to end the experiment, we remove the towel." He looked at her with kind eyes, kissing her forehead before running his hands through her luscious hair. "What do you think? Daddy cannot wait to get his very own lap pet."

*****Hermione******

Hermione blinked.

Was he chastising her? It had been a while since she had to face his disapproval. She felt like she'd been slapped. "Uh, n-no I-I...I uh, I'm proud of the work we've done together. I was just looking ahead. Sorry." She ducked her head, pretending to go over their notes. Although she was sure he knew she was faking. She sighed, just when she thought he would take her under his wing. Her big mouth had ruin things. Even when he kissed her forehead she knew it was because he'd have her as a pet. Not because he valued her mind. Not because he loved her. "Layering the potion is a brilliant idea. We should probably work on that first before finding a subject."

*****Severus*****

"I would be comfortable using it on you immediately if we layer. The risk of it would be very minimal during a layering. There would be very little that could go wrong then. Plus, that way we don't risk exposure." They worked through some of the night, working out the perfect layer potion to cover the effect. Severus was rather tired when they finally finished the potion. "Let us go to sleep and test it tomorrow." He said with a sleepy voice.

Without waiting for her reply, he grabbed her and threw her over her shoulder, carrying her over to his bedroom. He gently put her down and crawled into bed with her. Embracing the little female in his arms. A silent yawn escaped his lips as he nuzzled into her shoulder. "Good night, little one." He said softly, before falling asleep.

*****Hermione****

Hermione was not used to this technique of layering potions. She'd done some layering to strengthen a potion but never to behave in the way Severus described. "Perfect. And that way we won't have to worry about discretion or someone learning about our project. This will just be our little secret." She was excited and that enthusiasm carried her well into the night as they worked. He beat her to the punch when he suggested that they sleep and test it tomorrow. But Hermione had been solely unprepared for him to hoist her over his shoulder like some caveman. It was kind of hot and funny. That night she cuddled close to Severus falling asleep to the sound of his beating heart. It was one of those deep sleeps. The kind where your dreams felt incredibly real.

*****Severus******

That morning they had sex roughly. The hot dream he had made Severus almost desperate to plunge into Hermione. Luckily his lovely witch was more than willing. "Today we will test the potion, are you ready? There is still time to back out of it."  
He helped her up, holding the young witch close to his chest. It was incredible how he felt so kinky and powerful and then tender and loving the next moment. She brought the best sides out of him. He pulled her closer, embracing the little female in his arms. "You will be able to turn to a kitten at will. It will be truly special." He stroked her cheek, looking deep into her eyes. "Are you truly ready for it?"

****Hermione****

Hermione rested in his arms with a soft smile on her face. They could never have mornings like this without the potion. "Of course I'm ready to test it out. I have complete faith in our abilities. Plus, we've got that layering potion. So that makes things a lot safer right?" She wondered if he was feeling a bit fearful. After all he'd be losing his favourite toy. "I think we should get dressed and go to the lab. I'll take the potion and then you of course need to record everything. If all goes well I'll be a kitten pretty soon. Which is weird, but that's magic for ya." She wiggled out of his grasp and went to her suitcase. No skimpy outfit today. They needed to concentrate. But to be nice, Hermione transfigured the skirt to be knee length instead of down to the floor. But first, a shower.

******Severus*****

Even with the layering potion Severus was worried about her. He did not know exactly why, but he felt that losing her this way would be something that would crush him. "Yes, a lot safer." He repeated, looking at her with comforting eyes. He stood up with her before showering and dressing themselves. Severus opted for his usual attire. Black blue pants with a matching tunic. He did not add the robes as he liked to have his full motion in case of something going awry. He took his wand as well, holding it behind is back just in case.

His curiosity as a professor was peaked. If this were to work it would change so much. They might have something here that would change the world as they knew it. He reconvened in the study with his favorite pet and took the blue bubbling concoction and handed it to her. He was happy that she went for a skirt that was knee length instead of a fully covering one. He liked to see her legs as well as any part of her supple body. "I am ready when you are."

*****Hermione*****

Well, this was it. Either they succeeded and thus, made something brilliant. Something that could impact the wizarding world as a whole. Or they failed and things could go horribly wrong for her. She might even die. And Hermione was risking it all just to be with this man. It was ridiculous and foolhardy but that hasn't stopped her before. She took the blue potion in hand, eyeing it warily. "Before I take this, I just want to say...that I meant it. I love you Severus." And then, without further ado, Hermione tilted the potion and drank it down. The taste was awful. But she powered through until she took every last drop.

****Severus*****

Watching Hermione with intense eyes, Severus tapped his hands against the table, hoping that it would work. She confessed her love to him before drinking the potion. His eyes turned sorrowful, realizing that it could be that he would never be able to tell her that he felt the same way. "I love you too." He replied in a barely audible whisper.  
His breathing stopped when she drank the potion. At first, there was no reaction, Severus watching and watching as Hermione showed no sign of change. Then, she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. His eyes widened as he ran to where she just stood. He looked around frantically. "Hermione? Hermione?" He called out, wondering where she went. Did the potion misfire? No that was impossible, not with the layering! She must be here somewhere.

*****Hermione*****

"Meow."

Hermione couldn't effectively communicate with Severus at the time. But she was glad it worked. She looked down at her feet. Well, paws was more like it. So tiny. She wondered how small she was. She scurried to his feet. Jumping onto his pant leg. Her tiny claws digging into the fabric and holding on.

It worked! It really worked! If only she could get Severus's attention. She wriggled and jiggled, hitting his leg with her paws. And when that didn't work she darted out in front of him. Jumping up and down.

*****Severus****

Severus noticed a meowing coming from below. He looked down at the tiny little kitten that was trying to get his attention. It worked! A huge weight was lifted off his chest when he realized that his Hermione was unharmed. He smiled as he squatted down and took the little kitty into his hands, lifting her up completely. "There you are." He petting her, before carrying her to a chair. "Is it you?" He asked once he was sitting down.

"You can understand me? Nod if you do." He scratched the tiny kitty, thinking it so cute and adorable. If this worked, he could simply say a word and change her back, but he purposely waited, wanting to make sure that she was okay first.

*****Hermione******

It was extremely odd. Severus was huge when she was in this form. And she liked being petted. She nodded at his question and rubbed against his hand. Purring slightly. There was a few cat instincts she was feeling but she had complete control of her faculties. That was important. Hermione wondered if they chose different animal essence if it would be possible to transform into whatever they desired. Now she wanted to change back. She had to talk to Severus. She looked up at Severus and started clapping and meowing hopefully he'd understand that she wanted to change back. Perhaps in the next trials she would see if she could transform herself by thinking the counter-charm.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: _Mmmmm_ a little deprivation…..

****Severus*****

The adorable little creature meowed and clapped at him, probably trying to get his attention. He patted her once more on the head, before saying the magic words to transform her back into a human. With a flash of purple mist, she transformed back into a human. "That was incredible." He said, looking at his Hermione through the thick purple smoke. "I could not have done it without you." Now it would be rather easy to smuggle her into the school of witchcraft and wizardry. He got to spend more time with her which was always nice. He waded through the smoke, going to embrace his little girl. He was overjoyed that it worked and much relieved that nothing went wrong.

****Hermione*****

Hermione giggled in excitement. That was fantastic and to have done this with Severus, well that went beyond money or any accolades. She hugged him and looked up at his Roman-esque face. God he was so handsome. With those glittering eyes, sharp features and long eyelashes. "That was brilliant. I'm so proud of us Severus!" She cheered. She was still clothed, another plus. It really was a liquid animagus potion. "Do you think if we used other animal essences we could virtually transform into anything we desired? It'll be like flavoring each potion." It was something that was at the forefront of her mind. Well that and the fact that she could stay with Severus now. "But if you would rather celebrate our victory than I'm good with doing so. We can continue our brilliant potions work later. The rest of today can be about us. It's up to you."

******Severus******

They embraced in a hug, Severus gently resting her head against his chest. "You outdid yourself today little one." He ran his long fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I believe this would work with most other animals, yes." He grabbed her by the bottom of her legs, lifting her up in his strong arms. "We celebrate and tomorrow we go to Hogwarts." That said, he carried her back into the bedroom.

He placed her down on the bed, pushing her knee high skirt up to her waist. Seeing her intellectual side and her brilliance made him all the more attracted to her. He practically ripped her panties off of her. Leaving her bare ass exposed. "Daddy needs you now." With lust filled eyes, his mouth crashed into her pussy, rubbing his lips against her wetness. His tongue slipped into her fold, licking her up and down her tight little pussy. Cupping her firm ass, lewd sounds rippled out in the bedroom as he was licking at the wetness. With a flick of his wand, handcuffs started to form around her wrists, tying her to the bedpost. Arching her back, he pressed his lips harder against her wetness, letting his tongue swirl inside of her.

******Hermione******

It was very clear that Severus was in favor of staying home to celebrate and when his mouth attacked her mound Hermione couldn't think of a better idea. "Ohhhhh Daddy," she moaned shakily. In total surprise of having his tongue lapping at her pussy. She was just about to reach forward and run her fingers through his hair when she found that she couldn't. She yanked and yanked, her legs wobbling from the pleasure of Severus continuing to devour her cunt. "D-Daddy wha-what is going on? Why...mmmm...can't I...oh fuck...w-why can't I move my arms?" She whimpered, arching off the bed.

******Severus*****

"Because I say so." Severus had a mischievous grin for a split second, looking at the writhing female. His hungry tongue slithered into her warmth, feeling her wetness leak out of her. "Daddy loves the way you taste, little one." Grabbing hold of her lower back, he raised her ass, giving him an easier time crashing his tongue against her. He pulled away from her, looking at her with his normal stoic face. He stood up completely, leaving her wanting for more. He crawled up her body, lacing kisses across her abdomen and bust. Every single kiss was a slow, sensual kiss against her. His thumb rubbed against her clit a few seconds, before he stopped again. "Would you like to cum for Daddy?" He asked while biting his own lip.

******Hermione******

Such powerful words from a powerful wizard. It was downright orgasmic the way he talked to her. It made Hermione wanted to cum right then. Except she hadn't gotten permission. Not that she could hold off much longer, Severus's tongue was very talented. Her pussy was soaking in her sweet nectar. And as he looked down at he with his stoic mien his face shone with her essence. His kisses were like fire. Each point of pressure from his lips stung deliciously. Hermione shuddered, moaning when he rubbed her clit. "Yes Daddy I wanna cum. Please let me cum Daddy. Haven't I been a good little girl?"

*****Severus*****

"Not yet. You have not deserved it yet. If you are a good girl, I might evaluate if you are worthy at the end of the day..." His kisses trailed down her body once more, his tongue tracing her sweet, soft skin. Every inch of her tasted so good, he was content just exploring her body and making her feel good. He laced her entire chest with kisses before trailing down to her core. His index finger plunged into her pussy as his kisses hit her clit. He gave her clit a few kisses while his index finger pumped her small pussy. "Don't you dare." He warned, grinning to himself. He loved having full control of her. He abruptly stopped once more, waving his wand to remove her restraints, for now.

****Hermione*****

At the end of the day...

God, he wasn't being fair. Hermione whimpered at his words. Not understanding how she was expected to hold back with him kissing all over her body. And with his finger pumping in her tight pussy. "Please, Daddy," Hermione begged. He must have been able to tell how close she was with the way her walls clenched around his finger. She took several deep breaths trying to ignore how delicious it felt but it was a near thing. If he kept it up she'd be cuming with or without his permission. She kept moaning unable to silence her cries. His hands working her to the point of no return. "Please Daddy..."

*****Severus*****

"No coming for you until Daddy lets you." He got up from the bed and stood in front of it. "We have some research to be doing. You will get your release at the end of the day if you have been a good girl for Daddy." Without much further notice, Severus placed his hands behind his back after swiping his wand to remove her nectar from his hands. "There is a way to let yourself cum earlier than at the end of the night…." He said with a smirk. Severus had started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway. "If my lust for you grows, I cannot be held accountable for what happens. Daddy will fuck your brains out." With that he stepped out and walked to his study to continue his potion research. He wanted to write down all of their findings and observations for the spirit of science. He left out the fact that he'd been fingering his apprentice, naturally.

*****Hermione****

This was unlike anything Hermione had ever experienced. But she extremely turned on by this sort of denial. Which incidentally, was a problem since Severus wouldn't allow her release until much later. And he would likely tease her throughout. The only way to get what she wanted was to turn him on beyond his control.

And that's exactly what she'd do.

Hermione decided to go to Severus's study completely nude save for the high heels she wore. She applied a no tripping charm to the shoes to make sure she could be sexy without fail. She even took a moment to fix her curls until they draped over her shoulders in long, glossy waves. "I'm ready to get to work Daddy," Hermione greeted as she stood in the doorway.

*****Severus*****

In the study Severus entered his normal focused mode. He started to take some ink and paper and sat down at his desk. His eyes wandered the page as he started to lather it with wide looping calligraphy. Detailing everything from memory was good to do immediately after it happened or else he would forget it all. A voice from the doorway caught his attention and he looked up. The naked woman calling him Daddy all but glowed in the light of the sun rays that entered through the window. At first he thought she was an angel. She had the perfect hourglass figure and long, slender legs. Her sentence made him wonder what 'work' he could do with her. Daddy was starting to get a little horny, but he needed to finish his work before showing her any attention whatsoever. Severus looked away from her and stared down at the pages once more, working diligently. "Good, you can start detailing the ingredient list. He took a few of the empty papers and set them down at the edge of the desk for her. "Be thorough with it." He said whilst keeping his eyes away from her. He did not need to be distracted by her amazing body.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione smirked, and walked to the desk, reaching for the papers. She knew Severus wouldn't cave in right away. He was stronger than that. But given the way he stared at her-even for that short stint of time, she knew she was on track. Taking the papers and a quill, she sat down on at the opposite side of his desk.

It wasn't necessary for him to tell her to be thorough with the ingredient list. She always was. That wouldn't change now. She knew impressing Severus was also the key to her release as well. As her professor he expected perfection and it was doubled as his apprentice. And his "little girl". And if she ran the feather of her quill along the valley of her breasts while she worked, well that was her business. Although she hoped he liked that part too.

Once the list was done, with all the items noted along with the precise measurements of each needed, Hermione was at a loss for what to do. She cast a drying charm to ensure the ink did not smear and gathered the papers together. "Well Daddy, I'm finished. What else would you like me to do for you?"

****Severus****

While Severus was focused on his work, there were times his eyes darted back to her, grazing her breast with the feather of her quill. Without even thinking, he licked his lips at the sight. Did she do this on purpose or was she just her normal self? Once she was done with the list, she asked him what else she could do, adding the seductive 'Daddy' title into the mix. There were many things that sprung to mind, but none of them were related to their research. Severus had to gather himself again and banish those vile thoughts from his mind.

"File the papers down in the cabinet." He said, pointing to a cabinet in the same room. "Why must I always remind you what you need to be doing. You are a potion mistress yourself, you should know what needs to be done." He rather liked her asking for what she could do for him in her seductive, innocent manner, which was precisely the reason he lashed out at her. He liked it too much, feeling the sexual desire build within him. Severus took a deep breath, trying to focus his mind again. He loved how she was prancing around naked around his study like it was completely normal now. His little girl looking all innocent yet so seductive.

*****Hermione*****

He snapped at her. Hermione filed the papers away, her confidence shaken. Of course she knew the next step. She just assumed that as both her Master and her Daddy, Severus would want her to defer to him. But maybe her questions were getting annoying. Hermione frowned. She wanted to be a temptation not an irritation. Things weren't going according to her plan at all.

Sighing she stretched and tried to think of another way she could seduce Severus. But her brilliant mind couldn't think of anything subtle. Only things that would get her yelled at for not taking work seriously. So she silently went about the next task feeling down. As she was filing away her latest work, Hermione paused. From her position bent over and digging deep into the cabinet she said, "You know what I just realized Master Snape? We never named our new potion..."

*****Severus*****

Severus felt a little regret when he saw her confidence shaken. If there is one thing he did not want to do, it was make her less confident. Lashing out at her like this was unprofessional and petty. He watched as she stood up and filed away his work, bending over to present her ass to him. He loved watching it wiggle before him. It completely caught his attention and made him lose focus once more. He wanted to apologize, but the word just did not come. Instead he stood up from behind the desk and walked over to her filing away the papers. He wrapped his arms around her waist, straightening her back. He was unable to express his feelings with words, but his actions spoke louder than words. He turned her around so that she was facing him and kissed her forehead. With that he went back to his desk and sat back down. "I like your body. Daddy loves seeing you like this." He did not look at her as he spoke, burying himself in his work once more.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Thanks to all of you who have stayed tuned in to this story. I hope to keep your interests in the chapters to come! This is what you've been waiting for….. I think.

*****Hermione*****

When those arms wrapped around her waist she held her breath. And she kept holding it as his hands climbed up her lush skin and straightened her to a standing position. Hermione did not breathe even as he turned her body, her tiny frame completely pliable in the Potion Master's grasp. And though her lungs strained with effort she did not take a single breath until his lips pressed upon her head. A silent communication, a language that had developed between the two of them.

It was then and only then that she exhaled.

"Thank you Daddy. All I want is to please you," Hermione spoke sincerely. "Now, will we be coming up with a name, Master Snape?" She reiterated whilst filing away the work he had completed. That done she came and stood behind him, her hands laying on his broad shoulders which she massaged. "Or would you rather take a break. At least for lunch. It's not good to miss so many meals." She bent low, her mouth nibbled at his ear. She tugged on his earlobe and licked his neck. "You know, sometimes it's the little girl who looks out for the Daddy. She makes sure her Daddy feels good."

*****Severus*****

Feeling her tiny hands dance over his shoulders, Severus stopped his work. He closed his eyes and relaxed, liking the spontaneous massage. Her nibbling was sexy but nothing compared to her words. His cock twitched in his pants as he let out a hot breath. "Make Daddy feel good, How?" He asked, his breathing heavy and deliberate. "I suppose it would be a good idea to have some lunch, little one. I do want to spend some quality time with my little girl." He leaned into her hands, feeling the tiny hands knead his shoulders. He started to put his work to the side. Devoting his full attention to her instead. He stood up from the desk and came face to face with his little girl. He looked down at the bare female standing in front of him. She looked so cute and innocent, standing in front of him, as if she had not just tried to seduce him. He had a small grin on his lips as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

****Hermione****

Hermione let out a soft purr as he kissed her forehead. Her hands slid up his torso and she cradled his neck. A smile touched her lips as she looked up into his obsidian irises. Even in stilettos he towered over her. It was very sexy. He was sexy, her dominating wizard. She licked her lips slowly, as one hand move across his cheek allowing her thumb to graze over his mouth.

Hermione's head tilted to the side and she smiled deeper. An intimate smile one could only wear when you've seen the other person naked. Or at the very least, was if you happen to be standing naked in said person's study. "Well I thought we could have lunch and then a real massage afterwards. You deserve it Daddy and it'll help you to relax." Her hands wandered back down his sides coming to his front where they groped his crotch. "You're so tense Daddy. You need release. Don't you agree?"

*****Severus*****

Her thumb grazed his lips, her smile lighting up her room. He looked down at his small little girl smiling innocently even as the proposed a real massage afterwards. Her hands groped the bulge in his trousers, his cock starting to harden and throb. "I suppose I am quite tense. I agree, I could use a massage from my little girl." His thumb grazed her wet lips as he looked down at her sexy stilettos. "Do you always work naked, Miss Granger?" He said with a slight grin on his lips. Before this was going to far, his big hand grabbed her tiny hand, making it seem tiny. With his little girl in tow, he turned to go to the dining table to have some food.

He got to the dining room and without warming, took hold of her legs, lifting her up and setting her onto the table. "Daddy needs to make sure that you maintain your lust." He said kneeling down between her legs. Quick fingers worked to spread her legs for him as his tongue very slowly licked from her bottom to her clit. He could still taste the juices from earlier, satisfied that she was still wet. "You are still wet for Daddy. Good." With that he simply moved her off the table and set her down normally again. His wand came up and his magic started to bring food out. He sat down and grinned at the female in front of him.

******Hermione*****

Hermione did a little happy dance inside her head when he agreed to the massage. It would seem that her plan was working. And she grinned when he asked about her working naked. She knew it was a bold move that would keep his mind on her. "Only when the occasion calls for it, Master Snape." Was her simple answer. She allowed him to lead her into the dining room, but was thoroughly surprised by what happened next.

Severus hoisted her into the table and licked her pussy. Although he did it slowly the action was far too brief to bring Hermione any peace. If anything it made her desire flare for him once more. And once he was satisfied by her wetness he just waved his wand and sat down. Hermione huffed vaguely toying with the idea of begging for release but that would only strengthen his resolve. No, she had to ride this out. "Do you have any oils I could use for your massage Daddy?" Hermione asked, switching the subject. "My pussy isn't the only thing that's better when it's well lubricated..."

*****Severus****

Severus smirked at her oil comment. She was starting to engage his little dance. "I suppose I have something somewhere that might help. In my study there are a couple of oils that I use for potions. You may use any of them." The food started to come together in front of them while they talked. "Judging from the taste, you are still very much lubricated, little one. Daddy got you all worked up?" He grinned as he took a bite of the croissant that had been put on his plate. "My little girl will get her release tonight. I want you to be nice and ready for me the entire day."

Putting some butter on his croissant, he watched her intently, taking a bite while maintaining eye contact. He loved teasing her, feeling her pout and huff. "How would you like me to make you cum tonight? Would you like me to eat you out or would you prefer to ride me? I suppose I could hoist you up on some rope and use you the entire night. How does that sound, little one?" He casually took another bite from his croissant, acting like the words coming out of his mouth were completely platonic. "You taste so good. A good pairing with this croissant."

*****Hermione****

Severus Snape was so smug. Hermione wanted to roll her eyes at his grin. Never mind that she had to cross her legs and keep them pinned together on order to relieve some of the yearning between her thighs. "You know I do," she pouted, her fork stabbing at the salad that appeared in front of her. She took a bite, chewing gratefully at the fresh taste. She was actually hungry after all and it was a good distraction.

But not good enough.

She wanted release and although he promised it, Hermione wasn't a fan of waiting. "How would you like me to make you cum tonight?" And the words that followed were equally salacious. Hermione moaned at the imagery they provided. Holy hell, if he kept this up she'd be leaving a puddle of her nectar on his dining room chair. "The rope. Definitely the rope," she answered her cheeks burning with a mixture of desire and shame. What normal woman found the idea of such vulnerability arousing? None. But Hermione wasn't a normal witch.

*****Severus*****

Severus knew that he was getting through to her. Her moan all but confirmed that his words coupled with the anticipation were working wonders. He would need to do this more often, he thought. "Good. Rope it is. Would you like to be tied up on all fours or on your back with your legs spread. Keep in mind that you will probably spend a long time in that position with my cock fucking you as I grunt. Choose wisely, because it will determine how I will use you, over and over again." He finished his croissant, the lust evident in his stare at her. "I like that my little girl wants to be tied up. Daddy is gonna have a lot of fun tonight."

Finishing his breakfast, he got up and walked to the study. Taking the oils from the shelves he walked back and placed them on the table. "Now that massage. Where would you want Daddy?" The words he spoke were not only making Hermione horny. Now he was wondering how much he would fuck her and it made him look forward to the end of the day. He needed a little prerelease to get himself to calm down and this massage seemed perfect for that.

******Hermione******

"Your cock fucking me over and over is nearly all I can think about," Hermione blurted out in a fit if frustration. She couldn't wait until tonight. Squirming in her seat, she considered how she wanted him to use her. Both positions had their benefits, but she knew which one appealed most. "On my back with my legs spread, please," she decided taking a sip of her tea.

Hermione had been finishing her own food when Severus came back with the oils for his massage. She had just assumed that he went to the restroom. But apparently as always his actions had a far sexier motivation. She took one of the bottles in hand, inspecting it. One was jasmine oil which was perfect. "I think the bed is ideal. You'll of course need to strip down completely. This massage will be very thorough."

She stood up and collected the bottles, a sultry smile on her face, "If you want we can begin now. I can set everything up while you get undressed." Hermione grabbed his hand after she had the bottles safely tucked in her other arm. "Right this way Daddy. I want you to get undressed in the bathroom while I set the mood for proper relaxation."

*****Severus****

Severus bit his lips when she spoke about him fucking her over and over. "Sure, legs spread. Then Daddy will be above you using your pussy for his pleasure." When he came back from the study, he smirked at her thorough massage comment. "Yes, of course. I like it when you are thorough." He took her hand and followed her to the bedroom, the clicking of her stilettos against the floor rather sexy and sensual. He could not wait to get worked on by his naked lady. He watched as her ass swayed from side to side on the way there, licking his lips at the desire to bend her over right now and fuck her until her body trembles underneath him.

He loved the fact that she started to take charge, telling him to get undressed while she set things up. "As you wish, my little girl." He said with a grin on his lips. He followed her instructions, being led into the bathroom completely. Once inside, he started to slowly undress his black robes and tunic, finishing with his trousers and underwear. Once standing completely naked, he walked back at the door and waited for a little while, wondering what she might have in store for him now. He was already sporting a semi from the anticipation and he thought it would probably only get worse. Severus opened the door and stepped inside the bedroom.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Please keep reading and reviewing this story! I must admit, this is the most inspired I've been in a long time.

****Hermione*****

Hermione hadn't done anything special except draw the curtains and light a few candles. But the effect was great. The bedroom was now dimly lit casting a rather romantic atmosphere. The bed itself was stripped down to just the essential sheets and there was a towel on the nightstand along with the oils. Hermione herself was standing by the bed, heels off, and with a gentle smile on her face.

"I think we should start with your back first," Hermione greeted once he stepped into the bedroom. "Lie down on your stomach Severus," she whispered. While he did that she selected the first oil she would use. The jasmine. It was classic. She approached the bed slowly, straddling his back and began. She started with long, light strokes to his neck and shoulders. Every so often running her fingers through his long, silky, black hair. Moving back down to his neck she placed her ring, middle, and index fingertips at the base where the head and neck met up. She slid her fingers down his neck, sweeping over onto his shoulders applying even pressure throughout.

The oil aided her in how easily she could slide her hands over hard knots in his muscle. She placed her thumbs on the tension knot, applying pressure. She kneaded his broad shoulders in a circular motion to release the tension. He leaned into her touch ever so slightly and Hermione smiled. She slid her hands up and down his neck and the tops of his shoulders repeating the process. "Doesn't this feel amazing?" She whispered into the man's ear, taking pleasure in stroking, kneading and caressing his flesh.

*****Severus*****

Seeing his little girl standing next to the bed was rather seductive. She looked so innocent with her oil in hand. He smiled and did as he was told, lying on the bed as instructed. With his back to her, he could not really see those beautiful breasts jiggle slightly from the movement, but the anticipation coupled with the fact of the mystery of the feelings in his back was enough to keep his interest piqued. He bit his lip when he felt her pussy against his skin. She sat down on him and he loved that. Her lips sliding against his skin. Then her fingers started rolling over his skin, digging and applying pressure throughout.

He felt knots in his muscles loosening at her quick hands. He could not help but let out a soft moan at a particularly tense muscle. She was working him into putty, making him completely relaxed. Her soft whispered into his ear, giving him a slight tingle in his manhood. "That..feels very good." He managed to say shorty before he let out a groan of satisfaction. All of his muscles seemed to relax completely except for one. Her work left him in a doughlike state, ready to be molded by her. "You are a very good girl." He whispered followed by a groan. "You will be duly rewarded later. He stretched his muscles, feeling like he probably could not stand right now due to his muscles being jelly.

*****Hermione*****

It was good to know that her efforts were appreciated. Hermione liked being in control like this. Even if the bottom line was to serve him. It gave her a charge to witness this strong man become putty in her hands. Grabbing the oil, Hermione poured some directly on his skin. The smell of jasmine was strong and filled the air quickly. And her hands slid easily as she massaged lower and lower on his back. She would go down some and then work her way back up, repeating the process going further down each time. Hearing him moan, even subtly, was like music to her ears. When she felt she had gotten all the knots, she returned to his head, giving him a brief scalp massage. "And now a little lower..." Hermione warned, not sure how he'd react to her hands here. Still, she had to admit she couldn't wait to get her hands on his sculpted ass. Severus was a toned wizard and as her oily hands rubbed and groped his flesh Hermione could certainly appreciate that. She poured more oil onto his buttocks, taking her time to massage both cheeks individually. Her hips unknowingly grinding on the back of his thigh. "I like your body too. It's nice to get to touch you like this."

*****Severus*****

Severus enjoyed how she took her time with the massage but his cock was aching to be touched. She went lower and lower, before finally kneading his ass but the thing that really made his cock throb, was the fact that she was slowly grinding on his thigh. He could feel her tight pussy lips slowly grinding up his thigh, wetting it with her juices. "I am glad you are enjoying this, but you are making one part of my body very...very tense." He said with a smirk.

"Are we done with this side?" He asked pointedly, the desperation evident in his voice. He thought she was purposefully not giving him any sexual gratification besides her pussy tentatively grinding on his upper thigh. "I want to look at you while you work on Daddy." He could wait to turn the tables and fuck her senseless. It was starting to become uncomfortable to lie like this with his raging hard on. It was pressing against the bed and he was shifting slightly to find a position that wasn't too uncomfortable. "I believe the name of the potion should be Grangers brew." He said softly, a smile coming to his lips.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione chuckled at the obvious anxious tone in Severus's voice. He must really be hard from her massage. She could imagine how uncomfortable that had to be. All of those inches pressing into the mattress. Unable to be free. The throbbing adding to his discomfort. Yes, she could definitely imagine that. Perhaps she should end her teasing and let him turn over onto his back. "Alright Daddy, you can turn- you what?"

That was the last thing Hermione expected to come out of his mouth. "G-Granger's brew?" She clarified, clearly in disbelief. "But why me? I mean, we did it together. I'm honored of course, just confused. I didn't think..." She stared down at him with a watery smile. Her hands swiping at her tears. She really was at a loss for words. Their potion was groundbreaking and to have it named after her... Well it was one of those things that was once in a lifetime. The gesture meant a lot more than any gift he could have given her. She cleared her throat, moving from her kneeling place beside him, and onto straddling his waist. His massive cock greeted her by pressing into her backside which she wiggled teasingly. "I suppose we should get back to the massage." She said pouring a different oil, almond, onto he pecs.

****Severus*****

He finally got to turn around, looking up at her with a smile. He loved how she started to look in disbelief after he suggested Granger's brew. "You came up with the idea. It is your potion." He looked at her wiping away the tears which was all he needed to know that he was making the right decision. He loved how cute she was holding back tears of joy. "I think it is only fair that we name it after you. My muse." He looked down at her as she straddled her once more, her pussy extremely close to his cock. "Yes, let us get back to the massage."

His big cock throbbed behind her, pressing against her ass as she wiggled it. He moaned instinctively, thrusting against her, but he was unable to get any gratification out of it. His cock stood at a 90 degree angle, throbbing and twitching against her ass. He tried to breathe deeply, to get himself to calm down, but it was near impossible with this woman on top of him. He watched as her breasts swayed during her work, it was almost hypnotizing.

There was something so sexy about this little woman climbing naked on top of him. He wished to reach out and touch her, but he did not want to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cave. He would endure for that was the kind of man he was - Although that was easier said than done. She rubbed different oil into his pecs as he pushed his body against her trying to get any amount of friction for his needy cock.

*****Hermione*****

His muse. It was hard to believe that she could be anyone's source of inspiration. And yet she knew he was entirely sincere. It made her want to do a good job all the more. Bending over she planted a soft, quick kiss on his lips. Her breasts mashed against his slick torso and she rubbed herself against him.

His cock kept throbbing and twitching behind her, and Hermione grinned. He wanted release just as much as she did. He was just refusing to give in. Her hands trailed down to his belly. She added more oil, scooted down to sit on his thigh. Her fingers gently massaged his 'v' which then led to his glorious cock. "Oh this is very, tense," Hermione acknowledged, grasping his cock, voice full or sarcasm."We can't have that can we Daddy?" She asked, began to stroke his penis.

*****Severus******

She bent down which gave him the most amazing view. The way her breasts squished against his body, both looked and felt incredible. He looked down and his cock only throbbed harder, if that was even possible…. He suppressed a moan as she scooted down and grazed his cock. Her hands got dangerously close, massaging just around it only to fail to acknowledge his hungry shaft. Her sarcastic voice was so sexy. He looked down at his little girl with a grin. "No we can not," He replied as she took hold of his needy organ. Her tiny hands could not grasp around his big cock, making her use both to get a full grip.

It twitched in her hands as she slowly started to stroke it up and down. He moaned loudly, his hand reaching out to find something to hold on to. Both of his hands only found her thigh. His fingers dug into her soft and slippery oily skin. "Good girl..." He moaned, trying to hold his orgasm as long as he could. Coming too quickly would only mean that she had won. And the Potions Master was far too stubborn and competitive for that to happen.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione smirked at the way his dick twitched in her hand. It was throbbing and needy. Exactly how she liked it. Keeping up the pretense of a massage, she spread more oil on his thighs, some of it managing to coat her body as well. The hands digging into her thighs made Hermione groan and grind her wet pussy against his leg.

And then her hands were back on his cock, stroking and massaging. One hand slipped down to his balls fondling them. "Thank you, but I'm just releasing the tension..." Hermione replied softly. She bent down and began to pepper his cock with kisses, her hands still pumping, teasing, bringing him closer to orgasm. "How are you liking your massage Daddy?" She asked, licking the tip when a bit of cum oozed out.

*****Severus*****

Severus felt her pussy grind against his leg. He lifted it slightly to press against her as her slick pussy moved against it. The oil coupled with the juices coming out of her made it very easy to grind on top of him. He grinned at her moan, but the grin did not last long as he moaned out upon feeling her hand back on his cock. He loved that she was still doing it under the pretense of the massage, feeling oddly hot because of it. Severus felt his cock tingle when she slowly laced kisses along the head.

Her hands kept pumping and teasing him, as he started to feel himself get closer to his orgasm. A little bit of precum pooled at his tip and ran down the side of his cock after one particularly hard stroke. "I love it..." He whispered softly, her hands dancing over his skin with great eagerness and care. Severus would not be able to handle this much longer. It was hard to formulate a sentence but he managed one after choking on his words a few times. "You should...massage...Daddy more often. Daddy...is always tense...down there."

*****Hermione*****

The way he raised his leg added more pressure against her clit and Hermione shuddered as she continued to grind on him. "Sssss oooooh," she hissed in pleasure all the while looking directly at Severus. She wished that he would just grab her and shove her down over his cock. But, he was as stubborn as he was sexy. And she could tell that he was still reigning in his reactions even through his lustful haze.

No matter. Hermione was still going to stroke his cock firmly with the occasional slurping added to bring him closer to the edge. The oil made her mouth extra slick and her lips were glossy from being wrapped around his throbbing member, but Hermione didn't mind. "I promise to massage you a lot Daddy when we're at Hogwarts. I know the school year can be very stressful. But rest assured, your little girl is going to take very," lick, "good," another long lick, "care of you," Hermione finished, sucking on his tip. Her hands still massaging and stroking. No more teasing. She just wanted him to cum.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: More sexiness ahead!

****Severus****

Severus watched her as she stroked him while coming down and licking at him. Every tiny lick she did, caused a wave of fire through his body. He could not hold this any longer. His hands gripped her waist and pushed her down on his leg so that his knee was pressing firmly against her pussy. When she teased him with the licks, that was enough for him, every single lick caused a tremor through his body and when she started to suck on his tip again while massaging his shaft, he exploded hard in her mouth.

The waves of fire washed over him, causing his lower body to quake under her touch. His cock twitched as it shot his hot seed into her mouth. He moaned loudly, the grip on her thighs strengthening as every muscles in his body went tense and then relaxed within a few seconds. That was the best orgasm he had ever had. "Oh.." He was still reeling from the orgasm even moments after he came, pulling the little girl on top of him. "Oh merlin..." He said softly. They both were covered in oil so when she was lying on top of him, she almost glided along him. Her breasts pressing against his chest.

He could feel her hardened nipples, his look still lustful and wanting. "You are such a good girl for taking good care of Daddy. I will make it worth your while. Daddy will take good care of that." He grabbed her ass and pushed her pussy on top of his still throbbing cock. Carefully positioned her so that her oily pussy lips were on either side of his shaft. "Daddy will use your pussy later." He whispered in her ear. "Your pussy, is mine." The hands on her ass slowly moved her along his shaft as he looked up with a sly grin.

****Hermione****

He exploded into her mouth and Hermione was more than eager to drink down his seed. It tastes sweet with a little of hint of saltiness in it. Just like always. To Hermione it was the best of both worlds and thus the flavor made sucking him addicting. And his moans were an added bonus. The deep sounds seemed to fill her and make the act even more worthwhile.

And then he pulled her on top of him, her body sliding along his. The unmistakable yumminess of skin to skin contact amplified by the luxurious oil coating their bodies. Hermione sighed, as he grabbed her ass and pushed her pussy on top of his still throbbing cock. Carefully positioning her so that her oily pussy lips were on either side of his shaft. And she moaned as he made her slide up and down his shaft.

Use her pussy later? She wished he would use it now. "Yes Daddy, this is your pussy," she moaned, her hips rocking and encouraging the way he was making her move. Hermione smiled at his grin, their eyes connecting and she could see there was a matching fire burning in them both. Her hands slid from their place on his chest to his cheek. She bent down, her mouth brushing over his own. "Fuck me now Daddy, please."

*****Severus*****

After receiving the most amazing service, Severus was eager to please his little girl. He held her firmly, his hands digging into her pillowy ass. He started to slide up and down on his cock, making him throb once more. He was so hard for her, and this woman was making it impossible to not be turned on. She was slowly grinding on his cock, her pussy lips sliding effortlessly along his shaft. The oil was allowing her to grind back and forth at good speeds, causing him grunt underneath her.

She leaned down and said the most beautiful words into his ear. He wanted to fuck her so badly. His hips thrust against her as she slid along his shaft. He wanted to fuck her so badly, but giving in would show her weakness. Could he really show her that she could get away with things like this? Then again, who could say no to his little girl? Severus lifted her ass and placed her tiny pussy against the tip of his cock. There was some resistance as the tiny pussy was not made to fit such a huge cock at first, but he pushed through it, sliding his cock deep into her.

"One time thing, because you have been a very good girl." He said once his cock was all but buried deep into her. He left her like this for a good few seconds as her pussy adjusted to his cock. "I suppose I can do whatever I want with my little girl as I own this pussy." He said with a grin before lifting her from his cock, before pushing her down on top of him. He groaned at the feeling that gave him, nothing beating this tight pussy of hers. It always amazed him how his big cock fit into her, but once he was inside, they felt like they were made for each other.

******Hermione*****

Nothing could ever top the feeling of Severus slowly stuffing her tight pussy with his cock. At first, Hermione thought he would never grant her any relief. And then he was filling her, warning her that it would be a one time thing. Well, she would just have to be very good the next time too. Hermione moaned loudly, her walls flexing as she adjusted to his length and girth. Honestly, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Not when he always made her feel whole. Complete.

"Yes Daddy, do what you want. This pussy is yours and only yours," Hermione moaned, begging to be fucked. She had been longing after him all day long. "Do you want me to ride you Daddy?" She urged, wanting more than the slow rising and falling on his cock. "Tell me and I'll do it. I just need you. To feel you throbbing inside me." Hermione admitted.

****Severus*****

Her slow ascent was always coupled with a crashing descent. The descent felt incredible every single time, his cock pounding into that tight hole, making it accommodate his thick girth. The ascent on the other hand was sexy because her tight pussy was begging for him to stay, her lips gripping his cock as he pulled it out of her. All the while, Severus was maintaining eye contact, staring into them brilliant whiskey eyes with a lustful expression. He could not believe how horny this woman could make him.

When she asked him to ride him, he felt so proud. She was such a good little girl and he felt like he was teaching her all the right things. Severus looked up and grinned "Yes little one, ride me as fast as you possible can. Daddy wants to fill you up with his cum." With that he leg of her ass and placed them on her hips. He watched as her breasts slowly jiggled every time she crashed on his cock. The slight movement of her soft breasts drove him mad with lust.

****Hermione*****

"Yes!" Was all Hermione could say as she rode Severus's cock hard and fast. Each time she crashed down onto his rigid shaft was like an answered prayer. His cock filled her over and over. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Her tits bouncing wildly as she rode him. She arched her back, still rocking, her head tilting far and her hard nipples pointed in the air. "I hope you cum really hard and deep in pussy Daddy," Hermione spoke wantonly. Her pussy clenching his cock for emphasis. "Oh Merlin you feel so fucking good," she gushed quite literally. She'd been on edge the whole day and now that he was inside her, she knew she wouldn't last long.

*****Severus******

Being ridden so furiously was a huge turn on for Severus. He looked up seeing Hermione cry out, her tits bouncing up with every movement. He thought he might have gone to heaven. Severus thrust against her, feeling himself reach his breaking point. "Fuck." He swore, his cock twitching inside her. He had only just now cum and he was already feeling close again. "I am going to cum." He groaned, his cock feeling a slight ache over cumming so soon after. It did not matter for her pussy and the pleasure he was feeling was far outdoing any pain at this moment.

Ramming it against her, he groaned loudly "Hermione." His cock spurted out another loud deep into her pussy. He could feel himself filling her tight hole up with his seed as he held onto her while he convulsed underneath. "Ohhh..." He moaned, throwing his head back against the bed. The sex was amazing and he contributed that fact to depriving her. From now on, he would deprive her more often to get that same amazing feeling again. His little girl will be begging for him and he would be more than happy to oblige. His hands cupped her breasts as he tried to calm down from his orgasm. "I...I .." He wanted to say those three words that would roll of the tongue so easily right now, but he chose not to. He looked up at Hermione with a loving gaze and pulled her down to crash his lips into hers. That would have to suffice.

*****Hermione******

Hermione came nearly at the same time as he did. With him ramming deep inside her, all she could do was cry out as her walls hugged his cock. Trapping his sperm in her womb. Her whole body tightened, like a spring but 'whap!' It was let loose. "Severus!" She shouted, jerking in the aftermath of such an intense orgasm. This was perfect. Having him like this. His own body convulsing with hers. His hands squeezing her large breasts as they both came down from their high.

He looked beautiful. His face was relaxed in his bliss. The harsh lines of age and a hard life disappearing. Plus his body was glowing from the oils and sex. His raven locks formed a dark halo around his head. A soft gaze in his eyes that was only for her. And then he was kissing her, full and deep as if trying to convey some meaning. It made her heart ache for him. "I love you," she whispered, not expecting for him to say it back but knowing that he needed to hear it just the same. "My gorgeous man, I really truly love you," she murmured planting kisses all over his face and neck.

*****Severus*****

Her D-cup breasts squished seductively against him as she leaned down for their kiss. He loved to hear her say that she loved him and he truly felt the same way, but he was not sure if he could say it. At least, not again. He looked up in her eyes and thankfully she did not wait for his reply, but only kissed him lovingly on the mouth. His hands ran down her sides as she lathered his lips with hers. This was what life should be like. Before she came into his life, he had never known the feeling of true satisfaction. "I wish for you to always be by my side, Hermione." It was true, he could not imagine himself sleeping alone any longer. She was the apple of his eye and his little girl.

Between kisses, Severus came up to whisper in her ear, his hot breath grazing her skin. "Do not think that you will not get tied up tonight. I will still use you as I please." He leaned back with a grin on his lips. He felt his cum slowly leak out of her, some of it running along his shaft down to his testicles. His cock was still inside her and he slowly started to raise her off his cock. He gasped as her pussy lips were still gripping on to him even as he raised her off and then he saw how some of his cum was slowly leaking from her hole. He chuckled a little to himself at the sight, having developed quite a liking to filling her up. "Daddy filled you up real good. You have been a very good girl."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Nothing like fresh inspiration! Hope you like these chapters….

*****Hermione*****

 _"I wish for you to always be by my side, Hermione."_

It meant more because he used her name. Not a pet name, but her given name. It made Hermione smile. "And I wish to never leave your side, Severus." And the was the truth. She loved him irrevocably and staying in his arms was the only thing she wanted. Hermione felt so lucky to have found this with this man.

When he mentioned the ropes she blushed. Her whole body got hot all over again. "I wouldn't dream of backing out," she reassured him. Whimpering a little when he lifted her off his cock. Seeing his cum spill out was always an erotic sight for them both. Hermione grinned, nodding in agreement to his words. "I quite like being filled up Daddy. The way you ram your cock in my pussy as you plant your seed. Having you coat my walls..." She moaned, as she lay next to him. "It's the best. What's next, dinner? Would you mind going out tonight Severus?" Hermione asked shyly.

Of the time they've been together Severus has kept her couped up in his home. Everything was delivered to them, even food. Hermione wasn't necessarily bothered by this, but one does miss the outside world every now and then. Plus, she wanted to be seen with Severus. Was that a crime? She wanted to go out and share something more than just sex and potions. But his answer would show if he was thinking along the same lines or not.

******Severus******

"Good." He answered her, placing one hand on her abdomen. "I am glad that you like being filled up. I suppose we shall continue this tonight." Looking at her with his usual dark stoic expression, Severus smiled at her suggestion. "Yes, we can eat outside but we surely must clean ourselves first. Your very own appetizer..." He gave her another kiss on the corner of her mouth, before he pushed her down, the oil making it easy for her to slide along his body. He felt her breasts grazing his skin, her hardened nipples against him. When she reached down there, he took a firm grip on her head as he guided her to slurp every last drop of cum of his large cock. The slurping itself gave him a hard on again, but he stopped her before it got any further. "Let us eat now, little one. I need my strength for tonight."

They got out of the bed and took a shower, cleaning themselves of all the oil and juices that the love making had produced. In the shower, Severus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He could no longer deny it nor did he wish to. The signs were all there. "I love you Hermione." He said softly into her ear, before kissing her on the forehead. "Daddy's little girl."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione hadn't forgotten about his little cleaning rule and she was proud to see him harden from her actions. But he was right, they did need to clean. The warm water felt amazing against her skin, and so did Severus's hands as he washed her body. It was nice to have him care for her. It was moments like this that made submission easy. Speaking of moments, she had been unprepared for his confession. And it was different this time. Because he didn't freeze. It wasn't an accident. He meant it. He really meant it. "I love you too," she whispered, swaying in his embrace. They stayed holding each other for a moment before they absolutely had to get out of the shower or else they'd get pruney. Hermione insisted on drying Severus off with a towel herself. Planting kisses along his skin as she did so. They were soft and fleeting. Meant to soothe not necessarily to arouse. "When you said eat outside did you mean literally?" She asked, "because I was thinking of a restaurant... You know, something nice. And with a good wine selection." She had quite a few trendy wizarding spots in mind.

*****Severus*****

Severus enjoyed how Hermione took care of him. He felt her soft kisses along his skin and looked down to see her dry him. It was rather arousing for her to insist to be the one drying him, taking the towel out of his hands. "I meant outside, yes," He answered her, observant eyes watching her every movement. He sensed that she was let down by this and so he added, "I suppose we can eat at a muggle place down the road. They do have some good food there. And a decent wine selection as you said."

After she had insisted on drying him, he did the same, although instead of the fleeting kisses that she gave him. Severus ran his hands over the skin that he had just dried, feeling her smooth skin under his touch. He grazed part of her skin with his tongue. Meant to arouse and not merely soothe. He had to prepare her for tonight after all. Once he had laced her entire body with kisses and taken his time, he got up planting one last kiss on her lips. "Let us go now. We would not want to get distracted on the way."

Severus wore something different than his usual teaching attire. He opted for a red dress shirt and black blazer and black trousers, choosing to forgo his robes completely. He thought he should look respectable on their date. Once she was dressed he gave Hermione his arm and led her out into the cold night. Walking in the dark and weary alleys, he let Hermione take his hand, making sure that she was safe and protected from the shadows. They soon found a small little restaurant were the waiter greeted them and had them seated. Severus choose a remote table near the back, one that would be away from prying eyes. He felt a little ashamed to be seen with such a young woman. Even if couples like he and Hermione were a bit more prevalent in today's times he still knew there was a stigma. Best not draw too much attention to themselves then.

*****Hermione******

It didn't occur to her to go someplace muggle; although she supposed that was closer. Easier. Hermione smirked, when he began to towel her dry as well. Always the competitor. But she realized early on as his hands dragged over her body that his aim was to seduce. She bit back a moan as his tongue glided across her skin. He laced her body with kisses and Hermione knew he was turning her on for tonight. Severus seemed to enjoy keeping her on edge. She rolled her eyes at his comment about distraction and got dressed.

She chose an item from her old clothes. It was a red dress that went past her knees, but she thought Severus would appreciate how low the cleavage line was, as well as how skin-tight it was. She brushed her hair, deciding to pin it up in an attractive style, before slipping into her red pumps. They were a little lower than the heels she teased him in, but very effective in making her legs look good.

Hermione let him lead her to some hole on the wall place. Although it was nicer on the inside. Not exactly what she had in mind, but nice nonetheless. But when he selected a table in the back, far away from the small band playing in the opposite corner of the restaurant, Hermione frowned. She could barely hear the music. It was secluded, but not in a romantic way. They were right next to the kitchen and she could hear the clanging of metal pots and pans and all the chaos accompanied with running a restaurant even if it was muffled.

*****Severus*****

"I really like your dress." Severus said as they sat down in the restaurant. The seat was not the best, being as far away from the windows as possible. Then again, it might be better to sit away from the windows in Cokeworth. The city was very depressing, featuring a weary fog almost year around. Severus watched her with great intent, taking in her frown as she looked around. Hermione did not seem too pleased about the seats they had gotten. Being far away from people meant that they were far away from the music as well. There were many reasons why he had chosen these seats but the main reason was his shame. He did not deserve her and he was hiding from the judgmental eyes of others. Severus was not usually one that cared about what other people thought, but it seemed that this issue was one that he felt quite insecure about.

The waiter came and took their order before leaving again to get the wine that Severus had chosen. He grabbed hold of one of her bare legs and pulled her foot into his lap, letting it rest there for a few seconds. "The upside of having these seats, little one..." Severus purred as he took off her red shoe and placed it on the ground, "Is that I can touch you as intimately as I desire." His hands kneaded the top, making circular motions at the soles of her foot.

Severus could not help but notice her cleavage when he looked at her. Hermione was beginning to note what he liked and a nice décolleté was definitely one of his kinks. He was always a fan of her breasts. Just earlier he had cupped them while they both came as one. "If you wish we can still move," He said stoically, successfully hiding how much he preferred to stay here. He grabbed hold of her other foot and performed the same actions, leaving the feet in his lap as the waiter came with the wine. The waiter started to poor a glass for Severus, who took a sip and tasted it. "That will do nicely," Severus confirmed.

*****Hermione******

"Thank you," she replied demurely. Hermione wondered why he chose this place and their table. It seemed like he was going out of his way not to be seen. Hermione just couldn't figure out why. Although she was starting to have a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with her. Like maybe he didn't want to be seen with her. Hermione sighed, she never thought she'd become one of those women. Nor did she think that Severus was one of those men. But it was becoming clear: she was good enough to be in his bed but not on his arm.

She was so in her own head that she was thoroughly surprised when Severus guided her foot to his lap. Removing her shoe and rubbing her feet. Hermione let out a grateful moan. She had been in heels all day and the massage felt wonderful. But when he uttered his next phrase, she saw the bribe for what it was. Still, that didn't take away how good it felt. "No, we can stay back here," Hermione sighed. "You obviously prefer it."

Needing an attachment free pick me up, Hermione took a sip from her own glass. It was delicious. Which was good since she could tell this would be a long evening. Her heart hurt. She thought Severus really wanted her. Hermione Granger, Potions Mistress, war heroine, know it all and everything else that came with it. But it appeared he just wanted someone to fuck. And she couldn't blame anyone but herself for jumping into bed with him so quickly.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: And it continues…..

*****Severus*****

Severus was not satisfied because his explanation did not appease her. Her sigh let him know that she was very set on getting to hear the music. Severus frowned for he did not know what else to do. The foot rub was appreciated but did not do the trick. Severus had a hard time to rest until she was happy again. He already missed her smile and gleeful demeanor. He gently placed her shoes back on her feet, debating whether or not he should shame himself for her. Standing up without warning, he pushed past the fears he had in his mind. Sure, he would feel ashamed, but at least his little girl would be happy.

He walked over to her seat and took her hand, helping her up. "We will be moving." Severus declared. Without further ado, he guided her to a prime seat smack in the middle of the restaurant. He did not even tell the waiter, letting him deal with any fallout of his move. Pulling back the chair for her, he let Hermione sit down before taking a seat himself. The music here was at a comfortable level, with a great view of the stage. "The best for my little girl," He simply said, his voice never betraying his true emotion. He did not look at her, his shame nearly evident in his face. All these prying eyes looking at them. Looking at him. An old man taking advantage of a younger woman. She deserved better.

The food came out from a frazzled waiter, who placed a plate in front of each of them. "Thank you," Severus acknowledged as he looked to Hermione. Her visage was so sensual that his gaze a tad more lustful than Severus would usually use in public. Out of habit, he spoke without thinking while the waiter was still there "Would you like to try some of Daddy's dish?"

The waiter looked rather confused but made up his mind that they must be father and daughter. "You have a very beautiful daughter, sir," he complimented sporting a grin.

Severus did not look at him, unsure of what to say. But all he did know was that his worst fears were coming to fruition. Hermione would certainly be embarrassed now. Maybe even leave him. What witch wanted someone as old as he? He had wealth and knowledge but could that be enough? Especially when she too could face ridicule and derision for her choice.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione had at first been happy when he said they were moving. He lead her to a lovely table smack dab in the middle of the restaurant. It made her feel special. Seen. But as she noticed how uncomfortable Severus was she was less than enthusiastic about their move. Had he done this just to appease her? Or to make her feel guilty about wanting to move in the first place?

She attempted to enjoy herself regardless. But it was hard to get back in the spirit of things. And it all came to a head when the waiter thought she was Severus's daughter. To be fair, Severus did slip up and use their play in front of him. Hermione squirmed in her seat, afraid of what would happen next. She had to step in before Severus eviscerated the boy.

"Oh no, he's not my father," Hermione corrected lightly. "Severus is a father. This is our first night out in a long time without the kids. I think he just slipped into his habit of referring to himself as Daddy." She grabbed her fork, grinning at both gentlemen, "But thank you for the compliment. I worked hard to get in shape after we had our twins." There, hopefully that cleaned things up. And a lie was better than revealing their sexual proclivities to young male.

*****Severus*****

"Ah yes, children can be a handful." The waiter said bobbing his blonde head up and down before retreating from the conversation. Severus seemingly eased up a little bit. He was rather impressed by Hermione's quick wit and cunning. Not only that, the waiter seemed to be fine with their age difference. Severus relaxed at that, the validation of a simple waiter doing wonders for him.

He looked at the woman who was still grinning and smiled. "I am in good hands. I am lucky that I have you by my side." At that moment it just felt like Hermione would always be there to have his back in awkward, social encounters. Whenever he would fall, she would be there to catch him. Severus was not the most sociable guy, but she seemed to be. And her charm drew him in further. "You look very lovely today, honey. I mean it, even after our twins." He chuckled at his tease, looking down at the plate to take a bite.

"I love you honey." Severus said with a warm smile on his lips. Hermione was probably the only person in the world who had ever seen him smile like this. "I suppose we should eat quickly. You husband wishes to use your pussy." He smirked and looked down at the plate, taking another bite. He loved playing with her and the new husband angle did not go unnoticed. However Daddy was still his favorite.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was glad to see Severus at ease. And when he said he was lucky to have her at his side her heart warmed. Then suddenly it all clicked. That's why he was uncomfortable. Because he knew mix ups like that were possible. It had to be off putting to have someone you're dating be mistaken as your daughter. But he was obviously a lot better now and she was happy she had something to do with it.

Laughing at his continuation of her little fib, Hermione played along. "Why thank you dear, you know it took a lot of time in the gym." She replied, nearly choking on her dinner as she shook with mirth. She looked back up at Severus, her honey eyes shining brightly only to find him smiling. A real smile. It was such a delightful expression on his face that Hermione wished she could take a picture. And his words only capitalized the moment. "I love you too Severus."

The next comment; however, brought back the old Severus and she nudged his foot under the table. "You know dear perhaps you should censor your words when we're in public. You wouldn't want to have a second incident." She purred, sipping her wine. "Besides, we just started enjoying ourselves. I thought you'd at least ask me to dance before we left….?"

*****Severus*****

Watching the female smile and laugh was all he desired. "I suppose you are right. We should enjoy ourselves." The thought of dancing with her in this crowded restaurant seemed daunting. He was unsure if he wanted to do that with all the prying eyes that will assume many things about them. On the other hand, he rather wished to dance with Hermione. Having such a supple body in his arms would be a dream come true as far as dancing went. He was sure she'd be a wonderful partner. "Your husband just cannot get enough of you," Severus's eyes admired her for a few seconds, before he finished his food. Once done, the waiter came back and Severus immediately ordered a dessert. Chocolate cheesecake with vanilla sauce. "Only the best for my wife," He teased.

The cake was brought to them and set in front of both of them. "Enjoy your dessert," was the fleeting command from the waiter. Severus did not take his eyes off of her for a long time while he put bits of the cake into his mouth. It was creamy and melted in the mouth. Truly delicious.

Much like earlier this evening; Severus was once again doing something he would normally never consider doing. Once he finished the cake, he stood up and walked over beside her chair. Reaching his hand out to take hers, "Would you allow me this dance?" He asked sternly, looking down at her beautiful, big, doe like eyes.

*****Hermione*****

Blushing faintly at his open admiration, Hermione couldn't help but feel loved. And sort of special. As if all eyes were on her this evening. This was sort of like their first date. Only without the same awkwardness and sexual tension since they had already fucked each other silly. And they were celebrating, they couldn't forget that.

It seemed Severus hadn't. That chocolate cheesecake looked divine. Tasted heavenly too. And as she held a special love for chocolate she treasured every bite. Part of her was ignoring his references to himself as her husband and she as his wife. Hermione thought she could play along but she couldn't. The flutter it caused in her heart was too dangerous. Still, she thanked him.

That aside she was more than happy to dance with him. Mindful of the eyes of the restaurant patrons on them. Severus's voice was stern but she hoped it was a facade. "Yes Sev," she whispered taking his hand. She let out a soft sigh as he pulled her close. A slow song began to play just then. "You know we don't have to dance, right?" She asked, brushing some hair out of his eyes. "I know you love me. And it was selfish of me to ask, knowing that you're uncomfortable. I'm sorry." She looked away from him, chewing on her lip worriedly.

******Severus*****

Severus wrapped her in his arms and pulled her head against his chest. Looking down at the most beautiful face in the world, he zoned out all the prying eyes around them. He looked at her lovingly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "It is alright, Hermione. Anything to make you happy." They swayed gently left to right to the music. His stern expression showing a hint of a smile. "This is nice. I suppose any man would be lucky to have a woman like you."

"I told you. Daddy takes good care of his little girl." His hands took a firm hold of her hips as they danced, his eyes looking into hers. There was a hint of shame, but he pushed that away and replaced it with the love that he felt for this woman. "Tomorrow we will go to Hogwarts. I am looking forward to teaching again. Seeing those young faces full of ambition and hope. It is an incredible feeling. You had that very same look and here we are, creating a brew that will change the world. You should be very proud." He leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Pulling her tight against his body. He felt a little ashamed to kiss her in public like this which was evident by the slight crimson color of his cheeks. Severus was never one to show public affection but this woman made him want to.

******Hermione******

The forehead kiss.

It's an unspoken promise a real man makes to always value, respect, treasure and honor his woman. Kissing a woman at the top of her head can be so peaceful and comforting to her. It was for Hermione. And she suspected that Severus whether consciously or not, had picked up on this. Anything to make her happy...

Did he know that it was him and not the dance itself that made her soul lift in joy? Probably not. She needed to tell him. "You have been taking very good care of me, thank you. I'm lucky to have you in my life," Hermione whispered. Her body fit perfectly in his arms and she knew that she would never want to leave. Swaying like this, pressed against him. It was sensual and calming all at once.

And when he brought up Hogwarts she held him tighter. She wasn't ready yet. But hearing his excitement made her smile. Marginally relaxing her grip. She was proud. It filled her chest. But she knew not to lose herself. Even though when he pulled her close and crushed his lips over hers she threatened to do just that. He was kissing her in public and she knew it was costing him. "I promise to make up for it tonight. Daddy's little girl is gonna be all tied up."

******Severus******

Severus took a deep breath as they danced. He was enjoying the moment and trying to dispel the negative feelings of shame. He should count himself lucky for having such a lovely woman in his life. Severus buried her head in the crook of his neck as they swayed to the music. The song was a slow romantic tune, which fit perfectly for the pair of them.

Severus chuckled at her promise to make it up for him. "Thank you. I will be looking forward to that." He grazed her lips with his, this kiss purely based on his need for her. He parted from her lips and looked her in the eyes. "Do you wish to do something else before we head back home? I suppose we could drink something at a bar if you wish. Although I am sure I would have to fend off all the potential men that will flock to you if we do."

When the music changed Severus reluctantly parted from his woman and walked back to the table with her. He asked for the check and paid it in full. "You make a very lovely couple." The waiter said with a smile, having seen them so affectionate during their dance.

Severus nodded and turned to his date, "Thank you, but my Hermione is the lovely one."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Feeling the love? Here's some smut!

❤❤❤❤Hermione❤❤❤

"No, I'm ready to go home," Hermione answered, smiling at his continued flattery. She never imagined Severus to be the romantic type but it seemed with the right nudging it was indeed possible. And better yet, he was willing to go above and beyond. But she didn't want anything else but to be with him. And to celebrate in the way they knew best. After Severus paid the check, Hermione grinned at the waiter's comment. She agreed as well. Despite their age difference Hermione felt like she and Severus complimented each other greatly. "Thank you for this. For agreeing to go out with me and for making it a wonderful night," she said as she curled close to his side. They were traveling back the way they came and with the amber street lights it wasn't as dark and scary. But that could also just be her mood.

❤❤❤❤Severus❤❤❤

"It is my pleasure." Severus replied, walking along with the woman at his side. He was still not really comfortable with her out in the open but this day he had lived with it for the sake of his little girl. He was beginning to realize that he would go until the ends of the world to make his Hermione happy. Walking along the darkened streets, lit by nothing more than the amber street lights, he felt rather excited. Soon he would be back at home, able to use his little girl for his pleasure. He had never tried to tie someone up before but this woman made him want to explore his sexuality.

They made it to his house, which he opened up and led her inside. He closed the door and bolted it, wandering over to the bedroom to get out of these clammy clothes. He walked with her, his lap pet never too far from him. Standing behind her, he undid her zipper, letting the dress fall to the floor. Severus leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "Daddy really liked your dress, but he wants you completely naked for him now." His head kissed her bare shoulders while his hand traced her hips. "You ready for Daddy?"

❤❤❤Hermione❤❤❤❤

Hermione wisely wore nothing beneath the tight red dress she'd worn to dinner. And with the way Severus was standing over her, his breath on her neck producing goosebumps on her flesh she was glad she did. She shivered, her body on alert as he kissed her shoulder. "Yes, I'm ready Daddy." She turned around, her arms wrapping around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and sensual. Just enough to turn up the heat. Things had been simmering all night, now they needed to start boiling.

❤❤❤Severus❤❤❤❤

Severus was impressed that she was bare under the dress. All this time she had her pussy exposed under that dress without him knowing. It was rather sexy to Severus, producing a grin from him. She turned around to face him and placed her arms around her neck. "I really like that wore you nothing underneath. You are such a good girl." Their lips met and his hands traveled up the sides of her waist to her lower back. He held her firmly as the kiss they shared turned feverish. When he finally parted from her, he took one finger and slowly traced the valley between her two breasts. "Daddy cannot wait to use you, honey." He said softly. With a wipe of his wand he produced a spool of hempen rope. He looked at her with a sly grin.

He could restrain her with spells instead, but this time he really wished to do it himself. The act of tying her up was just as sexual to him as being tied up itself. Lifting her off the ground while continuing the kiss, Severus moved her to the bed and placed her down on it. His calloused hands worked quickly to wrap the hempen rope around her legs, wanting her to be in a position where her legs were always spread. He spread them wide, before bending both of her knees and then tying the thigh to her ankle. "Daddy and his little girl are going to have a lot of fun."

❤❤❤❤Hermione❤❤❤❤

His kiss and his hands on her body made her feel warm. There was a flutter in her stomach as her told her how pleased he was with her nudity. And that he couldn't wait to use her. She liked that word. It was as if she was being taken advantage of but they both knew different. She would be getting pleasure from this as well. Maybe even more considering the way her belly tightened as he produced the rope. She kept thinking about how it would feel. To be powerless and at his leisure. Just the thought made her get wet.

Severus kissed her passionately his tongue acting as kindling to the fire within her. She moaned, not wanting to part as he laid her down on the bed. She found her thighs parted and he tied her ankles. Leaving her legs wide, her sex exposed to his scrutiny. She was both embarrassed and aroused. Mainly aroused. "I know Daddy," she breathed, "I can't wait," she said wriggling in the bed impatiently.

❤❤❤❤Severus❤❤❤❤❤

Severus took his time to tie her up properly. He saw her wiggle with excitement which was very enjoyable to watch. When he was done with her legs, Severus leaned down between her legs and smelled her. A honey like smell greeted his nostrils. The view of her tight little pussy so close to his face was perfect. He slowly rubbed his thumb up and down her perfect slit. "You want Daddy to fuck your tight little pussy?"

Severus was not done with his tying. He moved up and started to work on her arms, tying them behind her back. Seeing her completely at his mercy was a true joy. He loved how she was so eager to give herself to him. While he was tying her, his hard cock was grazing her, which caused it to twitch and jump.

Once she was properly tied, the real fun could start. Severus leaned down to her pussy and ran his tongue up and down her slit. His thumb found her clit, rubbing and flicking it. His tongue parted her pussy lips, exploring her inner ring before he stopped abruptly. He got up on the bed and sat over her stomach, pushing his cock between her large breasts. His big cock poked out on the other side, ready for her mouth. "Please Daddy." He commanded as his raven locks cascaded down his face to obscure most of it.

*****Hermione****

Hermione groaned, turned on by the way he sniffed her vagina. His face was so close to where she needed him most. And his thumb only teased her.. "Yes Daddy, shove that meaty cock inside me," she pleaded. But she knew he was going to make her ache for it. When he tied her arms behind her back she looked up at him with wide eyes. This was complete vulnerability. But she trusted him not to hurt her. But she really hoped he would get a move on.

And he did. Once she was fully restrained Severus he began to lick her pussy. Eating her out just enough to make her moan and start to squirm. Testing the limits of the rope. He hadn't given her much slack at all. She let out a frustrated huff only to be pushed down as he sat on her stomach. That glorious cock of his nestled between her pillowy breasts.

"Yes Daddy," she answered after he demanded for her to service him. Her motion was limited but she could still suck and slurp on his tip. Teasing his slit and looking up at him with hungry eyes as she did so.

******Severus*****

"Good girl." Severus said as she played with his tip. Her eager sucking did a good job of getting him horny and ready for her. Her tongue swirled over his sensitive tip, playing with it just how he liked her to. He took hold of the side of her breasts, squeezing them together to cover his long cock. He enjoyed the view of her large breasts around his cock. He started to thrust between them, forming a valley that produced a sight he loved dearly. "Worship that cock." He once again demanded, his cock thrusting between her soft breasts, poking out on the other end to receive her soft lips.

After a few more thrusts, Severus knew he wanted more of her mouth. She was not able to help in this position, so he would have to take matters into his own hands. He stopped his thrusting and slapped his cock against her breasts, rubbing the tip against one of her nipples. "I love your breasts little one." He said as one hand pulled on her other nipple. He twisted it and pulled, adding a little bit of pain to the pleasure he wanted to give her. He moved up, raising his lower body over hers to bring his large cock just in front of her mouth.

"We have to work on your gag reflex. Daddy needs to bring it all in sometime soon." With that, he slowly started to push down into her mouth. Inch by inch, he forced his mouth down her throat, paying close attention to her gag reflex. When she started to gag, he would ease up and pull back, giving her some room to recover, only to push it back inside of her mouth. He moaned and grunted as he started to slowly fuck her mouth, finding a rhythm that worked for both him and her. "Fuck, Daddy loves your mouth." He moaned gripping the bed frame for added support. "Make Daddy cum..Earn your release."

*****Hermione*****

It always turned her on to see how her actions could drive him crazy. Severus seemed to lose himself whenever they were like this. It was like sex unleashed a hidden part of him. A part Hermione loved. Hermione moaned around his cock, worshiping it as he demanded. She loved having him in her mouth. Hearing every grunt and groan that she was responsible. It was powerful.

When he stopped thrusting and began playing with her breasts, Hermione took a moment to breathe. He really was using her. Rubbing his dick on her nipples. Squeezing her breasts. Twisting her nipples and inflicting a bit of pain. She gasped in surprise and pleasure and that's when he hovered his cock over her mouth.

Hermione was nearly overwhelmed by how forceful he was being. She knew this day would come. And beyond the fear of not being in control, Hermione was aroused at the idea of his cock shoved far down her throat. He was teaching her how to please him perfectly. What could be wrong with that? Sure, she wanted to gag plenty of times, but she wanted to make him happy even more. Her pussy grew moist in hunger and anticipation. She was going to make her Daddy proud and then he would satisfy her need.

****Severus*****

Hermione did as she promised, taking his cock deep down her throat. She almost gagged a couple of times, but her improvement was evident. Severus was pleased, not only for her improvement, but also for the fact that her lips felt incredible. Thrusting his cock into her mouth in a perfect rhythm was amazing. He thought he had died and gone to heaven. Severus grunted with primal lust as he fucked her mouth, taking the hands off of the bed frame and placing them on her head instead. With nowhere to escape, his thrusts almost forced his cock against the back of her throat until he groaned and exploded into her. His body was stiffened and he threw his head back. His mouth agape, he let out an almost whimper of pleasure before pulling his cock out of her mouth.

Rubbing the excess cum on her cheek, he marked her as his as a grin played on his lips. "Good girl. You made Daddy cum." He took a bit of the cum off of her cheek with his thumb, before forcing it inside of his little girls mouth. "Suck it all up for Daddy." Once she had done that, he hopped off the bed and looked at her wet pussy. His tongue slowly traced her slit from the very bottom to her clit. He flicked her clit a few times, before parting from her and walking into the kitchen without another word.

He made himself a cup of tea, taking his sweet time. Only once that was done did he return with tea cup in hand. Slurping away at the tea, he watched his little girl tied up on the bed. "Daddy is gonna be a little rough with your pussy." He said softly, watching the little body intently. "I hope his little girl likes it rough."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sometimes writing smut is the only thing that keeps me sane. Seriously like real life can be sooo depressing…. But things are much better than the past.

*****Hermione*****

Her body tingled with need as she sucked the rest of his cum off of his thumb. This was it, now he would reward her. It was a heady thought. But what was even better was his tongue licking her slit. "Oh my God..." she whimpered, her body taught with expectation. But then he stopped, rising from the bed and walking out of the bedroom. "Wait, Severus! Please, w-wh-what are you doing? where are you going? Severus!" Hermione called out as she struggled with the ropes. They rubbed against her skin but didn't loosen by much at all.

When he returned she was angry and frustrated, her chest rising and falling quickly as she caught her breath. She had been rolling around on the bed. Winding up face down when he entered. When he said he was going to handle her roughly she growled. "Do whatever you want Daddy, just fuck me," she pleaded. If he kept it up she was going to find a way to get loose from the bond and fuck him herself.

*****Severus******

Walking back, he took a sip of his tea, looking at the frustrated woman tied on his bed. She had flipped over and was now presented her beautiful ass for him. "Looks like you have gotten yourself in a bind." He said with a slight smirk. "Would you like some tea as well?" He asked as he stepped up to the bed. His tongue took another long and slow lick against her slit. His tongue was still hot from the tea he had just sipped on. "I like how you taste. It compliments this tea."

Setting the tea to the side, Severus pulled her ass cheeks apart to give him a full view of her tight little pussy. The sight of her plump was was causing his cock to twitch. One finger slowly circled her clit while his lips caught one of her pink pussy lips and pulled at it. "Daddy really wants to fuck you, but first we have to make you want it. I want my little girl to want it real bad." He placed his cock against her soaked entrance, letting the head slowly move up and down her slit. It slowly sunk into her, before he pulled it out once more. "Ah that feels really nice." Her fingers kneaded her ass as he continued to tease her pussy with his cock. Severus could barely take it any longer, he needed to have her soon. This was as much of a torture for him as it was for her, but he believed that it would heighten the orgasm. While Severus was good at many things, he did not think of Hermione's wand that was still on the bed within reach of her.

*****Hermione*****

His teasing was reaching an unbelievable level. Hermione couldn't handle another moment of it. She was going to have her release and damn the consequences. When she spied her wand, she knew she was in luck. It was a simple matter to roll away from Severus and use his shock as time to snatch up her wand and free herself of the restraints. "Finally!" She declared breathlessly and launched herself at Severus.

Hermione's lips latched over his own. Her tongue, searching and demanding. Her hips wiggled until they found him. Grinding against his shaft before sinking down onto his massive cock. "Yes," she hissed, taking no thought for the man beneath her. "Oh fuck, Daddy!" She moaned as she began to ride him hard and fast. Bouncing on his cock like there was no tomorrow.

This was his fault. All of her of pent up lust was coming out in full force. It seemed she reached her limit. And he felt so good inside her. Filling her up and hitting that spot. She shuddered and continued to ride him. "Flip me over, I want it as rough as you promised."

******Severus*****

Severus eyes widened when she grabbed for her wand. Her restraints came loose as she pounced on him. Her lips crashed forcefully on him as her hips wiggled over to him. She ground on his shaft, her sudden forceful behavior turning him on beyond belief. His cock throbbed until she positioned her pussy over him and sunk down on him immediately. Due to her being so wet, he slid in like a glove, as if she was made for him. He groaned loudly at her as she moaned his title.

His hips rode him hard and fast, sending jolts of pleasure through his body. His cock twitched in her pussy, shooting a load of precum into her. With stern eyes for going against his wishes, he reluctantly pushed her off of him. He was quite pleased that his orgasm control worked on her. He would definitely use it again. However now, Severus wanted to punish her while cumming himself.

He grabbed her thighs and pulled her over to him forcefully, his grip tight and rough. "Daddy is gonna punish you for your insolence. With his cock." He pulled her lower body up, before ramming his cock down her tight pussy. He entered so roughly that it must have given her a sore feeling. His thrust inside of her almost as hard as he could muster. Holding her lower body firmly in his hand to restrict her movements except for to push against him, he started to pound away at her pussy, his testicles producing a slapping sound whenever he would thrust into her. "Cum for Daddy." He groaned, his hand gripping her throat as he leaned over her to give him more leverage. "Make Daddy cum."

Without warning, he pulled his cock from her pussy and flipped her over so that she was lying stomach down. He climbed on top of her ass, pushing his massive cock into her once more. His palm slapped her ass as he rammed his cock into her over and over again. His other hand grabbed her hair and pulled it back as he made her back arch in front of him. He pulled out of her pussy as his hot cum shot across her back. He moaned loudly, his entire body convulsing. After a few moments, his determined look returned as he sunk his cock back into her pussy and started to ram it in again.

*****Hermione****

His cock ramming into her was exactly what Hermione needed. Yes, she was going to be sore, but the pleasure was worth the pain. Her pussy was soaking at this point and the stiffness of his shaft was the perfect counter. Her whole body undulating as he pounded into her over and over. She came quickly, but it was not enough to satisfy her and luckily Severus was just getting started.

Hermione let out a squeal as he flipped her over and fucked her from behind. Pulling her hair and forcing her hot, young body to arch. She could feel him shoot his cum on her back. It made her feel dirty and aroused at the same time. She moaned with him and was pleased to feel him start pounding away again.

"Severus! Oh fuck! Fuck! Daddy, please!" She shouted, her tits jiggling as he rammed into her. Her hands clutching onto the sheets. She hissed he went back to slapping her ass. Proper punishment for his naughty little girl.

*****Severus*****

His balls slapped against her ass every time he filled her out with his cock. He could feel his entire body quaking with primal need. His palm slapped her ass once more, causing her ass cheek to turn a slight red color. He could not believe the dirty words coming out of her mouth, it turned him on beyond belief. He leaned over, his hands grabbing two handful of breast as he felt them jiggle in his hands. Her breasts were so sexy that he could barely hold himself back from cumming again.

"You are such a naughty little girl for defying me. You deserve proper punishment." He leaned back again, slapping her ass once more before he pulled up one of her legs to give him easier access and make his thrusts go deeper. Leaning forward on top of her, he used gravity to fuck her harder. Seeing his cum glistening on her back was just an added bonus.

He felt himself approach his breaking point again as he picked up his pace. He spread her ass cheeks to watch how his wide girth rammed into her tight little hole. His legs started to buckle as he shot his load into her tight pussy, grunting while he did so. His hands kneaded her tight ass as he pulled his cock from her to finish with a line of cum across her pussy lips. "Fuck..." He said with a grin. "Daddy is so proud." He accented his words with another spank against her round butt. "Why don't you lick Daddy's cock clean and let me fuck that little throat of yours while you are down there. Show me that you are a good little girl, even if you are naughty."

*****Hermione*****

Hermione could only moan as Severus continued his assault. His cock ramming into her at a rapid pace. And she didn't mind being spanked this time. He was just as lusty as she was. Not really angry. And his hands massaging her ass was an added bonus. She loved how easily he manipulated her flesh. Deriving his pleasure like the true master he was.

"Oh God, fuck me Daddy. I'm so close," she whimpered as his movements became jerking and his cock throbbed inside her pussy. She let out a long, high pitched moan as she came with him. Sighing when he pulled out. Her body glowed with happiness when he said he was proud of her and she dutifully slurped his cock clean. And put her new and improved skills to the test.

******Severus******

Severus enjoyed a nice blowjob from his little girl which left him in a state of satisfaction. That night he slept like a baby in the arms of his Hermione. She was pressed against his chest as he had his head buried in her hair. It was incredible how they could be so rough and kinky and still show such affection for each other. At the end of the day, Severus was grateful that he was with her.

The next day, Severus woke up before she did. He was lying on his back and she was half lying on his chest. He looked down and thanked all that was holy that he was not dreaming the day before. The way she called for Daddy to fuck her was still fresh in his mind. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead, giving her his classic forehead kiss that was starting to become tradition. Since they needed to travel to Hogwarts that day, they should be getting up early, but he really enjoyed just being near her. While his place was usually very solidary and gloomy, her presence changed all that.

He pulled her chin up and placed his lips against was a little tempted to grope her in her sleep, and cup those perky breasts of hers, but this day he had no time to indulge in the pleasures of her flesh, even if he really wished to do so. They needed to get going and time was wasting. Even though he was under time pressure, Severus took his time to wake her up, by running butterfly kisses against her lips. He ran kisses against her lips until she started to return them groggily. "We need to leave. Daddy's naughty little girl needs to get out of bed." He smirked and kissed her once more before he started to move to get up.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was woken up from a blissful sleep by Severus's kisses. Some fleeting, others not. His warm body pressed to hers and his silky voice filling her ears. "Five more minutes love," she begged sleepily, reaching for him. He kissed her firmly, and then guided her up along with him. "Alright, alright, I'm up," Hermione sighed.

Opening her eyes and stretching, she knew they were going to Hogwarts today. It was the big day and she didn't know how she felt. She was about to be a kitten again. For a long period of time and at Snape's mercy. Not that she didn't trust him implicitly but it was still a lot to think about and take in. "So when do I need to take the potion?" Hermione asked while she picked out a black lace romper to wear. It was pretty and showed off her legs just as Severus liked. Although she didn't know if he would even get to enjoy it.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: There's an actual reason behind all this smut. I just wanted to try my hand at taking a physical relationship and watching that evolve as the people involved grew more and more attached to each other. Or distance themselves….. Anyway, please enjoy!

****Severus****

Severus stood up and dressed himself in his usual black teaching outfit. A cloak and black tunic with black trousers. Once he was dressed, he looked at his woman wearing a black lace romper. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "You will need to take the potion before we leave and stay a cat until we get to my chambers. Do not worry, I will take good care of my little lap pet during the journey." He pressed a kiss against her forehead before looking down her figure.

"I like the outfit you have chosen. Unfortunately I won't be able to appreciate it too much today." His hand traced up her thigh but stopped where the fabric started. He looked into her eyes and showed a faint smile on his lips. "I will be missing my little girl. Daddy will be thinking about you." Severus was glad that she could follow him and sleep in his chambers. It would be a lot more sneaking around than here in this quiet place, but anything to be able to spend more time with his little girl.

The hand on her thigh ran up over the fabric of her romper, until it cupped her plump ass. "There is some business I will have to attend to today as well. A new teacher is starting and she needs someone to show her around. She had asked for me specifically, so I suspect she has heard of my work. So we will only be seeing each other during the journey and at night."

******Hermione*****

Just as she suspected she would have to take the potion early on. They couldn't be seen together at all. It made Hermione feel sad, but Severus's words and touch were mildly reassuring. However, all of that went out the window when he told her about the new professor. She didn't like the idea of Severus spending so much time with this woman. Especially since she requested Severus personally.

Professor Snape was not a popular person regardless of his brilliant mind. Anyone who had the nerve to seek his presence likely had an ulterior motive. Hermione didn't voice this though. She didn't want Severus to think she was being childish and petty. "I'm sorry to hear that. But I'm sure I can amuse myself in your chambers. One question, will I be allowed to be human while you're gone?"

*****Severus*****

"You may be human in my chambers. However if you leave my chambers, I will insist that you do so in cat form. We cannot risk anyone seeing you as a human." He brushed the back of his hand against his cheek and leaned his forehead against hers." Even though she would be with him in cat form, he much rather would want the real her to be by his side. He had gotten quite used to the idea of her by his side. The woman who he pined for.

They got ready and he procured the potion for her. "I think it is time. One more thing before you drink it though." He took the potion and sat it down on the table, before wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and pulling her onto him. Their bodies pressed together and he leaned down to kiss her lips slowly and sensually. He needed to taste her before he would not be able to any longer. He felt her breasts squish seductively against his chest as he merged his lips with hers. His hands ran up the side of her body, feeling the curves of her lovely figure. He would very much like to continue this, but this was not the time. "I suppose you could transform back when we are sure that we would not be disturbed on the journey. In the cabin perhaps? We could lock it with a spell. As long as there is no chance of you being seen, you can transform."

******Hermione*****

Hermione threw herself into the embrace knowing that she would have to go a long time without being with Severus. It was a depressing thought, but entirely necessary. Her whole body flushed as he ran he his over her body expertly. Making her moan and yearn for more. She wished things were different. When he mentioned the cabin her spirits lifted marginally. That would be a nice reprieve. "Okay, I'll change in the cabin if the circumstances permits."

And with that she exchanged the potion for her trunk. "One last thing," Hermione murmured, clutching the potion in hand. "I love you Severus," she confessed with a soft smile. "Bottoms up!" And then she drank it down quickly, feeling her body change almost instantly. The next time her eyes opened, Severus looked huge and she knew she was a kitten again.

******Severus*****

She reaffirmed her love before she drank the potion down and turned into a tiny black kitty. Severus had a hint of a smile on his lips as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. "I love you too, Hermione." He said softly, barely audible so that one would have to listen carefully in order to hear it. He took two bags with him which included both hers and his belongings. It was slightly strange that he was carrying so much with him considering that Severus was not a man that was high maintenance but it was a minor detail that was easily overlooked.

The journey went rather uneventfully, with his little kitty on his shoulder. Every time he had to wait in line, he would stroke her and make her purr with his hand that was nearly bigger than the kitten. He jumped into the wall and found themselves on the train to Hogwarts. Potential students flocking to the school of wizardry, walking the tight corridors of the train. He found one of the rooms in the front of the train, where only teachers could sit. He wanted to be alone so that he could see his Hermione. Setting his belongings down he looked around and petted his kitty. "Wait until we are moving. We do not want any new passengers to enter the cabin as you are transformed." The wait was long but soon enough, a passenger made her way into the same cabin. A woman who seemed to recognize Severus as she entered.

****Hermione****

It wasn't too bad, remaining a kitten for such a long length of time. Hermione certainly preferred being human, but she could deal with this for a little while. Anything to remain close to Severus. When they reached the cabin she had wanted to transform instantly. But she obeyed when Severus told her not to. And it was a good thing too because they were joined by a woman, obviously the new teacher. 

***********  
Tricia Miller was a tall, statuesque blonde. She had been considered a bombshell in her heyday and even now, in her late thirties she turned heads. But beyond her pretty face was a fairly decent mind and a pragmatic one too. She'd attended Beauxbatons and graduated at the top of her class. It was just her luck to enter in his cabin. A skilled Potions Master whom she had admired for years. Teaching at Hogwarts was her first chance to be so close to her idol. "Ah, Professor Snape, it's a privilege to finally meet you. I'm Professor Miller, but you can call me Tricia. I hope you don't mind sharing a cabin?"

******Severus*****

Severus looked at the stunning woman that walked into his cabin. The cold claws of age were apparent in her face, but they only served to make her more distinguished. He stood up in the cabin and held her hand out to her, shaking it firmly. "Severus Snape, A pleasure." He said with his usual stern and stoic expression.

He really wanted her to take another cabin, but he did not want to be rude on this new professors first day. "Be my guest." He said as he motioned across the cabin. He sat back down on his chair and looked at the kitty for a short time, before his gaze looked back at Professor Miller. "You must be the new professor that I was supposed to act as a mentor to. It is nice to put a name to a face." Severus sat back down in his seat and motioned for her to take the seat opposite of him. "Now tell me, what made you decide to teach at Hogwarts?" He was trying to do some small talk to pass the time although he wished he would be with his little girl right now. Perhaps he could sneak in a kiss when she went to the toilet. He already missed her touch after only a few hours had passed.

*****Hermione*****

She was stunning. And that did not sit well with Hermione at all. This was the woman Severus would be spending hours of his time with? It wasn't fair. Sure, she was clearly a mature woman but Hermione could tell that meant nothing in the face of her beauty. And she knew that Severus wouldn't mind. In fact, her own youth gave him pause. No. Hermione did not like this at all. Why couldn't it be some old crone? Did they have to send this ex-supermodel?! Hermione saw Severus glance her way and she feigned indifference. He would probably scold her if he knew she was jealous of this sophisticated woman.

********  
Tricia smirked at his demeanor. Just as she expected. It would obviously take some time for him to warm up to her, but that was fine. Tricia was tenacious. She shook his hand, surprised to find it so warm. She took a seat opposite of him and fixed him with her undivided attention. "Why did I choose Hogwarts?" She repeated, buying time to determine how much she should give away. She eventually decided to lay her cards on the table. "Well, I got tired of teaching at Beauxbatons. I needed something different you know? I felt I was getting too complacent. But the greatest reason was a chance to work with you. I've followed your potions career extensively. I'm a very huge fan," she explained. Her smile was perhaps a bit more welcoming to him but that was it.

******Severus******

Severus was surprised at the soft hand he shook. He expected for a woman of her age to feel a more weathered skin, but it was apparent that she was taking good care of her body. Severus gave her one of his usual intense stares as they sat in opposite chairs. Severus was a good listener as that was a skill much needed as a teacher. He nodded along to her repeat of his question and listened to her reason.

Strangely, Severus felt an odd feeling of deja vu at her reply. It felt like it was Hermione all over again. Only a few days ago, Hermione said similar things when he asked her off the conference. Severus shifted nervously in his seat, her reason having seemingly made him uncomfortable, especially with his Hermione in the room. He had to remind himself that not all fans were like his dear Hermione. Most genuinely only were after his mind, not his body.

Calming himself down with his internal thoughts he nodded. "I see. I feel flattered that you would want to work with me and I hope that we can have a fruitful relationship. I am curious of one thing Professor Miller. What made you so tired of Beauxbatons?" He made a point to use her honorific and last name to put some distance between them and make note that this was a purely professional relationship.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione was not ignorant of the similarities between them and it made her feel even more insecure. Was it possible that she wanted Severus too? And more importantly, did he want her? She tried to read his body language but it was hard to tell if he was attracted or not. Still, Hermione wasn't happy at all. And it made her turn away from the two of them talking. She curled up in her kitten form and pretended to be bored with the entire exchange.

Tricia smirked at the way he so readily drew up his walls. In a way it only added to her determination. She wanted this man and she was convinced that she could wear him down sooner or later. "I am sure we will. And it isn't mere flattery but the honest truth. You are an incredibly handsome and talented man. Something that was in short supply at Beauxbatons. Plus, I got tired of the politics there. Dealing with Veelas can be very draining." She let out a secretive smile, "And please call me Tricia. We're going to be spending a lot if time together and it would be nice to feel close to someone. I'm a long way from home."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Believe it or not, our story is almost over...

*****Severus*****

Watching his kitten out of the corner of his eye, he gave a gracious and formal nod to the woman as he heard her words. Handsome? It seemed quite a strange word to use in such context. This woman might be out for more than just his mind, or was he just unable to take an honest compliment? He heard her reasoning behind calling him Tricia and felt a little bad for the woman. She was alone in a new place and had nobody to talk to. Perhaps giving her this one thing might make her feel a little more at home. "As you wish, Tricia." He said finally as his eyes took in her secretive smile.

"I am delighted and humbled by your words. I am sure Hogwarts will be a good home for you." For the first time in ages, he peeled away his stare from her and looked out of the window, seeing the trees rush by them. His mind was drawn to the last day, when he was fucking his little girl. It drew a tiny grin to his lips. He could not wait for tonight. He grabbed the kitty from on top his luggage and sat her down on his lap, stroking her head up and down.

Tricia was smart and she could tell that he was through talking. But after hearing his deep, silky voice say her name she felt satisfied. Pulling out a book, she settled into her spot and poured herself into her reading. She was beginning to look forward to the school year.

******Hermione******  
Hermione frowned at his concession of calling her Tricia. She wondered what compelled him to do so. Was it the fact that she was a beautiful witch? Or that she was lonely? Maybe it was both. Either way, Hermione knew trouble was brewing. When Severus guided her into his lap, she couldn't relax. His petting was only a mild comfort. A comfort that went away when she saw his tiny grin. She thought _she_ was the only woman who could make him smile like that.

*****Severus*****

The rest of the journey went rather uneventful. Severus did his own reading, preparing for the curriculum that he had to present. He knew how all the things worked by heart, but he still needed to know what to teach first. All the while he had his kitten on his lap, stroking her neck and belly. If he was not going to be able to be close to his little girl, at least her kitten form would give him some comfort.

When the train arrived, he got up from his seat and looked at Tricia. "Well it was very nice to meet you." he was trying to get rid of her so that he could have a talk with his kitten in the cabin but was unsure if his tactic of dismissing her would work. After all they were heading to the same place and they could technically accompany each other. Severus was not a fan of spending too much time with this woman because he felt attracted to her. He needed no other woman in his life as his little girl satisfied him completely.

Tricia knew better than to bug the man right away. Besides, she knew he was probably a solitary man and wouldn't take kindly to her taking up too much of his time. Older men were like that. Standing up and grabbing her suitcase she flashed him a genuine smile. "It was nice meeting you too. I guess I'll be seeing you soon. Although I was hoping you'd help me find my chambers," she added taking a small step towards him, her perfume wafting up to his nose as she did.

******Hermione*****  
Hermione had been dozing off before they stopped. She was ready to be rid of the witch but depending on Severus's response she could be stuck with her for a while. And Hermione didn't know how to feel about the obvious attraction between the two. But it was making her sick. She meowed softly, but she doubted Severus would know what she was feeling. Another downside to this damned kitten body.

*******Severus******

Severus was a man that could not bear a woman in distress. While he wanted to spent time with his Hermione, this woman was on new campus and did not not the way to her own chambers. It would be cruel to leave her to fend for herself. "I suppose I could help you get safely to your chambers." He said with no change on his face at all. He stroked his kitty a few times to apologize as he missed Hermione's touch. The strokes were as much for him as they were for her. They would serve to get him through the day without her affection.

He placed her on his shoulder and walked out with his bags towards the main building. Students parted as they walked, looking at Severus like he was the devil or worse. He got quite a few weird looks as he was carrying a kitty on his shoulders, but Severus did not care. He did not care what a bunch of prepubescent teens thought. As they traveled to the castle the smell of Tricia's lovely perfume reached his nostrils. It was mature and sexy something the primal side of him took note of instantly. "Your room should be just over here." He said as they approached a door in a long corridor.

Tricia's smile brightened when he agreed to help her find her chambers. She had been afraid that she would've had to walk around the castle by herself. On the way there she noticed the kitten on his shoulder and she smiled. Just another mystery. She never expected for him to have such an innocuous pet. "Thanks for all of your help," Professor Miller declared once they reached her quarters. "I'll definitely have to repay you for all of your kindness. Good afternoon Professor. I guess I'll see you for the tour later this evening. Just let me know where you want me and at what time."

******Severus*****

"Not necessary Tricia." Severus replied as they arrived at the door. "I will come and get you in an hour. I shall just get to my room and placed my belongings there and get situated." He wanted so desperately to spend time with Hermione but it just seemed that today was going to be a busy day for him. It was as if the world was conspiring against them.

"I bid you farewell." He said with a slight bow, before he started to walk down the corridor to his chambers. As Snape entered his chambers, the smell of various liquids invaded the nostrils. He placed his things down and looked at the kitty on his shoulder. "Daddy misses you so much." He said with a loud sigh. "Why don't you transform, I want to hold you at least for a short time."

******Hermione*****

Hermione was feeling a whole cluster of emotions by the time they arrived at Severus's chambers. However, when he asked to hold her she couldn't deny him. Not when she had missed his touch just as much. She jumped down from his shoulder, transforming in midair. She said nothing to him, Hermione just wrapped her arms around his waist. Laying her head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

******Severus******

Severus wrapped his strong arms around Hermione, pulling her close to his chest. Severus closed his eyes as he rested his chin on her head. He had been wanting to do this all day and now that he finally got to, all seemed right again. His hand rubbed her back as he led her head by the chin to meet her gaze. "I missed you." He said finally, breaking the silence before leaning in and pressing his lips against hers. Even though she was always with him as a little kitten, it did not feel the same. He wanted to be with her and show the world. He should be proud to have such an amazing woman with him but it was wrong. She was so young. Sex was one thing, but a real relationship? That was another. And they had not discussed this arrangement being anything beyond colleagues indulging in each other's company. And they had love for each other, yes, but was it the kind one built lasting relationships on?

Severus didn't know the answer to that.

With he heavy sigh, he broke the kiss but continued to look into her eyes. "I must go soon." He ran his calloused hands along the outskirts of her figure, feeling her perfect hourglass frame. The Potions Master hoped that seeing and feeling Hermione would keep his libido in check until nightfall. Plus, a reminder of what he had at home was needed after meeting Tricia Miller. There was a small part of his brain that was thinking about how logically she would be the smarter, less controversial choice.

******Hermione******

Hermione never thought a couple of hours would feel like decades, but they did. Being a kitten on his shoulder wasn't the same as being a woman on his arm. And then this new professor seemed to want Severus and Hermione wanted to believe that his love for her would outweigh any advances but she didn't know for sure. She was already regretting coming to Hogwarts. Hermione let out a wistful sigh as his hands ran over her body. "I wish you could stay. We didn't have any time on the train because of her. And I need my Daddy. My Severus." She kissed him again softly, taking her fingers through his hair. "Please hurry back to me, my love," she whispered in an earnest sort of way. It felt as if she was losing him already.

*****Severus*****

Severus felt the need in is pants when she told him that she needed her Daddy. The soft gentle kiss they were sharing ended and a new one began. This one filled with the feverish lust he felt for this woman. He could not fathom the raw primal lust he felt for her. Even just being without her for an entire day was torture. Severus lifted her up by her hips and put her down on his desk, breaking a few beakers and potions behind him. He did not care for right now all that matter was his little girl. He ran his hands along her legs until they reached her hips, "I will make it short, I promise. I cannot wait to come back to you." His lips crashed into hers again, unable to sate the need to taste her. "I want you to keep that pussy nice and wet for me. I do not think I will be able to wait when I get back."

******Hermione*****

Just like Severus, Hermione ignored the broken beakers and things as he kissed her heatedly. She closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. When he told her he wanted her to keep her pussy wet, Hermione growled and leaned forward to nibble on his ear. "Shall I play with Vladimir a bit while you're gone?" She purred, "That way while you're with Professor Miller you can think about me masturbating on your bed."

******Severus******

Severus bit his lip to prevent his growl from rumbling out of him as she whispered her dirty words into his ear. The hands on her waist tightened, pressing his body in between her legs. "I think that would be wise but you know the rules. You may not cum without my permission." Severus was seriously debating to blow the professor off and thought that was rather concerning. He could not let his relationship with this woman affect his work. It was easier said than done as he was already feeling his cock beg to be released in his trousers. He ran his calloused hand against her cheek, his fingers dancing over her skin and lips. "I will be thinking about you while I am away. Daddy will be back as soon as he can." He ran his thumb against her lips before he gripped her chin and forced her to look at him. Maybe I need to tie you up so that you do not cheat or are you going to be a good girl for Daddy?"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: We are nearing the climax of the story….kinda, anywho, please enjoy!

*****Hermione*****

Hermione let out a gasp as he gripped her chin roughly. "I promise to be a good girl Daddy," she breathed, staring up at him with her wide, dark honey eyes. "Too bad that you have to go," she continued in a soft, almost purring voice. "Because nothing gets my pussy wetter than sucking your cock." She twisted her chin free from his grasp, sliding off the desk and walking past him. Her hand went to retrieve her wand and she charmed her romper to unzip itself slowly. "Don't mind me Severus, I'm just getting ready. Go, you have to show some old lady her way around the castle." She turned back to him right as she was peeling the romper down over her shoulders, revealing her huge, perky tits. "Have a good time Daddy. I know I will be."

*****Severus*****

Severus cursed internally as she offered a blowjob if he stayed. The woman promised to be a good girl for him and started to undress. Severus did not move to leave, watching her get out of her romper. The temptation was strong to stay and fuck his little girl instead of spending some time with a professor. He bit his lips imagining the fun times he could have if he would stay with her. A soft moan escaped his lips at her teasing. Fuck how hot this little thing was. He walked over to her once more, his hand groping her perky breasts while he forced his lips onto hers. "Don't tempt me. I want nothing more than for you to suck my cock right now." He pinched her nipple, his stare never leaving her eyes. "Get nice and ready for me, when I will be back I will make you cum for Daddy."

With that, he pressed another kiss against her lips, the need he felt for her evident by the feverish kiss he gave her. He reluctantly parted from her and started heading for the door. He looked at the woman one more time while wetting his lips before he closed the door behind him. Severus hurried to Professor Miller's room, determined to give her the quick version. He needed to wrap this up as fast as possible. His little girl needed him.

*******Hermione******

Hermione grinned seeing how much her little performance had affected him. She knew he wouldn't shirk his duties but she was glad she could tease him. The way he kissed her made her hot and she hoped he would stay hot for her. She walked into the bedroom and went to find Vladimir in her suitcase.

**********************  
Tricia had decided to change into something more comfortable for their tour around the castle. Her outfit consisted of tight yoga pants and a loose tank. Even if she was older her body still maintained some of the firmness of her youth. She knew a man like Severus Snape would appreciate the effort it took to remain physically fit at their age. Besides it was kind of thing she normally slept in and she would likely be going to sleep as soon as it was over.

*******Severus******

Severus was very horny after his woman had worked him up. He was excited to see his Hermione again and thought of nothing else as he approached Tricia's quarters. There was something nice about having someone waiting for him in his quarters. Severus walked with his hands behind his back and approached the door. He knocked a few times and waited as he heard tapping from the other side. Tricia opened the door and Severus greeted her with his usual indifferent and stern expression. Looking her over, he noticed that she had changed clothes since they last saw each other. She choose something rather tight, which he had to admit, accentuated her youthful body.

"Hello Tricia, I hope you are ready for the tour?" He looked at her and waited for her to reply before starting his work around campus. He spent a great deal of time explaining everything to her, but it was obvious that he was rushing through most of it. He made a couple of careless mistakes, leaving out key details as he was longing to join his little girl in bed.

Tricia smiled at hearing the knock on her door. "Yes, I'm ready," not missing the way he eyed her figure briefly. As they walked around the castle she noticed that although he was describing everything, Professor Snape was going about it rather fast. Tricia hoped he wasn't eager to get away from her. They were close in age which she thought was lucky since most professor's were ancient. She reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, smiling up at him. "Slow down please. It's a lot to take in," she urged. "Besides, I was hoping you could tell me more about what to expect when school starts. Like the other professor's. Are they all as kind as you?"

*****Severus******

Feeling her hand on his shoulder, Severus stopped walking for a second. He had been using a rather brisk pace to get through the tour as fast as he could. "Tricia, I know this can be a lot to take in. If there is anything you wonder after the tour or if you feel overwhelmed, my door is always open." He looked at her with observing eyes but was unsure how to answer her compliment. Severus never thought himself to be a kind person. The students always thought he was scary but this woman was probably seeing past his usual air. Which struck him as the people who took the time to do so were few and far in between. "They are all great at their respective fields. I am sure they will treat you with the respect that you deserve."

For the rest of the tour Severus took his time, explaining in detail. Even throwing in different anecdotes at the appropriate time. His new colleague would respond with some of her own or ask funny and intelligent questions. He and Professor Miller had a lot in common and admittedly her charms led him to flirt back more than he probably should have. Finally he stepped into the assembly hall which was completely empty. "This is the last stop: The assembly hall. The hat will choose here tomorrow on that chair over there." He turned to her. "Food will be eaten here during recess." He said, going on to address the pertinent information.

Tricia smiled at his open door policy. Perhaps she was getting through to him. She just had to stay persistent, pretty soon he would be seeking her out. She looked around the assembly hall and mentally mapped out the route they took to get here. This is where they had all their meals and the all important sorting. She had to make sure she knew where this was. Tricia nodded at his words and smiled, "Thank you so much for this tour. I know I'm taking your free time before class. Allow me to make it up to you. I have a bottle of Pierre's Finest. It's sort of like the French equivalent to your fire whiskey. You should have a drink with me. We could toast to the new school year."

******Severus*****

"Perhaps I could be coaxed into one drink….," Severus drawled, having had Pierre's before. It was a excellent liquor and he had not had it in some time. Plus, she looked rather good in those tight yoga pants. And there was nothing wrong with just looking right? "I am sure we will see each other a lot during the school year Tricia. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintance and I am sure you will fit right in here just fine." He held out his hand, looking at the cute female with a sexy smirk on his lips.

One drink turned into three which eventually led to them drinking half the bottle. Tricia was a wickedly funny witch and the two of them bonded in a way Severus could not with Hermione. They grew up in the same era and could discuss their nostalgic days in depth. Plus, there was no way that his Daddy dom could be construed as perverted with a woman his age. And he did want to hear a mature woman call him by that name…

Wait. What the hell was he thinking? Merlin, Severus thought, he had too much booze.

"Forgive me but I must go," he slurred, wondering when the witch had gotten so close to him. Her proximity especially in that attire was towing the lines of propriety. He had to get out of there before he made a huge mistake.

Once Severus made it back to his room, he hurried to unlock the door. He was practically running back to his room, wondering how and if his little girl was still keeping herself ready and waiting for him. He burst into the door, frantically searching for his little girl. "Daddy's home." He said as he closed the door behind him. He stripped and then slid into the bed, arms encircling her waist as he began to nuzzle and suck on Hermione's neck.

*******Hermione******

" _Where in the bloody hell have you been?_ " She hissed, not yet turning to face him. She had laid in bed for hours unfulfilled, uncomfortable, and unable to sleep. Her eyes were likely red and puffy from crying once it became clear that Severus wasn't coming anytime soon. She couldn't decide if she was more angry or hurt. Hermione sighed, trying to ignore how his touch caused stirrings within her body. Any other time she might have been coaxing him into another round. But right now she wasn't feeling too happy with him. "Severus, I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'm a Potions Mistress remember? And I had a whole other task for seeking you out. But now I'm not even doing that. Now I'm...I don't know what I am anymore." She rolled out of his arms, tears streaking down her face. She loved him and she wanted to stay by his side, but not like this. Not as a kitten. Not invisible. There had to be a better way.

*******Severus******

"I apologize for not returning in an adequate amount of time. I realize you're probably pretty frustrated with me," He said, sobering up quickly. "Professor Miller invited me to a drink and I got carried away. The alcohol fogged my brain. It was irresponsible and deeply inconsiderate; it won't happen again I assure you." Severus looked on as she teared up. He was never the best at showing emotions and he was just as bad at knowing what to do when someone else was showing emotions. He looked at her and held her closely, but was overwhelmed with her reaction. "I...I know Hermione...I don't know what you want me to say. And I thought we were making great progress on the potion…? Plus we created something world changing together. You can't discount that." For some reason he felt like she was blaming him for all of it. He never asked her to stay with him, yet he was the bad guy. For what? For giving her unbridled passion and pleasure beyond her wildest dreams? For loving her? "What do you want me to do? Just tell me and I will do it..." Now he avoided her gaze, not wanting to see her tears streaming down her face. It hurt him to see her this way, but he was unsure how to show his emotions or what to do about their situation. Sure, he was late, but he still came back and it was his love that brought him home. Didn't that count for something?

*****Hermione*****

Hermione realized her crying was making him uncomfortable. She wiped her tears quickly, sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry Severus, it's not your fault. I made the choice to come here." And she made many decisions without thinking about the consequences. Something about Severus made her dive in head first. But there was nothing he could do to fix this situation. "Just forget I said anything," she murmured, summoning her robe. "Besides you don't have time to worry about me. You've got to get ready for school to start." She stood, put on her robe and exited the bedroom. Maybe if she spent some time alone she could make peace with this whole situation. Or at least get over the fact that the prospect of a drink with a new colleague was more enticing than the willing witch waiting in his bed.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: A lot happens in this chapter...

*****Severus*****

He looked at her with sad eyes as she apologized. The uncertainty in his eyes was not very subtle. He was definitely not familiar how to act in these type of scenarios. He could only watch as she summoned a robe and headed out of the room. Part of him wanted to stop her, but then what would he say? He could not say that things were going to get better because they were not. It would only get worse once the school would start. She left the room and it suddenly felt so empty in there. Without her, he felt alone and lost. Severus turned in bed to try to catch some sleep, but something was missing. He needed his little girl beside him to sleep. He needed Hermione. Severus sighed after a good thirty minutes of trying and went to find her.

****Hermione*****

Hermione did not have much better luck. She was sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of tea as she fretted over her situation. She never thought she'd end up like this. It was one thing to be with Severus before Hogwarts. At least then she didn't have to hide. At least then she felt like a woman. But this situation would only get worse as the days passed. And Hermione didn't want to be Severus's pet. She loved him, but she also didn't want to put her life on hold. Waiting everyday for him to return and what, fuck her senseless (or sometimes not even that) and give her a pat on the head? That was good for play but not for life.

She just didn't know what to do.

******Severus*****

Severus found her sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her and sighed to himself. He was unsure what to say, but he could see that she was not happy. Perhaps he just was not enough for his little girl. She should be with someone her own age. Someone less controversial. Someone who could treat her better. He placed a hand on her thigh and sighed. "I do not want to lose you...but if you are not happy with me then I understand...You need someone who can fulfill you." He looked at the ground, averting the eyes from her. The realization that he could not fulfill her was cutting him deep. He wanted nothing more than to be there for her, but it was not enough. At this moment, he knew that he must really love her, for every second of this felt like Hermione was ripping his heart out.

******Hermione******

Hermione covered his hand with her own, threading their fingers together. She didn't like the way this felt. But he was right, she was unhappy. She just didn't want to leave him. "Severus, I love you. And I don't want to go anywhere. Not without you. But you're right. I do feel like I need something else. Something more. I just wanted that to be with you." She brought his head up so she could gaze into his eyes. A soft smile appeared on her face, in spite of the tears that threatened. "Maybe we need to rethink our arrangement. Something that allows me to come to you and yet, still be a woman, a witch. Because I'm not living up to my full potential as your sex slave. And...well, I hoped you thought more of me than that."

*******Severus*******

Rethink their arrangement? How? He sighed and stared off in the distance, past her soft and innocent eyes. "I think more of you than a sex slave. However I do not see how this can ever work. I want nothing more than to be with you, but how can we be together? I am an old man and you are a woman who still has most of her life in front of her. You were my student for God's sake. You deserve better than what I can give you. I love you, but sometimes that is just not enough." He stood up and took one long look at the teary eyed female, before he walked into his room and threw himself on the bed. He understood where she was coming from, but he was unsure if their relationship was ever meant to be. Surely she would get bored of the sex eventually and stop "loving" him then. It was easier to push her away before that happened.

*****Hermione*****

He was essentially telling her to leave and with him walking away like that, Hermione knew she had to. She summoned her trunk. Luckily she had not unpacked yet. She wanted to say goodbye at least, but she didn't have the courage. She knew she would just cave and last a couple more weeks maybe, before she'd feel the need for more again.

Leaving was the right thing to do. It was just damned painful. But Severus was right. There wasn't a way for them to make it work. Not as things were now. She didn't care about him being older, he was a wizard so his life span was longer than muggles. But she understood that Severus cared. And she knew now that he really did love her, otherwise he wouldn't have pushed her away. He was setting her free. With that being realized Hermione accioed a quill and parchment to pen this letter. It was time to say goodbye.

 _Dear Severus,_

 _By the time you read this, I'll be gone. But I feel compelled to write this letter because I don't think you realize how much I genuinely love you. It wasn't just the sex. Lust may have drove us together but Love, Severus- that's what made me stay. And I regret nothing about the time we shared. I only regret that it had to end. Because-_

 _YOU were the one person my heart felt capable of loving forever. And that means something._

 _Love always,  
Hermione_

******Severus******

Severus woke up the next day after a long day of restless sleep. He sighed but was happy to see and feel his Hermione again. He felt for her in his bed, but there was no one beside him. She must have slept outside his bedroom. Severus was scared of the talk they were about to have. Severus blamed himself for not being enough for her. He was perfectly content with getting to see her at least at night. Anything was better than to not see her at all. The realization made him smile as he stood up and called out for her. "Hermione?" His calls were met with nothing but silence as he realized that she was gone. He slowly moved over to the couch and leaned back with a hurt expression on his face. Then the letter caught his eye.

He smelled it first, the scent of his Hermione still on the paper. Reading it was only a mild pick me up. Sure she loved him, but apparently she did not love him enough to stay for more than a single day. She probably just had a little crush on him and once she was done with him, she left to find the next professor. In a fit of rage, Severus crumpled up the paper and throw it into the fireplace. With a flick of his wand, the fireplace sprung to life. As he watched the letter burn, he regretted throwing it away. That was the last thing he owned of hers. Now what would he hold on to instead?

Days grew to weeks and weeks grew to months and a few months became half a year as Severus mourned. At first he was depressed and angry at her for leaving him. However after some time he thought that it might be the best. She clearly did not love him and he was not good enough for her. Denial became acceptance as the pain started to become bearable again. Severus returned to his usual self, burying all emotion behind his facade. This only proved to him that feelings like this should never be experienced. Putting himself out there would only leave him vulnerable to get hurt. It was easier to just bury all of his emotions instead.

*****Hermione*****

Not a day went by that Hermione did not wonder if she did the right thing. Maybe she should have stayed longer. Tried to work through her feelings of being closed in. Devalued. But inwardly she knew she would have yearned for more eventually. And that was the crux of the matter. She sighed, packing the last of her luggage. A knock on her door alerted her to Harry's presence and she smiled. "What is it Harry?" She asked lightly, although she knew what he came to say.

"Are you sure about this Hermione? You know you don't have to work. With the Hermione's Hair care Beauty line under your belt you never have to worry about money at all," Harry pointed out. And while he was correct about her success that didn't matter to her.

She sighed, "Look, I know you're worried about me but I'll be fine. I may still have feelings for him, but you don't have to worry about me making a fool of myself. He probably hates me." And privately she considered that her own personal hell. But she'd get over it in time. "Besides, he deserves to know."

Soon Hermione found herself at the gates of Hogwarts. She was supposed to wait patiently for whatever professor was chosen to bring her inside. It felt weird to be back in this capacity but she'd chosen this job for a reason. A slight breeze blew her hair as she spotted a figure heading towards her.

*******Severus*****

Severus was annoyed that he kept being chosen to help the new professors. Did they not realize that he was not much of a people person? He was sure that he should not be the person representing the school, yet here he was giving another professor the tour. He had not heard much about this one and he did not care to find out more. Tricia left after only one year here, so what was the point of even remembering their names? He saw a figure in the distance and his heart almost stopped. Hermione?

His brisk walk hurried along to get closer to her. All the emotions he felt when she left him flooded back to him. It was overwhelming him and he was unsure of what to say. Hermione looked amazing like always, her dress accentuating her hourglass figure. Even if she had gained a little weight it hit her in all the right places. What was he supposed to say? The usual welcome speech seemed not fitting for her. Did this mean he would need to see her everyday? Why did she have to come here of all the schools? This seemed to be torture more than anything else. There was a moment of silence between them as he stood stunned. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Follow me." He simply said before he turned to walk and talk. There was a frown on his face, but he did not say much else.

*****Hermione******

Severus.

She was sure she was not alone in feeling like the wind was knocked out of her. Her heart beat a terrible rhythm as she tried to gather herself together. This is what she wanted right? To face her demons and see if she was really over him. But to see him actually standing there... He looked the same. Like time had no affect on him. Hermione almost smiled but she thought that would be inappropriate.

"Thank you, Se- Professor Snape," Hermione said quietly as she followed behind him. His long strides putting him further ahead. "Wait up please, you know how short I am," she gasped, jogging a bit to catch up to him. Not to mention with her added weight she wasn't as spry as she used to be.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: I am saying nothing….Hehehehe you'll just have to read!

*****Severus*****

He chuckled at her comment on her height. She was so adorable. How could a woman as cute as she was, be so sexy to him? He walked into the Hogwarts proper and made his way across the halls. Since she knew where everything was, he only needed to give her the professor part of the tour. "This are the professor quarters. Between lessons, we congregate here." He walked inside the room which was fairly spacious with tables and chairs. As it was after school hours, it also was fairly empty.

Of all the emotions that swept over him, his lust was probably at the forefront. Severus had not even seen a naked woman after he had been with her. "Is there anything else you are wondering, Miss Granger?" He stepped over to her, only inches between their bodies. The tension in the air became almost unbearable. "If there is anything you are wondering, my door is always open."

*****Hermione*****

Hearing his chuckle caused a ripple to travel through her body. The sound stirred a lot of old feelings and...urges. Hermione took a deep breath, but she couldn't wipe off the tiny smile on her face. She patiently went through the tour, familiarizing herself along the way. When he stepped closer to her and said her name with his usual silken tone she shivered. Damn him for making her want him so badly. Not even a few hours in and Hermione was ready to fall into his arms. She closed the gap between them, gazing up at him with a warm, intimate smile. "I do believe it is Professor Granger now," she corrected. "Why do you insist on not referring to me with my proper title?"

******Severus*****

He looked at her as she stepped closer to him. Ever since Hermione had grown up, her confidence was oozing from her. He loved to see her step up to him and not cower away like so many others would. His dark eyes stared deep into hers as she corrected him. A tiny hint of a smile came to his lips and all the different things he had called her were quickly rushing through his mind. "Proper title? You mean... _Little girl?_ " He whispered in his husky, silken tone.

He never really wished to call her by her official title. Daddy should never have to. His look lingered a little longer before he took a step to the side and turned to look around in the room. "Besides this hall, we eat in the mess hall, and you will be assigned your own office and bedroom. If you require anything else from me, you know exactly where my room is."

******Hermione******

Hermione closed her eyes and barely suppressed a moan when he called her Little girl. It wasn't fair that she was so affected by him. His voice. His touch. His very presence. She had caught that micro smile on his lips, she'd seen the light in his eyes. But they couldn't go back. Could they?

The reminder that she knew where his room was. The offer of his open door... Was he sending her a message? No. This had to be his usual spiel right? She cleared her throat, all too aware of his body. "Thank you Professor I'll be sure to come to you if I need anything." And then, as if just remembering she reached for his arm, afraid he would have left if she didn't. "I'm staying in Professor Miller's old rooms, do you remember where they are? Perhaps you could take me?"

******Severus******

Severus nodded and was about to leave when she felt her petite hand touch his arm. Even just such a small little touch had an immense effect on him. He wanted to make her his again. Daddy needed his little girl. "Of course. I can take you to your room." He started to walk down the corridors with her again, all the desire he felt for her bubbling up to the surface. What he would not give to make her take his cock. He was so deprived that he was wondering if he could force his cock into her. They soon arrived at the door to her new room. "This is it." He opened the door for her and walked inside, closing the door behind them. "The usual things are available here. If you need anything extra, I am afraid they usually do not provide that. For example, I do not think they carry any vibrators if you have forgotten Vladimir." He licked his lips, and started to make his way back to the door.

******Hermione*******

Hermione knew she probably could have figured it out on her own, but she wanted to stay in his presence a bit longer. She never realized just how empty she had felt all this time she spent without him. She was lucky he was being so accommodating. She had anticipated some animosity but if anything the tension between them was...sexual.

Following him inside she looked around her new rooms. They were plain, obviously left for her to make herself at home. Her head whipped to his rapidly when he bring up Vladimir. A blush creeping down her body. He started to walk away but she wasn't going to let him get the last word. Not like that. "Why use Vladimir when you were always so much better?" She smirked.

******Severus*******

Severus could not help but chuckle at her statement. He looked back at her and wondered what she would do if he would jump her right now. God he wanted her so badly, but he could not have her. Why did she come here if it would only make things more difficult? "True. Daddy was always better." He said softly as his dark eyes gazed at her. A few moments passed where the tension seemed to build before he opened the door and walked out of her room. The next day he saw her in the teachers room sitting alone and looking over her curriculum. He corrected his tunic and walked inside to sit beside her. "Little girl." He said softly as he lowered himself on the chair to the left of her. "How is your first day?"

*****Hermione*****

Hermione's smirked deepened, but dropped when he referred to himself as "Daddy". And then he left. Hermione wanted to scream. She had no idea coming back would be so frustrating. She thought Severus would hate her. Be cold and unfeeling. But this confident almost playful wizard... He was utterly confusing her. Sighing, she ended the modified suppression charm on her belly and rubbed her stomach feeling the familiar fluttering within.

The next day Hermione found herself agonizing over her new curriculum. Well, new to her at least. It was past down from last year but she was finding several flaws in the methods. Severus's "Little girl" sent chills through her instantly but she shook them off. Maybe this was his goal? To keep her off balance. "My first day is...fine. I guess. A little nerve wrecking. This curriculum should be updated and...well some of the older students are having trouble respecting me because I'm so young." She sat her pad down and exhaled, leaning towards Severus with a weary expression. "You started at a young age, how did you handle the disrespect?"

******Severus******

Severus regarded her with stoic eyes. He could relate to what she was going through, but it was not evident by his facial expression. His expression did not change, only regarding her sternly. "Very simple. Through fear. I do not say much and I am rather quiet. The air surrounding me makes me a mystery to them. Men and women alike fear what they do not know." He placed his notes on the table, scribing on a formula for a potion. It was a slight variation on the potion they had created together. Judging by the ingredients, the different was that this would turn someone into an animal permanently. His colleges did not want him to release it to the general public as it could be used as a weapon, but Severus believed in sharing everything openly. The only way for potion masters to learn and improve was to share. It was difficult being with her. He felt anger but it mixed with lust for the woman. All she had done to him was making him almost hate her, but that hate wanted to released in a very specific way.

******Hermione******

Hermione frowned at his advice. Yes, she knew he had adopted the same strategy but she was hoping he'd have something different. She sighed, more than a little frustrated by all the things going on in her life. "Severus I'm not like you. You're naturally commanding. It channels through everything you do. Or touch. And me... Well I'm tough, but I'm not..." She spied him scribbling and she rolled her eyes and huffed, grabbing her things in a hurried manner. This is what made it hard to be around him in the first place. And unfortunately it was to be expected. He probably wasn't even listening to her anymore. "Thank you for the advice," she said "I'll see you at dinner I guess." She felt her heart pounding as she had 7th year next. She needed to figure out something.

******Severus*******

"I understand." He looked at her as she grabbed her things and hurried to leave him, again. Severus stood up with her, looking at her and seeing how nervous she was. "You will be fine. Just be confident and let your achievements speak for themselves. Do not take any shit from these kids. They are only kids, nothing more. They do not have any say. Just threaten them with detention or turning them into a frog if they get lippy." He was unsure how to act around her now but there was a burning question on his mind that was nagging at his mind. "Why have you come here? Why?"

******Hermione******

Hermione was surprised to see him standing to get up as well. But his following words caused her to smile. It was an interesting pep talk, but one she was nonetheless thankful for. She was just about to leave when he asked a question that stopped her heart. Well, for a split second at least. She turned back to face him, knowing this had to be driving him crazy. Her returning.

Hermione took a deep breath, suddenly wishing she could be anywhere else but here. "I had to see you," She answered in a soft tone. "I...well honestly Severus I tried to get over you but I was finding it impossible. Because you just can't get over somebody you love with your whole being. I'd thought I would come here and you would treat me like... Well like the old you would have. And then I would be free. But instead, I'm just as drawn to you as that day at the Potions Convention. Only now it's stronger I think."

Not to mention that she was pregnant with his child, but this wasn't the time nor the place to drop a bomb like that.

*****Severus******

Severus paused when he heard her reason for coming back. It was strange how he felt betrayed at her words. She was just here to use him to get over him. He shook his head as his nostrils flared up. "I see." He looked away and buried the anger he felt for her. "Well you have seen me now. I suppose you can leave. That is what you are good at after all." Severus was still bitter about how things ended between them. She just packed up and left him, not even saying a proper goodbye. What was the point of starting again if she was just going to leave again?

Despite his anger and frustration, Severus could not hide the passion and desire he felt for her. He looked at her and had to turn away not to make her his. Hermione looked as beautiful as the day of the convention. He had to be careful not to relapse and give in to his little girl. Perhaps he could take some pictures of her naked to help him resist her. He could have a look at her during the night. Some magic would suffice to get into her chambers.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: What's a girl to do?

*****Hermione*****

She supposed she should have expected that. His anger was finally coming out. It didn't matter that she was still in love with him. Severus only saw her as being a selfish witch. The one who left. "I'm not leaving again. I wish I could have stayed the first time. But I wanted more for myself. Severus, could you have stayed in that situation? Being as brilliant as you are, but locked up at the whim of another. Even if it was someone you loved? You however, got to have a life, with all the attachments and me. But for me Severus, you were my life. And even though I love you completely, that's not a healthy way to live."

She sighed, wishing there was an easier way to convey how she felt. Hermione's heart was tearing at the moment just thinking about how he must hate her. Especially since her desire for him had been awakened. Which made matters worse. She took a few more steps to the door before stopping. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, "I think you remember that I was rather good at a lot of things, Daddy."

And then she left.

*****Severus*******

Severus stood there as Hermione walked over to the door. His blood boiled at her audacity. Why did she come back and make this difficult again? He had finally learned to live with the pain and now it was all coming back. Hermione stopped at the doorway, speaking in her soft sultry tone. Severus bit his lips as he heard her title for him. He took a step forward, tempted to push her against the wall and fuck her raw, but when he did, she was already gone, the door closed behind her. Severus flipped over the table in anger and sexual frustration. Only moments later he calmed himself, sitting on one of the chairs.

That night Severus strode down the corridors to Hermione's quarters. He flicked his wand, causing a small click to come from the door. Severus quietly opened the door, seeking the bed with his dear Hermione. Pictures will be needed. He just hoped that some of her sleeping will be enough to sate the desire which she had awakened in him.

*****Hermione******

That night Hermione was finding it hard to sleep. It was the same as many nights she had before. Seeing Severus made it worse. Her best sleep was when she was in his arms. And in the months that passed that had not changed. She eventually did fall asleep though. Completely nude, a habit she had carried over from her days with him. She tossed and turned, causing the silken sheets to slide and bare different parts of her body. But she only knew that she was in pain. It was a reoccurring dream she had off and on since she left. It was of Severus telling her he never wanted to see her again and then he proceeded to choke her. "Severus, please. I love you," Hermione whispered audibly although she was still dreaming, a tear rolling down her face.

*****Severus*****

Severus walked up to the female and watched as she turned in bed. She was wearing absolutely nothing which was making this both easier and harder. It was easier to get some pictures but he felt a sudden surge of need as he saw her twisting and turning. Just a little fun without her waking up while he was at it, would it be so bad?

And that's when he finally noticed it. The protruding belly that interrupted her curves. Pregnant? Was it his? Well, judging by the size it had to be. Merlin, this just got more complicated didn't? But why was she hiding it? And how long before she would tell him? He pondered on this some more but was soon interrupted when he heard her speak in her sleep. She was crying and dreaming of him. There was a pang in his heart at the sadness he felt at that moment. The mood was all shot to bits, his lust torn apart by the sadness in her voice. There was no point in taking a picture of her while she was tearing up. Severus leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. "Sleep tight honey."

He turned away but stopped in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder, he could not help but admire her body for a few moments, trying to commit her body to memory. He returned to her, his lust having taken its hold at the back of his mind. He ran his calloused hand along her leg, biting his lips. There was something so exciting about using her body while she slept. His traced her inner thigh up towards her pussy but stopped abruptly as he saw her tearful expression. This would have to wait. Reluctantly, Severus turned away and walked out of her room.

******Hermione******

Although she had no idea that he was there, the kiss to her forehead and his voice seemed to calm her down. Hermione stopped tossing and turning, stretching as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Never knowing that he was in her room.

The next morning she felt refreshed, her fight with Severus not forgotten. But at least she was well rested. Plus, she still had his advice. Maybe she couldn't be like Severus but she could definitely emulate him somewhat. She wouldn't be as nice and sugary sweet as yesterday. But first, breakfast at the Head Table. As fate would have it the last seat available was one next to Professor Severus Snape. "Good morning," she offered quietly, not sure how things lay between them.

******Severus*****

"Good morning." Severus replied as he saw his Hermione come to the table. She sat down beside him, numerous teachers around them, chatting with each other. Severus licked his lips and admired her, regretting that he had not taken any pictures of her the night before. He was still so horny and did not have an outlet. She sat down and started to eat like he did. Moments passed and Severus need for her only grew. An idea formed in his mind to both punish her for what she had done but also quell his need for her. His large hand found her knee, being placed gently on it while his other hand was busy eating casually.

The hand on her knee slowly wandered up her leg, feeling her inner thigh and traveling up to her core. "Did you sleep well?" He asked, not paying any attention to the fact that he was groping her under the table. What he would not give to have her be in some sort of school girl uniform. This was all her fault. Only after they met was he this perverted. He wanted her to dress up in a cheerleader outfit and beg for Daddy to fuck her. Or perhaps simply naked with her beautiful belly rounded with his seed as he proceeded to have his way with her. Despite himself, his thoughts was causing a bulge to form in his pants.

*******Hermione******

"Huh?" Hermione said lamely, too shocked by the hand on her knee. The one that was traveling up her leg. She let out a deep breath and forced herself to remain calm and act natural. But her head was feeling. Why was he doing this? Did he know how much she wanted him? He must. "I uh, well I haven't slept well in a long time. But last night was...different somehow."

She spared a glance around the room, but no one seemed to be paying attention to them. And his actions were well hidden under the tablecloth. Her legs parted slightly and her body flushed with anticipation. This wasn't fair. As his hands found her core she bit her lip. She had to even the odds somehow. She dropped her hand down, her dainty fingers massaging a firm thigh. He was still in shape even after she left. Her hand traveled up to his bulge which she stroked in a meaningful way. "Thank you for inquiring about my night. How's your sausage Professor?" She asked sweetly.

******Severus******

He prevented a grunt from leaving his throat as her hand stroked his bulge with her petite fingers. His eyes narrowed at the little female beside him, asking him sweetly such question laced with subtext. "My sausage is great. How is your waffle?" To accentuate his last word his hand forced her legs open, giving him better access to her wetness. His index and middle finger traced her slit. "I must say professor Granger, I am very surprised how well you coped with your first day. Some say it can be quite rough. Some days can be very rough. Almost painful at times."

He slid his hand under her clothing, letting his index and middle finger feel her soft fleshy slit. Without warning he started doing circular motions around her clit. "You got to be careful here in Hogwarts. Some things can really get you in a bind." His eyes darkened with lust, her hand feeling amazing against his cock. He wanted more and this woman was poking the bear.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione knew she was playing with fire. Severus had always been great at making her nearly mindless with lust. When he asked about her waffle she shot him a glare, stroking him with more purposeful measures. She hated that her body was betraying her right now.

She was already wet and it was becoming harder to pretend not be affected. His finger circling her clit made her grab the table. "Well I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you for your...guiding hand. But I need to be excused. Classes are about to start and I need to prepare. I wouldn't want to have any of those painful experiences you keep talking about." She removed his hand. Straightening her dress before getting up and exiting the hall quickly. God that had been close. Too close. But there was no way she'd let him embarrass her in front of the school. She fled to her classroom eager to spend the last fifteen minutes alone to gather herself.

*****Severus******

Severus felt his cock twitch in his pants at her ministrations. He never thought that she would be so forward as to actually pleasure him in a room full of teachers. He grinned softly when he saw her grip the table, telling just how much he was getting to her. It was rather adorable to see her react in such a manner. She got up and started to storm out of the room, he watched her leave, looking down at his fingers which were wet from her nectar. He took a whiff of them, smelling her familiar scent. He had missed it so much. He licked his lips and looked around that nobody was watching before sucking it off quickly. He needed her. This night he will have to take those pictures.

Severus stayed a little longer, trying to calm down and get rid of his bulge before he was able to leave the room. During lunch break, surrounded by students, Severus spotted Hermione and made his way over there. He was curious to know how her lesson went. This curiosity was mainly purely professional, but he also cared deeply for her. And for the baby too. He never thought he'd be a father one day but now…. Well he was warming up to the idea.

*****Hermione******

Once Hermione put what happened At breakfast behind her she was able to implement her plan. So when the first student stepped out of line she hit them hard. Not physically of course, but her punishment showed that she meant business. She had even adopted Snape's habit of sleuthing around the classroom. It was very effective in keeping kids on task and focused. She was so happy that she actually got through her whole lesson.

During lunch break, when Severus came over she smiled. Forgetting about her anger this morning and thinking on her success. "You know I really ought to thank you, Professor Snape. Your advice worked wonders with helping me gain control of my students." She informed, her honey eyes beaming up at him.

******Severus******

Severus was amused that she had found his advice helpful. He could not really imagine her as the strict female version of himself, but she was always full of surprises. "I am glad that my advice worked for you. I knew you would prevail. You have a knack for always coming out on top." Her smile always managed to brighten his day. However this was different. He was not sure what to say to her any longer. Every time he saw her face he only thought of the time she left him. He did not know how to handle himself around her any longer. He could not call her by her nickname, nor could he make her his like he wanted to since he first laid eyes on her. "I am sure you will do fine in the future, Professor Granger. I think you have been trained well. You had plenty of experience with being dominated so I understand that it is easy for you to just reverse the roles."

******Hermione*****

She liked this. Him speaking to her like an adult. It brought back memories. And at least there wasn't any subtext in his words now.

Scratch that.

That last part knocked the wind out of her. Hermione glanced around but none of the students were within earshot. Still, she was alarmed by the sudden change. How was she supposed to respond? Maybe she should just be honest... She gulped, sparing a glance into his dark, mysterious eyes. "Why thank you, Professor Snape. You're right. I was very well trained. And I miss my mentor very much. As easy as it is to reverse the roles, I quite enjoyed being submissive. Should my mentor want to...return to our training I would not reject him." It was hard to admit something like that especially without knowing what he was thinking. Or without laying out their expectations. He could be toying with her. Setting her up to depend on him only this time he would leave. She supposed she deserved that. She just hoped he wouldn't do that to her.


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: I'm fooling around with my other stories seeing if I can finally wrap them up nicely/evolve some of them…. This story is pretty on track though…..

*******Severus******

"It was you that left your mentor, not the other way around. Are you going to return to your training only to reject him again later? If I recall, his training was not good enough. I doubt that has changed." His gaze darkened as the emotions streamed back into him. Every time he spoke to her he felt the pain he did when she left him. That woman had some nerve to come back and demand to be taken back as if nothing ever happened. Severus was not pleased with this development, nor was he pleased with her selfish behavior. She did not care what he felt, coming back without asking him. She only cared about herself and Severus was her little outlet to be dominated.

Part of him wanted her more than ever, but the resentment was strong, covering his need for her. Severus was a man that was emotionally distant. When he finally felt something for someone, she ripped his heart out. He asked himself why he was not enough for her for so long, feeling rejected and emasculated and now she returned like everything could go back to normal.

******Hermione*****

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "No. You are misjudging my actions. I left for the both of us. My mentor was more than good enough. It was never about that. It was the circumstance. I was..." She trailed, fighting the tears that wanted to spill. It seemed, even with all the time they spent together, Severus didn't understand her. "I wanted to be his equal. To be at his side. But I think secretly he was ashamed of me. Of my youth. He might not have realized it, but he pushed me away. I just took the next step and actually left. Quickly, because I loved him so much that I wouldn't have had the courage any other time."

Hermione frowned, thinking her explanations were useless. His mind was made up. He did not want her. And he definitely did not love her. "I came back because the circumstances were different. I lied before when I said it was to get over him. On the contrary I had a desperate hope that he would forgive me. But I see that the love that burns brightly in my heart has dimmed in his. I can see that even now he would choose to hide me away even when it's not necessary."

******Severus*****

Severus became more and more angry with her words. He was unsure why he was so angry, perhaps because if he could not hate her then he would have to hate himself. His blood boiled as she explained and once she finished, Severus gave her a murderous look. "Left for both of us?" He said quietly, he looked at her with grim eyes. "For both of us?" He was seemingly getting so angry that he did not care where they were. He just needed to tell her off. "I would have made you my equal. I would have shown you my love. I would have gotten over my shame for being with you. I would have done anything to make you happy. I would have sacrificed everything to make this work as long as you stayed by my side."

His voice had raised high enough that some students were starting to watch. His hand crashed against the table in front of him, casting the room full of students and teachers in silence. "You left! There is no excuse." He roared, his baritone echoing in the dining hall. With that, he turned around, his robe swaying with him as he started to storm out of the room.

*****Hermione*****

Hermione thought she might die. Of embarrassment. Of _heartbreak_. This was worse than her nightmare. Even if he did not choke her. His words were like a death sentence. Uncaring or rather, in spite of the eyes upon her- she ran after him. Things could not be left this way. Tears blurred her vision as she thought about how explosive his anger had been. She did this. She brought this nightmare upon her own self.

She could see his billowing form stalking towards the dungeons. She figured he would be going to his rooms. And if he used the secret teacher passage way (which he did) then they wouldn't have to worry about nosey students. "Severus please!" Hermione shouted, hoping he would slow down. "I'm sorry! I didn't know... I did not think that you would..." She gasped, her little legs hurting to match her strides. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she knew she was in store for more pain, but she kept following him. "When we made the deal it mentioned nothing about love. And then when love happened you seemed content to keep us within the deals parameters. My heart bled for you to bring me to your level. Severus, I love being your Little girl but I had hoped you'd tell me I was more than that."

*****Severus******

He strode away, cursing that he let his emotions run wild. This was all his own fault for letting her in. He should never have opened himself up and left himself vulnerable. He stormed down the corridor, taking the secret teacher passage to get away as fast as possible. His fast footsteps were all that was heard in the corridor until he heard Hermione's voice echo through it. He stopped and turned to face her as she approached."Tell you? Ah so this is my fault? You have no idea what I went through to live with the pain you caused. Then you come back here like nothing ever happened." He stormed towards her with rage in his eyes, cornering her against the wall of the corridor. "I was content! Even if we only saw each other in secret, I was fine with it. For anything was better than to be away from you. I would take part of you over none of you in a heartbeat."

He took a deep breath, the fury still in his eyes. "I was not good enough, nor will I ever be. What are you doing? Do you wish to hurt me again? Do you wish to make me suffer? Is that what you like to do?" he scolded, his voice booming through the corridor. "You want to be dominated? You here to only to get your sexual fix again? Why don't you get down on your knees and start sucking like the Little girl you are."

******Hermione*****

Hermione looked at him with wide fearful eyes. He had no idea how each word was like a physical blow. But she could see that he had been in a lot of pain. She never should have left. She should have stayed and demanded that he work through it with her. But her own insecurities had clouded her judgement. But she had to fix this somehow. She had to get Severus back.

"I'm sorry. It's not your fault. It's mine. My fear. I should have stayed, I see that now. And I should not have blindsided you with my being here," Hermione began here voice no longer as loud as before. "But for the record. You are good enough. You were nearly perfect actually. Stop thinking that you weren't. I loved you then and I love you now. And I want you back. Not for a sexual fix. For my heart Severus. Please," She lowered herself to the ground. Kneeling before him. Hermione's hands, went to undo the button on his trousers massaging his groin as she did so. "I want to be your woman Severus," she pleaded, finally freeing his cock. And without further delay she took him in her mouth.

******Severus******

He was quite disarmed when Hermione agreed that it was her fault. He did not expect her to agree with him, thinking that she would stick by her side of the coin. He looked at her as she dropped to her knees, her hands undoing his trousers and freeing his cock. His endowment slipped into the cold air, still flaccid as she took it into her mouth. She always had been a good girl. He looked down and ran his fingers through her hair, having missed being able to let go of his lust. "Be a good girl and make Daddy cum." He leaned against the wall of the corridor, trying to find the support he needed not to topple over from his legs that were slowly turning weak. Her mouth always felt amazing, but he had not done anything since they last met. Her ministrations send shock waves through his body as he moaned softly into the air.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, his eyes shutting as he leaned back against the cold stone walls. His anger taking the back burner for a second as pleasure was taking over. He needed this and she was happy to serve.

*****Hermione******

Hermione licked his shaft as she used her mouth like a pump to erect his cock. He tasted as good as she remembered. Perhaps better. This scene was so familiar and yet far more poignant considering the high level of emotions. She grasped his base, squeezing and aiding herself in her quest to make him cum. "I missed you too," she whispered back. Her mouth lovingly slurping his precum. She took him deeper and deeper remembering his lessons on how to deep throat his large cock. She was eager to please him. To hopefully soften his heart towards her. And maybe, just maybe, they could be a real family as raise their baby as a couple. But if not, at the very least she would have tried.

*******Severus******

Hermione went to work almost immediately. She pumped him until his cock hardened in her mouth and started to take him in. A soft moan escaped Severus as his anger disappeared and pleasure took over. He had missed this and seeing her work on him like this was a true joy. He grabbed hold of her head and forced her to take more of his large cock, trying to make her choke. He was still angry at her for leaving him and punishing her with his cock seemed so satisfying. "Take it all. Daddy wants you to eat his cum." His breath became shaky after he felt the back of her throat against his sensitive head.

*******Hermione*******

Even when Hermione was sure she might gag, she just kept going. Severus deserved this no matter what, because she had brought him so much pain. His hands on her head helped to force his cock down her throat and she knew he would cum soon based on the sound of his groans. Hermione slid her hands up his thighs, massaging them as she worked her way to his sac. It was heavy and full of cum. But she was ready to swallow Daddy's load. She slid a hand under his tunic, rubbing his belly, anything to get him to finally let go.

******Severus*******

Hermione serviced him like no other. The male thoroughly enjoyed her ministrations, it made him feel so valued, so desired and hungered for. A moan of pleasure escaped him, echoing through the long secret passage. It was starting to get hard to keep quiet, the sounds that ebbed from him were getting more forceful as she massaged his testicles, her tight, soft mouth wrapping around his manhood and giving it the pleasure it so very much needed. For a moment, Severus forgot all about their argument, the pleasure she was giving him all he could think about. His hand took hold of the back of her head, guiding her to bob quicker as he felt himself approaching his breaking point.

"Take Daddy's load." He grunted softly, before his hard cock pulsed in her mouth. He could not help but let out a long and harsh grunt, as his hand forced her onto his cock. His cum shot into her, filling up her mouth and making him visibly relax. "Good girl.." He managed softly, before the anger and desperation all but flooded back into him. Stern eyes watched her on her knees in front of him, wondering just what he should do. "Suck Daddy clean." He simply said, commanding her to do his bidding much like he usually did in the bedroom. His hand ran across her soft hair, giving him flashbacks of times when things were better.

"Tell me how much you love Daddy's cock." He said softly, biting his lower lip to try to cope with the pleasure mixing with his anger. Her blowjob definitely quelled some of the anger from him, letting him relax and regather his thoughts. He was unsure what to do now, but he knew that his lust was stronger than ever and it was her fault that he was lusting like that to begin with. "You want to make it up to me. I wish for you to service me everyday."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N:I hope you guys are enjoying the story! We're even closer to the end….

******Hermione******

Hermione's eyes glittered with lust. She knew this would be hard on her. She wanted him badly but this wasn't about her. At least not her pleasure. She needed to show Severus that she really cared about him. Leaving obviously had made him retreat back into his shell. But she vowed to warm him up again. To get him to see how much she loves him. As he ran his hand along her body, rubbing her mound briefly it was enough to make her whole body flush. Too bad she had to take care of it alone.

"I promise to be at your rooms in the morning, wet and ready for you Severus," Hermione pledged. He had not specified how long she was supposed to do this, but they could work it out later. "I hope in time you'll come to see my point of view and forgive me," she added, stroking his cheek lightly before swiftly removing her hand. "If you, have no further requests then I guess I should be leaving then."

******Severus******

The next day passed by slowly for Severus. After Hermione's morning visit which she went above and beyond, getting him off twice. He purposely riled her up, but refused to fulfil her and he smirked as she left in a tizzy. While he got what he wanted, it did not feel as good as he thought it would feel. He had shown her what it felt like to be left, but his revenge only left him empty. He wanted to touch her and feel her like he used to. He wanted to have her bounce on him in a chair while their mouths met. There was so much he wanted to do, but it all felt different now. Everything had changed even though it hadn't. Severus saw Hermione in the teachers lounge during lunch. Despite the fact that there were many free tables as well as one table with other teachers, he made his way to Hermione's table.

Severus sat down beside her, placing his tray on the table. "Miss Granger." Severus made a point not to call her by her proper title to demean her and belittle her. "I trust you took care of the problem from this morning?" He said with a knowing look. He could not help but look at her figure, wondering just how long he would be able to resist taking her. "I want you to stop taking care of your problem yourself." He decided, wanting her to suffer just as he did. He also thought it quite hot for him to own her orgasms. Much like the day before, his hand reached under the table cloth and was placed on her upper thigh to lay claim on his little girl.

*******Hermione******

Hermione's day was rather miserable. She'd been avoiding Severus whenever possible. She knew he had to be feeling rather smug about the way he treated her this morning. She wondered if she had hurt him so bad that he wouldn't be capable of forgiveness. She knew it was only the first day but she felt like Severus was only focused on punishing her. There was no way that he was analyzing her or her feelings. He wasn't looking for depth or truth. Just revenge. Making her dreams for a happy family with Severus just that, dreams.

At lunch time it seemed she could no longer avoid him. Snape sat right next to her. She frowned when he called her Miss Granger. She wasn't his student anymore. "It's Professor Granger," Hermione insisted. "And actually no. I did not take care of my problem. I didn't have time. And as for no longer taking care of my problems myself well..." She glared at him, desire and disappointment evident in her gaze. "I haven't been able to...reach a solution in a very long time. To stop trying altogether will be no great task."

Hermione stabbed at her food, but she was losing her appetite. His hand on her thigh only made it worse. She was in over her head with this entire arrangement. As much as she loved Severus, this...this was going to hurt her a lot more than leaving did. She made no reaction to his hand, she just picked at her food and sighed.

******Severus******

Severus was surprised when she told him that she had not reached a solution in quite some time. He watched her intently to gauge the validity of her statement before taking a bite from his plate. As always, Severus only looked stoic, undeterred by her expression. He had been thinking how he was going to revenge her for quite some time after she left, but now that it was finally happening, it did not feel as good as he thought it would. Granted, her status as the mother of his child changed things as well. He stared at the frustrated woman and all he wanted to do was hug her. This was not what he wanted.

When he got no reaction to his hand on her thigh, he thought that he might have gone too far. The last thing he wanted was to see her unhappy. The most important thing was always to make her happy. "Do you think Daddy's girl can be quiet?" He did not even wait for her reply before letting his hand snake between her legs. "Because Daddy wants you to cum now." Using the tablecloth as cover, his hand started to rub her softly over her clothing.

What he would not give to see that happy smile of her again. Looking back at before the woman left his life, her beaming smile always brightened all dark days. "Just be very, very quiet and let me see that pussy." A few of the teachers had already left, leaving only a pair of teachers on the other side of the large hall.

******Hermione*******

It seemed he did not believe her, so Hermione held his gaze in case he wanted to use Legilimency. But if he did, she couldn't tell. She thought he'd be angry about her not reacting to his hand on her thigh. But his whispered words made her curious. She looked around the room, noticing how vacant it was starting to look. Most of the staff had left.

Wait.

He wanted to make her cum? Hermione was scared. Was he trying to get her hopes up and leave her high and dry again? Except, she was so desperate, that she was willing to let him try. She parted her legs, giving him more access. "I'll be quiet Daddy," she whispered.

*******Severus******

He felt a shock through his loins when he heard his proper title again. "Good girl." He simply answered, his hand traveling into the fabric of her bottoms. "No sounds at all, understand? Every time I hear any form of sound out of you, I will stop until you quiet down. I suggest you chew some food to keep that mouth busy. I am sad that you cannot suck me instead." He whispered into her ear. Afterwards he leaned back in his chair and let his hand brush up and down her pussy lips.

Since the lunch break was coming to an end, Severus had to move fast. He knew it was going to be difficult for Hermione to keep quiet, but that was the fun of it. She was in control of gaining this orgasm. There was a chance, even if the odds were against her. His index and middle finger pushed into her wet cunt, thrusting in and out a steady and respectable pace. "Cum for Daddy." True to his word, whenever she made just a single sound, he stopped for five seconds before continuing. If she would not make it in five minutes, lunch would be over, and little Hermione would need to wait for Daddy to make her cum later.

******Hermione******

So if she made any sound he'd stop? Merlin, how was she supposed to get away with that? Especially since just his hand brushing up against her slit made her want to gasp and hiss. Hermione followed his suggestion and took another bite of her salad. The crispy lettuce demanding that she chew in order to properly get it down.

God, she wanted to be sucking his cock instead. At least then he wouldn't mind her moaning. When he shoved his fingers inside her she fought a moan. Her hips subtly rocking into his hand. Severus felt so good. And he obviously remembered her body well. She let out a soft moan, instantly regretting it when he stopped.

She blushed and took another bite, the flavors of the southwestern salad incomparable to the sensation he was creating within her. She had been so needy this morning that he was already driving her over the edge. Hermione gripped his thigh as a powerful jolt traveled through her body. Oh God she was going to cum. The joy and relief was so close. She prayed she didn't make a sound as her mouth opened up in a small 'o'. Her body shook, something she hoped no one noticed as her walls tightened around Severus's fingers and her pussy creamed his hand.

*******Severus*******

Hermione was already close to the edge since this morning so Severus was sure that she would not last much longer. His hand fingered her with great precision, remember just how his little girl liked to be touched. He watched intently when her mouth opened, finding her adorable as she was cumming. He did not stop, ramming his fingers into her tight hole to ride out her orgasm. "That's it, just like that. Cum for Daddy." He felt her juices flow out of him and cover his hand, which made him both horny and frown. His little girl had the audacity to make him dirty. "Now what am I going to do with your little cum on my hand, Hermione?" He said sternly, much like he would talk to her if she were his student.

His hand circled her clit slowly, some of her juices slowly dripping down his hand. "How did that feel?" He whispered softly, looking the woman in the eye. "I think you should go under the table and clean up your mess. You have four minutes until next period. Make sure you make them count." He leaned back, letting his dirty hand hand down below the table cloth as he looked at her with expectant eyes. Severus was beyond horny after what he had witnessed. Seeing her cum like that in public was a huge turn on.

*******Hermione******

" _Now what am I going to do with your little cum on my hand, Hermione?_ " He said sternly. It made her shiver. She hadn't felt such pleasure in a long time and to hear his commanding tone right after...well, this was what she knew and loved. Hermione tried to catch her breath as she pondered what he expected her to do.

Go under the table?

She looked around and noticed that nearly everyone had left. Maybe if she dropped her fork? Hermione caught his gaze and knocked her utensil on the floor. And then she slid down under the table. Even in the dark she could see his hand shiny from her juices. Immediately she took his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them. She nearly moaned at the taste of her pussy on his fingers. Lapping at them greedily, in thanks for bringing her such relief and pleasure.

******Severus******

Severus watcher her intently as she obediently left to do her work under the table. Severus corrected himself, his fingers held out to her so that she may fix her little outburst. She disappeared from sight until he started to feel her hungry mouth take his two fingers in. Severus took a deep breath, loving the way her lips felt against his fingers. His other hand fell under the table, taking hold of her hair with a tight grip. He let her lap it up for a few moments before he tugged at her hair to tell her that this was enough. Unfortunately they would have to go to class now.

Once she re emerged from under the table, he looked at her with stern eyes, a hint of a grin on his lips. "Good girl." He said quietly, standing up to take his tray. "I will see you tomorrow morning, same time, same place. Do not forget to wear something nice." He was horny after their exchange, but he did not want it to go to quickly. Having her come over in the night would send the wrong message to her. "Always a pleasure." He said, a bulge barely visible under the robes he was wearing. With his hands behind his back, he started to leave and go to class. He could really use his little toy right now, but he needed to learn to contain himself.

*******Hermione******

Hermione was enjoying her little task when he signaled for her to stop. Right. They both had classes to teach. She eased up from under the table, grabbing her discarded fork. The flimsy excuse she had for being down there. She gathered her tray, a thrill traveling through her body when he called her a "Good girl".

Hermione smirked at his slight bulge knowing that she had awakened his lust. Although she knew Severus had too much discipline to want to take her tonight. As confirmation he reminded her of their arrangement before he left and she smiled and gave him a soft, "Of course." The fact that he showed concern for whether or not she got any pleasure out of the arrangement made Hermione feel hopeful. Perhaps his mind wasn't solely focused on revenge. Maybe….maybe telling him about their baby would be easier than she thought. Hermione smiled, rubbing her charmed stomach when she was sure no one was watching. She was feeling much better and it showed during her lectures that afternoon.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: A HUGE THANK YOU to all of the readers! I could not have done this without YOU! You all give me so much encouragement, not just for writing but life. Thanks so much!

*****Hermione*****

When evening came, a smiling Hermione Granger made her way to the Great Hall for supper. Still in high spirits from what happened at lunch. Part of Hermione wondered if it was a fluke, but the optimistic side dared to believe that it was because he still cared about her. It was because of this optimism that she was already planning what she would wear for Severus tomorrow morning. Although it occurred to her that she would have to go shopping in order to keep up with his demands. It also occurred to the young professor that she would have to tell Severus about the baby soon. She had held it off for too long as it was.

On her way to the Great Hall she was stopped by Headmistress McGonagall. Her former Head of House wanted to know the nature of the disagreement between her and Professor Snape the other day. It seemed word had gotten back to Minerva, including an awful lot of gossip. Hermione assured her that it was all handled and nothing to worry about, but she had the distinct feeling that Minerva wouldn't let this go.

Knots formed in her belly as she entered the Great Hall now. Approaching the Head Table she was indecisive about where to sit. The choice was between Filius and Severus. Hermione wondered which one would make her look more guilty. Avoiding Severus or sitting next to him? She decided to take a chance and parked herself next to her old lover. She pretended to be busy fixing her plate while whispering in a low voice, "I think the Headmistress is suspicious of us. Did she speak with you too?"

******Severus*****

Severus sat alone with the food he had procured, watching the double doors of the Great Hall. While he told himself not to wait for her, he could not help but look in the direction of the door every once in awhile. Severus had been lonely ever since Hermione had left him. He hated her for what she did to him. Not only did she leave him which caused great heartbreak, probably the worst thing was that she awakened something within him which he could not shake. Before she came into his life, Severus was completely content but once she left him, he always felt that something was missing. There was so much sadness within him and Severus never dealt with his emotions well. Watching the door for his love, he felt his heart beating in his chest. There was a stuffy feeling in his chest which came when she left him and expanded when she came back to Hogwarts.

Miss Granger stepped into the Great hall, her sight causing his heart to flutter. Another reason that caused him great heartache was the fact that he did not know for sure if she loved him back. She had made it clear to him that he was not enough and when she left he started to doubt whatever they had. He feared that the baby was what prompted her return and perhaps, a bit of lust. If people knew just how….sensual, they were with each other…. Merlin, it was something most people only read about. It was no wonder that he knocked her up. What was a wonder was that she kept the child and obviously meant for him to have some involvement with it. At least, he was starting to hope she did. He never once thought about fatherhood after everything he'd been through but now…..

Severus straightened his robe as the female approached and sat down beside him. He noted that she seemed to hesitate choosing between him and Filius, which caused a ping of jealousy within him. He gave her a stern nod, his gaze never meeting hers as he focused on his food. Her question came, which caused him to pause. "Yes, she has spoken with me as well." He said calmly, following his words by taking a spoonful of soup into his mouth. Once he drank it, he continued in the same tone. "I suppose we could have been more careful." His eyes darted towards her, catching a glimpse of hers before the stuffed anxiety caught up with him. He hated love.

*****Hermione******

She supposed she should not have expected a warm greeting when she sat down. But the fact that Severus seemed dead set against so much as looking her way, devastated her. Maybe she was a fool for thinking one day could change a year's worth of pain. Except, she hoped it would. Hermione thought all he needed was to be reminded of what they shared.

But it seems it wasn't enough. Yet.

She wasn't giving up. She loved him too much. Still, Hermione wished there was some way she could know what he was feeling. But he would never tell her outright. Damn it, why did she leave?! Hermione stabbed at her food, regret causing her stomach to roll and make her nauseous. At this rate she would never get Severus back. Especially with Minerva lurking in the shadows. She turned to him, not caring who saw as she observed him with a sorrowful countenance. "Who could blame us? We are dealing with an emotional situation. But yes, we'll have to be careful. I...well, I didn't come back just to lose you to a nosy Headmistress." There was more She wanted to say, but she couldn't. Not there. But her heart was telling her to hold onto him. That eventually he would come around. At least, she prayed he would.

*****Severus******

Severus took another spoonful of soup, avoiding to gaze in her eyes. She was the only woman that seemed to stare right into his soul. "I am still not exactly sure why you came back at all." He snapped, moving his soup around with his spoon. He looked up to meet her gaze for a few seconds, the hurt definitely apparent behind the wall of sternness he was trying to project. His gaze returned to his soup, giving him pause. "Don't forget to come tomorrow." He said quietly before getting up. He had to get out of there before the need to kiss her sorrow away became too strong. Looking at her was almost painful and he felt like he could not breathe. Why did she do this to him?

Severus stormed out of the Hall, not even finishing his soup. He had to get out of there, unable to cope with the feelings she made him feel. He took a few unpredictable turns, hoping that if she would follow him, she would lose him in the stony corridors. Then he headed back to his room, set on doing some work to keep his mind off of her. It truly felt like the only way he could escape this thumping need in his chest. It was so easy to give in to her advances, but that would only mean she could leave him again and make him hurt even more. Who said that he would be enough now?

Severus stepped into his room and cast a quick spell to turn on the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of books and started to read them on his desk. It was difficult to concentrate, his mind wanting to do nothing else but sleep and retreat. He dreaded the fact that Hermione might visit him now. Would he have the strength to say no to her? Severus had always had difficulties with telling her no. She was his little girl and he wanted to do everything for her. If she was not to come, at least he would see her tomorrow with newfound resistance.

******Hermione*******

His words hurt a lot more than Hermione could accurately describe. Her heart hurt, not because he hated her so much- albeit, his hatred tore her apart, but what was far more devastating was the fact that Severus's heart was hurt. And it was all her fault. She should not have let fear get in her way. Where was her Gryffindor boldness? Her tenacity? Why did she run from her feelings instead of face them? Face him?

Hermione sat at the table stunned. Part of her wished to run after him, but with Minerva watching, and whoever else, she didn't think it was safe. But she did need to see him. Tonight. She didn't want to end the day on this note. Sighing, she sagged in her chair, proceeding to eat the rest of her meatloaf and mash. Her amber eyes noticed his nearly untouched soup and frowned. Regardless of what they were going through she knew he needed to eat. It wasn't good for him to miss meals, sure he was fit, but rather lean. Almost too lean.

With that in mind, Hermione finished her dinner and then summoned an elf. With the elf's help she packaged the soup and some bread to bring to Severus. She knew she was the last person he likely wanted to see, but she didn't care. She could be just as stubborn as he was. She cast a charm to keep the contents warm and then made her way down to the dungeons. Taking the same pathway she took in the morning to avoid other students and staff. Before too long she was knocking on his door, cradling her peace offering in one arm. "Professor Snape...Severus, please open up, it's me. It's Hermione," she called out, butterflies in her belly as she waited. "I uh, well I have something for you. Please open the door."

******Severus******

Severus was jared when he heard a knock on the door. His gaze shifted towards the door as his eyes narrowed. Who would disturb him this late? His question was answered almost immediately, when Hermione's voice came muffled through the door. Severus let out a long sigh, the pain returning to his chest. He was too weak. He just wanted to hold her again just like he did before. Severus stood from his chair and walked over to the door, opening it to find out just what Hermione had for him. Seeing the soup she carried, Severus fought a smile. The mere act that she was taking care of him warmed his heart. "Hermione..." He said softly, unable to convey the emotion he felt.

He took a look into either side of the corridor to make sure that nobody was watching, before leading her inside and closing the door behind her. He locked it almost immediately and took the soup from her grasp, letting it sit on the desk. "What are you doing here?" He asked sternly. However Severus did not let her answer, taking long and purposeful strides towards her. Without much time to think, he did what his heart wanted. Severus grabbed hold of the relatively small female, lifting her off the ground so she may wrap her legs around him.

Without hesitation, his lips crashed into hers, intertwining and merging with her. A grunt followed into her lips, telling her just how primal the need for her was for him. She was not just someone Severus wanted; No, he needed her. From the force of Severus's strong muscled body, Hermione was pressed against the door behind her, propped up between the wood and Severus's body. The kiss never parted while his hands pinned her against the wall.

******Hermione*******

The way he said her name...

It was enough to bring back her hope. Her heart warming and beating uncontrollably faster in her chest. She let him pull her inside, wordlessly giving up the soup. She had been prepared for him to ask why she had came and was prepared to answer. What she was not prepared for was to have his lips crushing hers. The sting of his kiss making her gasp automatically, and his tongue plunged into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist with such familiarity and she arched into his hard body as he pinned her against the wooden door.

Hermione did not question his actions at all. She needed this just as much as he did. She moaned into the embrace, her hands fisting in his hair and cradling his neck. Her legs locking this dark wizard in her arms. She ground against him, feeling the desire for him awaken and flare brightly at his kiss. Only the need for oxygen made her pull away, resting her forehead against his as she panted heavily.

She did not speak. Afraid her voice would break the spell, but she did lean back to search his face for answers. What was he feeling? Did this mean what she hoped it meant? Or was it merely his need for sex? She moved a hand to cup his cheek, this time boldly tracing his lip with her thumb, a gentle smile on her face. "Let me love you, Severus." Her heart pleaded as she leaned forward for another kiss, wary of rejection.

*******Severus******

The way her thumb brushed against his lips, tracing it while giving him a look at her incredible smile made his heart soft. Severus felt the stuffy pain in his chest all but disappear. For that moment everything seemed right in the world. As she kissed him again, Severus pulled her from the wall to carry her over to his bed. He rested her body down on the bed, not wanting to break their kiss for one second. Only when he had to come up for air did he raise up. "Take off your clothes." He started to undress his robes, peeling of layers of fabric while admiring the woman lying underneath him.

He watched her peel of her clothing, giving him the view of her figure that he missed so much. His little girl never failed to make him count his blessings. He could still remember their first day together. The way she had seduced him was still fresh on his mind. Hermione was always going to be desirable for him, but this desire became so much more. He needed her. Having disrobed, Severus stood bare with his hardening cock. Now he did not wish to take her roughly like they usually did. He wanted to make love to his woman, to feel her and her passion through their actions.

Severus placed his hands on her legs, spreading them for him as he positioned his cock against her tight little pussy. Without hesitation, his tip parted her lips, being thrust into her with minimal resistance. They fit together as if they were made for each other. The lean man embraced his naked counterpart, pressing his lips back against her. As soft moans escaped his lips, Severus thrust into Hermione. He loved the love that radiated around the act, being so close to her during their act. Severus just wanted to be held by her, for he was mentally tired and exhausted. Having her back in his life was taxing him for his heart pinged every time thoughts of her entered his mind.

******Hermione******

It was as if he read her mind, Hermione mused, as Severus carried her into his bedroom. The plushness of his duvet on her back made her sigh into his kiss. As he told her to take off her clothes, she couldn't escape the feeling that she had come home. She bit her lip as she disrobed, admiring his physique. Proud that she could still inspire such a hearty erection.

She welcomed him with open arms, groaning as they joined together for the first time in a long time. He felt utterly perfect. The kind of perfect that not only felt good, but felt right. Like they were made for each other. She cradled his body with one arm. The other reached for his hand, threading their fingers together. She kissed their joined hands, looking to him as she did. Her hips rocked in time with his. Unhurried, only seeking to please.

Hermione hoped he could feel it. Her love. It's what made this so incredible. So satisfying. It wasn't just amazing sex. It was making love. As her pussy enveloped his cock and squeezed him tight she was expressing her deepest and purest desires and emotions. "Severus..." She let out in a whispering moan, cupping his face and bringing his mouth to her to enjoy the dance of their tongues once more.

******Severus******

Severus was thrusting into her, finding a good, rhythm together with his lover. He loved how their fingers intertwined, feeling so loved and cared about. The bed underneath rocked in and creaked with every thrust into her hole. He had missed this. Fucking her was great, but being in her arms and feeling her love was even better. Severus never felt this loved in his entire love, Hermione's unconditional love felt like a blanket on a cold winter night.

Severus rhythmic thrusting began to quicken when he felt his orgasm approaching. He placed his arms under hers to get more leverage as he began to grunt through the pleasure. "Hermione..." He moaned into her ear, his entire body tingling like a million fireworks were going off. Severus bit his lips as his cock exploded into her. His entire body tensed up, as he continued to thrust into her, wanting to make his woman feel just as good as he felt.

Only when she was satisfied did his muscles relax. His entire body deflated as he collapsed on top of her. He pressed his lips against her neck, grazing it as he tried to recover from the ordeal. His breathing was still a little quickened, but he was slowly starting to be able to concentrate again. "You stay here today." He said softly, not wanting to let her go. Hermione was the only woman that could fill that hole within him.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: Definitely coming to an end, hope you guys have enjoyed the ride.

******Hermione******

As he began to find a rhythm that was perfect for them both. Hermione's hands traveled along his leanly muscular body. Etching the memory of his every edge and curve into her brain. Pleased to note that she seemed to remember every scar or joint. God, she had missed him. But now she was back and he was just as perfect as before. His strong, pale body thrusting into her pussy. Reclaiming what was rightfully his. Her one and only.

"Severus! Oh gods, yes, yes, yes..." Hermione keened ecstatically, as she felt the sweet, hot release of her orgasm rush through her. Looking up into Severus' face, she watched as his grimace of rapture turned into a look of absolute, perfect delight, and she rode that last wave with him almost gently, as they came together; two lost souls, found and loved and loving one another.

When he told her she was to stay, Hermione sighed and held him tight, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, neck, his cheek and finally his lips. A slow, sensual kiss, even as her lungs struggled for air. But it was important that he knew how much she never wanted to leave again. "I love you, Severus," she said in the softest of whispers.

******Severus******

Severus felt home in her arms. He rolled off her to the side, laying down on his back as his arm pulled her in. She wanted her close, even as they slept for that was were she was supposed to be. She was pulled on top of him so that she was hanging of his upper chest. Severus met her mouth with his, feeling their tongues start the dance he was so familiar with. Staying with his woman was something he had missed for the six months she had gone. It was strange how it felt both sad and good to be so close to her. He could not get past the fact that she had all of this but decided to leave him.

Severus hoped to forget, wishing to fall asleep instead. He took solace in his woman, feeling that gentle arch in her lower back. Hermione words of love were painful but also calming. He wanted to hear these words every day since she was gone, but never got to. He did not reply to her statement, closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep. He soon realized that he was not able to unless he said what he felt. "I love you too, Hermione." He whispered under his breath moments later.

Severus fell asleep rather quickly with Hermione by his side. Feeling her small hands on him gave him the comfort he needed to sleep like a baby. His hands held her the entire night. Usually Severus was plagued by dreams of losing his Hermione, but this time the dreams spared him. The next morning, Severus did not wake up at his usual time. He often times woke up well before he needed to get ready because he was a man of habit, but with Hermione, he slept much more deeply. Severus held her and had his face nuzzled into her neck, his raven black hair wild and unkept. As he lay he noticed that the charm on her stomach must have faded during the night. Instead of her tiny waist, his hand was gripping her swollen belly. The sight was breathtaking, and to actually feel it….. Severus knew he couldn't lose this.

******Hermione******

Hermione barely heard Severus's whispered words of love. She had already begun drifting off to dreamland. But when she did her heart sang. This was exactly what she needed. The hope that they she had a chance. That they could have what they had before. She fell asleep soon after that. Being in his arms felt too good. Better than curling up in a warm blanket. There was warmth and security here. Something she dearly missed. She could not believe she let fear drive her away from this.

The next morning Hermione woke up and smiled as she felt him nuzzle her neck. An act of affection that she didn't think she'd be privileged to. "Good morning love," she softly greeted, turning to kiss him. Only then did she notice her belly. She also noticed that he was awake and was staring at her and it. "I...I can explain!" She hissed, sitting up and covering herself with the sheet. But nothing could hide the fact that she was pregnant. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out," she anguished, tears picking her eyes as her voice strained from all the emotion swirling inside her. "And I know I should have told you sooner, and I am deeply sorry for not doing so, but I was scared. I mean, we didn't exactly have a normal relationship. Certainly not one I could bring a child into and I still have no idea if you're ready to be a father, but here I am Severus," she said, placing a protective hand on her stomach, "And I'm having your son."

******Severus******

A boy.

Severus's mind was so focused on their relationship and the pregnancy he never really thought about the gender of their child. A boy. Someone who could carry on his name. He wouldn't die as the last of his line. How was it that even with her leaving him, she still was the best thing that's ever happened to him? He sat up in the bed, drawing the sheet from her body slowly, that round belly proudly protruding from his ex-lover. "You're right," he said finally, cupping her chin and forcing her to look up into his equally watery eyes. "Our former relationship left no room for a child. Especially due to my selfishness. I couldn't get past my own insecurities to see what I had right in front of me. It took you leaving to crush me with the weight of understanding my love for you and now…."

He paused, caressing her belly fondly, "Now I have been presented with a second chance. Starting with this. No more hiding. And," he took her hand, planting a kiss on her fingers, "No more running away. When you left I should have chased after you. Instead I stayed and wallowed in my own self pity. Now I know what a huge mistake that was, what I missed out on. Well no more."

"What are you saying Severus," A fearful Hermione Granger asked, fingers grasping his desperately. They had gone through so much and she knew that she'd collapse from another heartbreak.

Severus hated that this strong woman was so weak and worn. It was his fault. He should have put aside his petty path of revenge the moment he learned of their baby. No, before then, when Hermione was crying out to him to bring her to his level. He had not understood, and Hermione didn't explain. To explain would have defeated the purpose. But now he knew. He knew that he was irrevocably in love with this young woman. He knew that he was unashamed of their age difference or their love child. He knew that he never wished to be parted from her again.

Cupping Hermione's cheek, Severus's obsidian eyes met with her burnished amber ones, full of love as he accioed his wand. Speaking in a clear voice, inwardly smirking at the young witch's puzzled expression, Severus vowed, "I, Severus Snape, offer my love, my life, fortune, property, and fidelity to Hermione Granger. Do you accept this engagement?"

Hermione's breath hitched, eyes enlarging as the realization of what he was doing finally sunk in. "T-This, this isn't just because of the baby is it? Because I would never…."

Severus shook his head vehemently, "No, I love you, Hermione. With or without the child I want you to be my bride."

A squealing, pregnant witch threw herself in the Potions Master's arms, kissing him all over his face. Chuckling, Severus pulled back to look into her eyes, "You forgot to say the incantation love." It wasn't valid until she did, that was the rule of engagement.

Blushing, Hermione gathered her own wand, her heart fluttering in her chest. "I, Hermione Granger, offer my love, my life, fortune, property, and fidelity to Severus Snape and I accept his engagement." A band of light formed around her ring finger, before solidifying into a diamond and emerald ring. No sooner had it completed, Severus pulled his witch into a passionate embrace.

The End.


End file.
